Mi bello ángel
by Nina Duciel
Summary: ¿Es posible que los ángeles de verdad existan? Inuyasha es un joven con una vida oscura que solo pensaba en sí mismo. Mientras que Kagome solo es capaz de dar felicidad a todo aquel que esté junto a ella. ¿Dejarías a un ángel entrar a tú vida y salvarte de la oscuridad?
1. El inicio de todo

_**Cap. I. "El inicio de todo"**_

-bueno pueden dar inicio a su trabajo…- la maestra de cabello pelirrojo se fue a sentar al pupitre de una de las alumnas que estaban frente al pizarrón- Higurashi, Taijiya pueden comenzar…

- bueno, este trabajo consiste en una narración basada en hechos reales… esta historia se remonta a Venecia, Italia…- una joven castaña miraba fijamente a la maestra y se desenvolvía bien a la hora de hablara.

- pero partiremos con la siguiente pregunta en la cual consistía se centraba este trabajo… pueden las personas cambiar?... la mayoría de los presentes diría, "claro, el querer es poder… y si quiere cambiar lo hace"… pero que pasa cuando es casi imposible hacerlo?- la joven de largo cabello azabache se dirigió a todos los presentes mientras hablaba- que pasa cuando creciste para convertirte en algo malo?... esta historia habla acerca de eso… de cómo su vida se formo, como la lealtad esta ante todo y el cambio no era una opción…

- esta historia trata de dos niños que aunque los unía su nacionalidad, crecieron con diferentes costumbres, pero se unirían a pesar de todas sus diferencias- la castaña encendió el reflector de imágenes donde aparecieron calles de Venecia-todo comenzó en una de las calles de Venecia…

_Venecia, Italia hace 22 años._

_Un jovencito de no más de 6 años, de nacionalidad japonesa, se encuentra trabajando en las calles más concurridas de Venecia. ¿En qué trabaja? Estudia a los visitantes y a los más descuidados y más elegantes les roba su billetera y todo a su paso._

_Trabaja junto a su padre, un hombre de ojos azul marino, quien se encarga de las personas más difíciles, pasándole el botín a su hijo para que se vaya a toda velocidad. Luego se encuentran bajo el puente que hay en un barrio humilde y se van a casa a cuidar de una niña, quien es muy enfermiza._

_Ellos no siempre fueron unos buenos ladrones. Vinieron a Venecia con sueños de prosperidad y trabajo. Vinieron con la ilusión de que su familia saldría adelante, que su hijo se convertiría en un abogado y su hija sería una gran bailarina. El padre de la familia conseguiría un trabajo que le daría lo necesario a su familia, que no tenía una madre, pues esta había muerto en Japón al dar a luz a su última hija._

_Pero lo que encontraron fue desgracia y hambre, apenas llegaron fueron asaltados y humillados por alguno de los pobladores por sus humildes vestimentas._

_Al poco tiempo el hambre era pan de cada día, y su pequeña hija de 2 años había pescado una gripe fuerte de la cual no salía. A pesar de buscar trabajo, todos le cerraban las puertas en la cara, haciendo como único medio de vida el robo._

_El otro niño, de la misma edad que el anterior, tenia de todo en la vida, nacido en Japón, pero criado en Italia con todos los lujos que un padre le podía dar debido a su "trabajo"._

_Este niño de rasgos únicos y de belleza innata como el otro, creció jugando con armas, conociendo el mundo del tráfico y mercancía ilícita. Su canción de arrullo eran las múltiples balaceras en las cuales, había estado presente, ya que al ser hijo de quien era, su vida siempre estaba en constante peligro._

_Cuando tenía 4 años, había sido secuestrado por uno de los de la banda contraria, conociendo torturas horribles, que casi le cuestan la vida, a no ser porque su padre y su hermano mayor, lo encontraron a tiempo para evitar otras mayores desgracias._

_En el mundo en el que se rodeaba, la palabra piedad era desconocida y la lealtad era una ley que se respetaba con sangre._

_Este niño, se convirtió en uno astuto, y perverso. Pero con las leyes que se había forjado el imperio de su padre- lealtad o muerte- no conoció el amor de una madre, ya que ella había sido asesinada por el eterno enemigo de su familia._

_Tokio, Japón- en la actualidad-_

-se ve que han trabajado para hacer esta presentación… los valores siempre han sido importantes jovencitas…- la maestra les sonrió con cariño a sus mejores alumnas- lo dejaremos para después la continuación ya que el termino de clases ya llego… bueno chicas nos vemos el lunes.

- Kagome estás segura de narrar esta historia?- la castaña junto sus cosas y las acomodo en su mochila, mirando atentamente a su amiga de la infancia- es demasiado fresca…

- Sango… es solo una historia para mostrar "valores"… no tiene por que saber que existen en la vida real…- la muchacha de cabello azabache le sonrió a su amiga con cariño- y no es tan fresca… ha pasado un año entero…

- pero aun es reciente… yo todavía no lo olvido… por qué tu si?- le pregunto de forma suspicaz al salir del salón junto a su amiga quien miraba el piso.

- porque me mintió… por eso no lo voy a perdonar y lo único que se merece por lo que me dio es el completo olvido…- Kagome arreglo su uniforme y se acomodo su corbata en forma de moño. Sango y Kagome iban a un instituto de chicas. Siempre fueron juntas a la escuela, ya que sus padres eran amigos desde la secundaria, ellas siempre iban juntas a todos lados y compartían más de un secreto.

- siempre he pensado que te queda perfecto el uniforme Kag-chan – el uniforme contaba con una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca con el moño que era la corbata de la escuela, una chaqueta a juego con la falda, los calcetines eran azul marino y los zapatos eran cafés- te ves bien con el cintillo, lo bueno es que ya no tienes la loca idea de cortarte el cabello… con todo lo que costó a que creciera…

- tú también te ves bien con el informe… pero me gustaría que ya no llevaras una coleta tan alta todos los días… me gustaba cuando te hacías la coleta bien bajita… te veías encantadora…- Kagome tenía el cabello hasta las caderas, con ondulaciones en las puntas. Era una chica bien hecha, pechos grandes, piel blanca, piernas largas, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora con un rostro de ángel.

- ya sabes porque ya no uso el cabello así…- Sango tenía el mismo largo de cabello que su amiga, solo que era completamente liso y castaño. Ambas tenían un físico similar, solo que Sango era más alta que Kagome por unos cinco centímetros y sus ojos eran de un color marrón muy brillante que le daba una sensación de misterio a su mirada- no quiero nada que me recuerde… el pasado…

- ves?... si sigues así jamás olvidaras… - aunque Kagome sonrió, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, la tristeza de una jovencita enamorada que sufrió una decepción- ya debemos dejar el pasado…

- ni tú te crees eso- le dijo la castaña de manera burlona.

- pero yo lo intento zorra!- le dijo bromeando. Sango sonrió y se puso a correr persiguiendo a su amiga.

- ven aquí perra!- le grito muerta de la risa al ver como la gente las miraba como si estuvieran locas- no te escaparas!...

- claro que sí!- le dijo cuando llego a los pies del templo donde vivía sonrió victoriosa- ya no me atraparas!- comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. Y no eran cinco peldaños, eran más de 80 a los cuales, ella sabía que Sango jamás se acostumbraría.

- oh no!- exclamo Sango derrotada viendo a su amiga ya en la mitad de las escaleras- eso no se vale Kagome! Yo no estoy acostumbrada! Ni menos a subirlas corriendo! Es injusto!...- le reprocho su amiga sentándose en el quinto escalón.

- bueno, bueno- le dijo Kagome sentándose junto a ella- en casa te compensare… pero eres tú la injusta! Me hiciste bajarlas de nuevo!- le reclamo con una sonrisa- tu también debes compensarme…

- bueno- las dos se sacaron la lengua y se dieron un abrazo.

- vamos, vamos! Que subir escaleras y bajarlas me dio mucha hambre!- Kagome se puso de pie y tomo del brazo a su amiga con una sonrisa entusiasta- rica comida haya vamos!

- no sé cómo eres tan delgada si comes como una verdadera cerda- le dijo en una risita Sango tratando de seguir subiendo las interminables escaleras.

- y yo no sé cómo no eres puro hueso si comes como si fueras un pajarito- cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Sango se veía agotada y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire- oh vamos ni que fueras una anciana! Ni mi abuelo que tiene casi 90 años se cansa tanto como tú!

- no te burles…- le dijo en un jadeo- no puedo acostumbrarme a esto…- vio como su amiga hacia sentadillas solo para molestarla por su condición física- ahora entiendo cómo es que no engordas… subes y bajas esas infinitas escaleras todos los días… y además tienes tanta energía que jamás te quedas quieta…- Kagome solo le sonrió y siguió haciendo sentadillas para molestarla- ya para! Me haces sentir como si fuera…

- una anciana!- Kagome se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga y las dos cayeron al suelo, una sobre su trasero y otra sobre su amiga- ríndete!- le dijo cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga.

- para ya! Por favor Kag! Se me levanta la falda!- le grito en medio de sus carcajadas.

- di que te rindes!

- me rindo!- le dijo tomando su estomago con ambas manos.

- nadie puede vencer a Kagome Higurashi cuando se trata de torturas…- se levanto del suelo rápidamente y alzo su puño en señal de triunfo- soy la mejor! Todos inclínense ante Kag-chan!- grito con voz de hombre riéndose luego.

- salve o soberana de las cosquillas!- grito Sango desde el suelo levantando sus brazos y luego los bajo, repitiendo la acción- la reina de energía inagotable!

- soy como una central eléctrica!- se grito. Sango estallo en carcajadas por las ridiculeces de su amiga, siendo acompañada por Kagome quien le tenía un brazo para levantarla.

- bienvenidas a casa- le dijo la señora Higurashi a las chicas. Había salido por los gritos y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a su hija y a su amiga riendo a carcajadas limpias- "hace tiempo y no se las veía tan sonrientes"- pensó estrechando a su hiperquinética hija. Para luego abrazar a su ahijada- como estas cielo?- le pregunto a Sango de forma cariñosa.

- muy bien tía- le respondió dándole una sonrisa.

- no seas tan buena con ella mamá! O me pondré celosa de Sango!- les dijo en broma Kagome agarrando a su madre de la cintura como si tuviera miedo de que se la quitaran- es mía!

- bueno una vez que me toque a mi no? Cuando estás en mi casa siempre acaparas la atención de mi madre- Sango le saco la lengua y Kagome la abrazo- ya Kag! Me dejas sin aire!- Kagome se separo de su amiga y le saco la lengua, cerrando un ojo en el proceso y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

- es que Tarzán no medir su fuerza- dijo hablando como un incivilizado.

- puedes! y debes aprender- le dijo su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hija de 17 años- pronto será tu cumpleaños Sango… que harán tus padres para celebrar los 18 de su hija? Es el evento del año…- la señora Higurashi se dirigió a la cocina de la casa siendo seguida por las jovencitas.

- ni idea… creo que quieren hacer una "sorpresa"- hiso las comillas con las manos y sonrió- es un secreto a voces…

- no arruines la fiesta!- le espeto Kagome- se han esforzado…

- ve lo que le digo?... Kagome acaba de confirmármelo- la señora Higurashi miro a su hija levantando una ceja y ella se encogió en su asiento. La señora solo agito la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- perdón por arruinar la sorpresa- se disculpo Kagome con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- no importa… siempre puedo decir… "wow! No me lo esperaba" o "gracias es hermoso y no pensé que me harían algo" o tal vez "me dejan sin palabras es más de lo que pude esperar… gracias por la sorpresa me encanta"- Sango se encogió de hombros y le quito importancia al asunto- no debes preocuparte… ya me lo temía…

- bueno vasta de tanto hablar… se que tienen hambre- la señora Naomi miro a su hija quien miraba fijamente el plato de comida que tenía en sus manos- sobre todo ella…- Kagome asintió sin quitar la vista del plato y se saboreo los labios- bueno a comer…- la señora Higurashi le dio un plato de ramen a Sango, una ración moderada y a su hija le dio un plato grande- buen provecho…

- itadakimazu!- exclamaron las jovencitas al unísono.

- "tu comida favorita… perro embustero"- pensó Kagome comiendo su ramen. Una mirada triste paso por sus ojos, pero la borro rápidamente. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido para su amiga quien la miraba atentamente desde que vio que era ramen lo que comerían.

-"todavía no lo olvida… y lo peor es que no puedo ni ayudarla… estoy en las mismas condiciones que ella"- pensó Sango comiendo en silencio su ramen- vamos al cine mañana?- le pregunto para romper el silencio. Era extraño no hablar mientras comían ya que Kagome siempre hablaba hasta por los codos debido a su exceso de energía- hay buenos estrenos en el cine…

- si! Quiero ver enredados! Supe que Chayanne le hace la voz al protagonista!- Kagome recupero su habitual entusiasmo haciendo que su amiga sonriera.

- "me gusta más cuando Kagome esta sonriendo… sé que soy egoísta, pero ella es la única que puede hacer que este feliz… no se qué haría el día que Kag ya no esté…"- Sango se limpio los labios con la servilleta y le sonrió- claro! Veremos la que tú quieras! En total tu invitas!

- eso es injusto!- Kagome hiso un puchero y sorbió sus fideos ensuciando su nariz- tu propusiste la idea…

- pero no dije que te iba a invitar…

- mala…- Sango le hiso un gesto con la mano para que se limpiara la sopa del ramen que había en sus labios y su nariz- pero entonces tu invitas la comida…

- estoy en la ruina entonces- Sango agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota- pagar tu comida significa que no tendré dinero hasta el mes próximo…

- entonces tu paga la entrada… y yo llevo la comida! – Kagome sonrió tontamente al pensar en la comida que podría disfrutar.

- eso dalo por hecho!...

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Cuando nos conocimos

_**Cap. 2: "cuando nos conocimos"**_

Una joven de catorce años, dormía plácidamente entre sus sabanas de color rosa, mientras soñaba que se comía la casa de dulce de Hansel y Grethel. Tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras se comía las paredes con chocolate- su dulce preferido- cuando vio en una mesilla hecha de galleta, una enorme galleta rellena de manjar y bañada en chocolate. Sonrió embobada al saber que ese dulce la esperaba a ella cuando…

RING… RING… RING

Se enfado como nunca y arrojo el despertador los más lejos que pudo rompiéndolo cuando choco contra la pared. Regreso a su dulce sueño y se descubrió con los dedos llenos de caramelos. No podía estar más feliz, su sueño siempre había sido comerse una casa de dulce y ahora… miro la puerta de galletas y almendras con la perilla de sabor frutilla, se lamio los labios pensando que podría degustarla pero…

-hermana- llamo la voz de un niño. Kagome frunció el ceño y se tapo con la manta- hermana despierta- murmuro incoherencias y refunfuño- hermana vas a llegar tarde!- exclamo la voz del pequeño. Miro a su hermano y vio que él le mostraba la hora en su celular.

7:33 am

Miro incrédula el teléfono de su hermano y luego lo miro a él como esperando que confirmara lo que veía.

-si… son las siete treinta y tres… llegaras tarde- salió rápidamente de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para no escuchar los gritos de su hermana mayor, que más que eso, parecía ser la menor.

-POR KAMI SAMA!- grito desesperada. Busco su uniforme verde y su pañuelo rojo que usaba de corbata, se puso la blusa blanca a toda prisa. Cuando se vio en el espejo vio que todo estaba en su lugar- primera fase completa- se dijo. Partió corriendo al baño y cepillo sus dientes lavando su rostro. Peino su cabello aun con el cepillo en la boca. Cuando su pelo estaba decente se puso un cintillo y se sonrió. Se veía infantil e inocente- igual que todos los días- sonrió. Ella jamás se considero atractiva ni bonita, nada por el estilo, no comprendía porque Sango le decía que había chicos que querían salir con ella- ciegos – murmuro- segunda fase listo- salió del baño y agarro su mochila que había sido preparada la noche anterior. Bajo las escalaras de a tres peldaños a una velocidad que de un solo mal movimiento podría haberse roto el cuello. Fue a la cocina y tomo el dinero que su abuelo le dejo ahí. Beso a su abuelo para despedirse. Beso a su madre, beso la frente de su hermano y lo despeino- nos vemos!- y salió por la entrada principal corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus largas piernas le daban.

- siempre igual- dijo la señora Naomi con una sonrisa. De seguro su hija llegaría tarde, como no desayuno, compraría en el mismo negocio que estaba cruzando la calle en la esquina y se demoraría eligiendo. Miro la hora y vio que eran las 7: 41 am- rompió el record- los presentes sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Esa niña era la alegría de la casa, por eso nunca la regañaban, además no hacia cosas malas, sus únicos defectos eran: el apetito, su manera de ser distraída, su sueño pesado, su hiperactividad, su infantilismo y su falta de silencio. Pero más que defectos en ella siempre fueron cualidades que hacían felices a la familia, ella era el sol así que las cosas "malas" que tenia siempre serian sus mejores virtudes pues gracias a ellas sabia llegar al corazón de la gente, era una ángel, tenía un corazón enorme y sabia hacer felices a las personas- que te vaya bien- murmuro con una sonrisa la señora Higurashi.

Mientras tanto Kagome bajo el último peldaño de la escalinata del templo y corrió al negocio para comprar algo para el camino. Iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que una persona en motocicleta iba a toda velocidad.

-demonios- murmuro el hombre cubierto por el casco. Piso el freno y vio como ella abría los ojos impactada- por todos los diablos- se quejo el sin quitarse el casco- ten cuidado!- le reclamo.

- lo siento- solo sonrió y se inclino un poco. Miro el reloj de su mano y vio que tenía 10 minutos para llegar- por todos los cielos- exclamo. Se puso a correr de nuevo sin mirar otra vez al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa que estaba oculta por su casco.

- Bellisima - dijo mirando las piernas y el resto del cuerpo de la chica- está muy bien- su sonrisa era ladeada prueba de lo que estaba pensando. Acelero y la siguió de cerca. Vio que se detenía en un negocio y que a pesar de hablar con el que atendía seguía trotando en el puesto- "porque hace eso?"- se pregunto curioso.

-otra vez tarde?- le dijo el hombre de edad avanzada. Conocía a esa niña desde que era un bebé, y a pesar de ser su mejor cliente, le tenía un cariño enorme, pues cuando uno de sus hijos murió ella había estado junto a él y su esposa dándoles un poco de su alegría, aun en su inocencia, sabia como consolar a las personas que perdían a un ser querido, ella era especial.

- sip- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de trotar- galleta…

- bañada en chocolate- sabia de ante mano que le pediría así que solo saco la bolsa donde estaba su ración. Ella estiro la mano para pagarle, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza- un regalo… así no perderás el tiempo… que te vaya bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- igual a usted!- exclamo con energía. Se puso a correr nuevamente con una de las galletas en la boca. Salto una tabla que llevaban unos hombres como si estuviera en una carrera de obstáculos, dejando sorprendidos a los hombres y al joven que la seguía. Volvió a saltar una cerca que había en un parque para cortar camino, salto unos arbustos, unos juegos para niños y corrió con más velocidad, le quedaba una cuadra para llegar. Apresuro mas el paso haciendo que su mirada se iluminara al contemplar la meta tan cerca.

- otra vez tarde- le dijo es portero con una sonrisa.

- yo…- dijo en un jadeo- sueño… casa… sabrosa… despertador… boom- puso sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire hablando de manera inconclusa.

- voy a ver si entiendo- le dijo el hombre sonriendo- estabas soñando con una casa de dulce y rompiste el despertador… por eso llegas tarde- el joven en moto estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar (ya que Kagome estaba ya tras el muro de la escuela fuera de la cabina del portero) y no ser visto. Sonrió, la muchacha al parecer tenía el sueño pesado.

-bingo!- exclamo como una niña pequeña, causando la ternura de quienes la oían- era la casa de dulce más sabrosa del mundo!- sonrió como boba recordando su sueño.

- no te conformas con comerte todo lo que hay en la cafetería y te quieres comer una casa entera?- le dijo el hombre fingiendo asombro. Le tenía cariño a esa niña. No era como las otras, engreídas y siempre pensando en chicos, era una niña en cuerpo de mujer.

- claro!- exclamo con entusiasmo. El joven de la motocicleta sonrió, así que la niña era una glotona, le causo simpatía saber eso- ups! Mi clase esta que comienza-murmuro sacando la lengua- nos vemos!- grito poniéndose a correr otra vez.

- no sé de dónde saca tanta energía esa niña…- murmuro el hombre soltando una risa- corre más que un atleta y aun así sigue como si nada…

- Miroku?- llamo el hombre de la motocicleta cuando volvió a su vehículo- te tengo un trabajo, bueno no a ti, pero necesito que me hagas un favor- el joven se sentó esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-_de que se trata?-_ dijo la voz del otro lado.

- quiero que vigilen a alguien- sonrió de medio lado dejando a las colegialas que aun entraban a la escuela embobadas viendo a ese hombre tan guapo. Tenía los ojos dorados, la piel trigueña, pómulos bien definidos, mentón fuerte y labios finos un poco mas carnoso el de abajo, muy masculino, alto de hombros anchos al igual que su espalda, tenía el cabello de un extraño tono plateado, su cuerpo se veía bien formado a través de su chaqueta de cuero y su polera roja, sus pantalones de blue jeans marcaban sus trabajadas piernas, resumiendo, como una estatua de un dios.

-_quien es el hombre?- _pregunto al otro lado de la línea.

- no es hombre… es una chica- sonrió con travesura. La joven se volvería su nueva conquista. A sus 25 años había estado con todo tipo de mujeres, casadas, solteras, viudas, negras, blancas, de senos grandes, de pequeños, mujeres de 40 años y otras de 20 que eran las más jóvenes con las que había estado. Se sentía atraído hacia una colegiala, ya que desde que tenía 19 no andaba con una y, la joven que casi atropella, era demasiado hermosa para ser tan joven, tenia pechos muy grandes para la edad que representaba y las piernas torneadas y largas que de mostraban por su mini falda verde a tablas, el rostro tenía algunas facciones de niña que hacían que atrajera mas su atención, unos ojos grandes y expresivos o eso pudo ver en su rápida inspección cuando le hablo. Labios carnosos y de un rosado natural y atrayente que daban las ganas de ser besados- es una colegiala…

- _te has vuelto un pervertido amigo mío_- dijo el hombre con voz picara- _es hermosa verdad?_

- si no fuera hermosa no pediría que averiguaras de ella no crees?- le pregunto con sorna. A él no le importaban los límites ni las reglas, se había criado en un ambiente de peligros donde ganaba el más fuerte y el que tenía más dinero.

-_ bueno, buscare a uno de confianza para que la investigue, luego me dices lo que sabes…_

- una cosa más- pidió el joven de ojos dorados.

- _dime Inuyasha- _pidió el otro hombre.

- que sea gay

-_ por qué pides eso?-_ le pregunto sorprendido Miroku.

- porque así no intentara seducirla mientras la investiga… se ve a leguas que esta muchacha es virgen… y no quiero que otro la estrene antes que yo- su voz era arrogante. Estaba seguro que esa niña caería fácil en sus garras, su arrogancia y su seguridad la había adquirido desde siempre, sabía que era atractivo para las mujeres, sabía cómo seducirlas y sabía complacerlas.

- _de seguro es una niña pedófilo- _le dijo bromeando su amigo- _debe ser muy hermosa para que no quieras compartirla… si encuentras una amiga de ella así de bonita me avisas…_

_-_ no creo que haya una como ella- le dijo con una sonrisa sintiéndose afortunado de encontrar a tan bello ángel y lo mejor, es que sería solo para él. En toda su experiencia y viajes, no había encontrado a una joven así, y no le importaba si era una niña, seria para él porque ÉL así lo decidió- pero te avisare…

_-_chiao - le dijo el otro hombre con una risa y con acento italiano. Corto la comunicación e Inuyasha suspiro sin quitar su sonrisa seductora.

- muy pronto il mio angelo bello- dijo poniéndose el casco otra vez y acomodándose en su motocicleta- muy pronto… serás mía…

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Kagome

_**Cap. 3: "Kagome"**_

-gambare! Kagome!- una muchacha de cabello castaño se encontraba en las gradas de la piscina a poyando a su mejor amiga, que estaba en una competencia interna del club de natación.

-"yo puedo… yo puedo"- se decía la joven que estaba en el borde de la piscina con su traje de baño azul marino- "Sango me está apoyando… sé que puedo… Vamos"- de repente se escucho un disparo y todas las competidoras se lanzaron al agua comenzando a nadar con destreza.

Kagome quien tenía su cabello escondido en el gorro que era parte del traje de natación, nadaba a toda velocidad. A ella siempre le había gustado el agua, en realidad todos los deportes y todos le salían bien al tener ese exceso de energía. Mientras se daba impulso con los brazos y piernas para llegar al otro extremo de la piscina, no era consciente que un hombre con una cámara de video la estaba grabando.

El hombre que estaba escondido en uno de los arboles más cercanos a la piscina olímpica que había en el lugar, vestía con un pantalón de buzo color negro y una polera de igual color de manga corta. Grababa cada movimiento que hacia la joven de cabello azabache, mientras que otro hombre, que estaba junto a él, sacaba fotos y anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta.

-gambare Kagome-chan! – volvió a gritar Sango al ver a su amiga dando la vuelta para volver a la partida- tu puedes!

-"vamos queda poco!"- se seguía animando. Cuando faltaban tan solo un metro sintió como su estomago rugía por comida- "ahora no"- se dijo angustiada. Su amiga lo noto y sonrió.

- si ganas te invito una pizza con triple queso!- le grito para darle ánimos. Como por arte de magia Kagome empezó a nadar con más velocidad llegando a la meta. Las chicas que quedaron muy atrás de Kagome se detuvieron mirándola incrédulas, en un momento ella estaba siendo alcanzada por Kaguya una de las mejores nadadoras y próxima capitana de natación y ahora, le sacaba dos metros y medio de ventaja dejándola enfurecida y humillada- sabia que lo lograrías!- los hombres que estaban espiando a la joven, abrieron la boca al ver el cambio y la velocidad increíble que había tomado la joven en el último momento y solo por la mención de comida.

- muy bien Higurashi…- le dijo su entrenadora cuando salió del agua. Kagome sonrió y levanto el dedo pulgar dándole una gran sonrisa que se veía tierna e infantil en su rostro- no esperaba menos de la capitana del club de natación…- Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- Kagome sempai! Felicidades!- le gritaron unas jovencitas de primer año que participaban en el club- sabíamos que lo haría!- volvieron a gritar llenas de emoción. Sango sonreía ampliamente, era obvio que su amiga seria elegida, pues siempre tenía muchísima energía y motivaba a las nuevas para que no se rindiera, no por nada también era porrista, le encantaba bailar y darle apoyo a la gente, además Kagome participaba en el club de arquería y karate.

- yo…- Kagome no sabía que decir- "por qué me pasa esto a mí! Por algo no quise ser capitana de las porristas! No quería ser el centro de atención ni tener tanta responsabilidad!"- Kagome se encogió en su lugar. Iba a rechazar la oferta, pero miro los ojos brillantes de las niñas y de su entrenadora- daré lo mejor de mí!- le dijo levantando sus brazos en puño con unos ojos llameantes- confíen en mi!

- hai! Kagome sempai!- las jovencitas levantaron un brazo en puño en señal de apoyo. Kaguya, una joven de cabello negro miraba la escena llena de rabia. Había entrenado mucho para que una niña tonta y distraída le quitara el puesto de capitana.

- maldita seas Higurashi!- le grito Kaguya sin poder aguantar su furia. La odiaba y como la odiaba, la niñita tenia a media escuela encantada y a la mayoría de los jóvenes enamorados. Que le veían? Si era una niña tonta y torpe que mas que mujer era una niña!. La odiaba porque siempre estaba en todas partes riéndose de estupideces y comiendo como una cerda… y lo peor era que tenía una bellísima figura! Ella se privaba muchas veces de la comida para tener la figura que tenia y ella… que comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años tenia una figura de modelo! Era incluso mas desarrollada que ella! Que Kaguya Irazawa la campeona de natación de su primaria!- por qué demonios tenias que meterte en este club!

- Irazawa!- le llamo la atención la entrenadora- no diga esas cosas!

- me vale!- le grito llena de cólera. Pero se enfureció mas al ver que Kagome la ignoraba. Ella estaba comiéndose un pastelillo que Sango le había dado para su vacio estomago- te estoy hablando maldita glotona!- Kagome la miro con un panecillo en la boca y otro en la mano. Su cara reflejaba confusión y sorpresa.

-me-hug-las-a-i?- le pregunto aun con el panecillo en la boca.

- maldita cerda!- Kaguya le pego en sus manos haciendo que su panecillo de chocolate cayera al piso- ahora si me escucharas perra?- le dijo con una sonrisa, que borro de inmediato cuando Kagome la miro con los ojos mas maléficos del mundo.

- tú…- le dijo en un susurro escalofriante.

- Kagome no lo hagas…- le dijo Sango asustada. Si hay algo que su amiga odiaba era que la comida se desperdiciara y las injusticias. Ya había visto lo que pasaba, mas de 5 chicos habían quedado con 4 dientes menos y con el ojo morado.

- tú….-volvió a decir volviendo su mirada sombría y maléfica- la pagaras niñita plástica!- Kagome jamás insultaba o maldecía. Sus insultos eran como los que decían los niños pequeños. Kagome se arrojo sobre Kaguya y le jalo fuertemente el pelo. Kaguya grito horrorizada cuando vio que le quitaba un mechón, esa Kagome no era la misma niñita de siempre esta era totalmente opuesta y daba miedo. Kagome se puso de pie (ya que cuando se arrojo sobre Kaguya habían dado contra el piso) y miro en dirección a su pastelillo de chocolate- no pude probarte pastelito!…- se dijo en un lamento. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y contuvo un hipido- eres una tonta! Yo me lo quería comer! Tenia mucha hambre! Eres una desconsiderada!- todos la miraron sorprendidos. En un momento parecía toda una fiera y ahora, parecía una niñita indefensa. Lloraba cual magdalena por su pastelillo tirado.

- Kagome… yo tengo otro- le dijo Sango con una pequeña risita al ver el rostro esperanzado y los ojitos brillantes de su amiga- mira…- saco de su bolsillo un pastelillo de chocolate envuelto en un papel transparente.

- Sango-chan…- le dijo conmovida Kagome- arigato!- abrazo a Sango llena de alegría y beso sus mejillas con devoción- no sé qué haría sin ti…

- morir de hambre…- le dijo divertida. Luego se sonrojo al ver que todas las chicas presentes las miraban con una sonrisa- ya Kagome… van a pensar mal…

- eres mi heroína!- le dijo habiendo el pastelillo y llevándoselo a la boca- rico!- le grito como una niña pequeña. Unos jóvenes que estaban tras la reja sonreían embobados por su "diosa" adoraban ese comportamiento infantil de ella y sobre todo su cuerpo que con el traje de baño azul marino destacaba mas la blancura de su piel y sus curvas, veían fijamente sus piernas y sus pechos grandes, de un momento a otro Kagome se saco su gorro de plástico haciendo que su larga melena azabache cayera como una cascada sacando varios suspiros de sus admiradores. Los hombres que se habían reido de lo lindo al ver el humor tan cambiante de su perseguida, prestaron mucha atención a las personas, por lo que habían notado, la joven Kagome era muy popular en su escuela y muy admirada por chicos y chicas.

-llamemos al jefe- le dijo el que tenia la cámara de video. Por sus facciones y su voz tan suave se veía que era homosexual al igual que su compañero.

- Como digas lindo- le dijo el otro que vestía parecido solo que de violeta- hola?- llamo cuando puso su móvil en su oreja.

-_habla Inuyasha…-_ dijo una voz profunda por el otro lado de la línea.

- soy Jakotsu señor… le tengo listo uno de los informes y el video que me pidió…- el joven que hablaba por el teléfono tenía una gran sonrisa y una mirada brillante. Adoraba hablar con su jefe es más, adoraba a su apuesto jefe, aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades con él.

-_que han averiguado?-_le pregunto con interés disimulado.

- como adelanto le digo que es muy conocida en su escuela además de apreciada por sus maestros, en la entrevista nos dimos cuenta que le tienen mucho aprecio señor…- Jakotsu se alejo un poco del teléfono para dar un suspiro enamorado.

_- Bien-_ dijo simplemente con una sonrisa que no era vista por su oyente-_ a qué hora sale de la escuela hoy?_

- pues hoy sale a las seis de la tarde señor… tiene practica con el club de arquería…- Jakotsu miro hacia donde Kagome, quien ya estaba con su habitual uniforme de falda verde- debo cortarle señor… ella se va a su salón…- le dijo con un rostro triste, ya no podría escuchar a su apuesto jefe.

-_mantenme informado-_le dijo seriamente Inuyasha antes de cortar la comunicación.

-ahh- suspiro Jakotsu.

-Que sucede hermano?- le pregunto el hombre de buzo negro guardando su cámara de video.

- Ginkotsu…- le dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano gemelo- estoy enamorado del jefe… pero es un amor imposible- le dijo rascando su castaña cabellera- se nota que está interesado en la niña…- sonrió al recordar las veces que la sorprendió tropezando camino a su casa, lo más divertido era que en toda la semana que la llevaba espiando, cada vez que se tropezaba o se caía, era por nada…

- eso no es asunto nuestro hermano- le dijo el joven de cabeza rapada, eso lo hacía verse diferente a su hermano, además él en sus relaciones era el hombre, en cambio su hermano…- mejor sigamos con el informe…

- tienes razón hermano…

000ooo—ooo000

-me puedes decir por qué es que Kaguya me odia?- le pregunto Kagome a Sango mientras se dirigían a una pizzería.

- porque es una envidiosa- le respondió simplemente Sango viendo su monedero.

- y de qué?- le pregunto inocentemente Kagome tocando su estomago que empezaba a hacer ruidos. Sango se puso a reír y Kagome se sonrojo- no te rías!- le dijo como una niña pequeña.

- lo siento- le dijo secándose una lagrimita- pero para contestar tu pregunta te digo….- tomo un poco de aire- te envidia porque eras mejor que ella en todo- Kagome la miro incrédula- por qué me ves así?- le pregunto Sango a ver que Kagome no parpadeaba.

- yo mejor?- Sango asintió y Kagome se puso a reír- debes estar loca! Kaguya es mil veces mejor que yo! Es guapa, le va bien en matemáticas… y es muy popular…

- no tanto como tú- le dijo Sango. Kagome seguía riendo sin creer lo que oía- escúchame bien Kagome- le dijo seriamente Sango. Kagome dejo de reírse para ver a su amiga- tu eres también muy popular y muy hermosa… que tú no te des cuenta de ello no quiere decir que no lo seas… por Kami-sama! Tienes a media escuela tras de ti y tú como si nada!

- tú igual…- le solto de repente Kagome. Sango se sonrojo ante la verdad de aquellas palabras- eres hermosa y te va muy bien en ciencias… líder del grupo del laboratorio y literatura… eres mi ídola!- Sango suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo con su amiga, en un momento hablaban de Kagome y luego diestramente cambiaba el tema para que hablaran de ella, solo porque no creía eso de ser linda.

- por Kami Kagome… es que no te ves en un espejo?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

- claro… para peinarme lo necesito…- le respondió con una sonrisa.

- y que ves?

- a mi- le dijo como si fuera obvio.

- eso lo sé- le respondió Sango.

- entonces para que preguntas?- le dijo inocentemente. Sango apretó los puños irritada.

- me refiero a que no te observas bien? Que es lo que ves cuando te miras…- le dijo seriamente.

- a una chica normal…- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sango lanzo un bufido, era una batalla perdida, Kagome jamás se encontraría hermosa ni aunque todo el país se lo dijera.

- mejor vamos a la pizzería…- le dijo resignada. Kagome dio un gran salto entusiasmada.

- yupi!- grito como una niñita. Muchas personas se pusieron a reír al verla y Sango enrojeció de vergüenza mientras que, Kagome seguía saltando sin prestar atención al resto- comida! Comida! – grito sin perder su entusiasmo.

- por todos los cielos Kagome compórtate!- le pidió muerta de vergüenza. Mucha gente las miraba muy sonrientes.

- es tu hermana pequeña?- le pregunto una mujer mayor a Sango quien solo se sonrojo mas.

- no, soy su mejor amiga y su perdición…- le dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a reír y Sango solo se sonrojo mas.

- por qué lo dices?- le pregunto la anciana curiosa y enternecida por la actitud de Kagome.

- porque ella me pagara la cena hoy y la dejare sin dinero… mi estomago esta muerto de hambre!- Kagome se acaricio el estomago con una sonrisa y la anciana solto una risita- de que se ríe?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

- nada importante- les dijo la anciana- sabes pequeña mi restaurant queda ahí- le apunto a la esquina de la calle donde en un letrero decía "el valle" en letras moradas- y ahí hay buena comida…

- en serio?- le pregunto con la mirada brillante. Sango ya no podía mas siendo el centro de atención y tomo de la mano a Kagome. La anciana asintió con una sonrisa- cuánto cuesta?- le pregunto Kagome cuando llegaron al restaurant.

- corre por la casa- le dijo la anciana dulcemente.

- no podemos aceptar- le dijo Sango apenada.

- insisto…. Hoy estaba muy triste y ustedes me alegraron el día… déjenme invitarlas, además se ve que la pequeña Kagome tiene hambre…- Kagome se sonrojo, su estomago había pedido comida otra vez. Sango agito la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su amiga jamás cambiaria.

- muchas gracias Hiromi-sama- dijeron las chicas al unísono después de comer.

- no hay porque… espero verlas otra vez por aquí…- les dijo agitando su mano.

- por supuesto!-respondió energéticamente Kagome- su comida es deliciosa! De seguro vengo otra vez, pero eso si… con toda la familia!- Sango se puso a reír junto a la anciana. Kagome nunca dejaría de ser una completa glotona y entusiasta- nos veremos- le dijo Kagome a la anciana tomando sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- adiós- Sango hiso lo mismo y ambas partieron rumbo a su casa.

-que bien comí…- dijo Kagome a los pies del templo.

- igual yo… de seguro subí como tres kilos- dijo con una sonrisa su amiga.

- eso sería bueno… estas muy flaca- Kagome abrazo a su amiga con cariño- estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente- sabes que me puedo venir corriendo…

- no te preocupes Kagome… mi mamá llamo y me dijo que me encontraría en el camino… debemos ir al supermercado- Sango le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga que la veía no muy convencida- no pasa nada…

- llámame cuando estés con tu madre…- su preocupación se debía a que ya era tarde. Se habían pasado todo el tiempo con la anciana mujer conversando y comiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta que iban a ser las 8. Sango era muy linda para andar sola en la calle aun si el lugar era tranquilo. Sango vivía a una cuadra de su templo.

- de acuerdo- acepto Sango para tranquilizarla- dale mis saludos a la familia…

- igual…- Sango comenzó a andar mientras era observada por Kagome. Cuando la perdió de vista dio un suspiro y miro las largas escaleras- bien…- se dijo mirándolas con desafío- solo quedamos tu y yo… y no podrás vencerme…- se coloco bien la mochila y sus ojos parecieron llamas de fuego- en sus marcas…- dijo inclinándose un poco para darse impulso- listos… ya!- subió de dos en dos las largas escalinatas. Corría y subía a toda velocidad como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo- así se hace!- se felicito en la cima dando saltos llena de felicidad- otra vez, la campeona Kagome Higurashi ha vencido a su oponente!- se dijo como si narrara una gran hazaña- mañana voy a entrenar duro con los demás atletas…- doblo su cuello y sonrió cuando vio a su madre en la banca del árbol sagrado esperándola con una sonrisa- oíste todo eso?- le pregunto un poco avergonzada.

- siempre lo hago- le respondió la señora Naomi sin perder su sonrisa- la cena te espera… a menos que no tengas hambre…

- claro que la tengo! A comer y saludar a la chusma!- su madre solo se limito a sonreír más ampliamente ante su hija.

Un joven que estaba escondido tras los arbustos tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Había seguido todo el día a la joven desde que había salido de la escuela. Se había sorprendido cuando no había rechazado la oferta de comida de su madre, ya que la había visto todo el día en el restaurant de la mujer y había comido fideos y un gran postre de chocolate y aun parecía que le cabía mas comida. Volvió a sonreír. Al parecer su nueva "presa" era muy distinta a todas las mujeres con las que había salido. Se notaba que le valía gorro su figura y no le importaba si la veían hacer el ridículo con su comportamiento infantil, que extrañamente, a él le parecía de lo más encantador. Sus hombres no habían exagerado cuando dijeron que era una niña en cuerpo de mujer y que cuerpo! Aun no podía creer que una niña con un rostro tan hermoso y angelical tuviera el cuerpo tan desarrollado. Era su perdición, la inocencia y su forma de ser tan particular, sumado a su físico, era una gran tentación para él.

-ya pronto nos veremos las caras pequeña…dijo bajando las escaleras del templo- _presto__sarà__solo__mio__... kagome..._

-eh?-dijo kagome dandose la vuelta de repente al sentir que alguien la obserbaba.

- pasa algo amor?- le pregunto su madre en la entrada de la casa.

- nada- le respondio. Todo ese dia habia sentido que era obserbada pero creyo que era su imaginacion- a comer!- grito restandole importancia al asusnto.

-_asi que ya esta decidido no?-_le dijo una voz masculina por telefono.

- asi es miroku... mañana haremos las presentaciones formalmente...- inuyasha sonreia al pensar en como iba disfrutar todo esto- ya te llego el informe de los tarados?- le pregunto distraidamente.

- _si... y creo que se te va a caer la baba amigo... la chica se ve hermosa...-_la voz de miroku sonaba pervertida.

- no rebices cosas agenas entrometido!- le reclamo molesto inuyasha.

-_ era inevitable tenia curiosidad... recuerda que tu dijiste que lo tuyo era mio y viceversa..._

- pero esto es diferente... ella es solo mia...- le dijo seriemente.

_-egoista... pero vale la pena...-_moroku sonrio. Su amigo estaba de verdad muy interesado en la colegiala- _te has vuelto un verdadero deprabado amigo... mira que querer abusar de una niña... eres un pedofilo..._

- keh! No tienes cara para decir eso...- le respondio fastidiado- ademas no es tan niña...

-_lo es... segun el informe aun le quedan dos meses para los quince años...-_inuyasha se sorprendio ante tal revelacion. No esperaba que fuera tan joven, pero eso no importaba, ya estaba decidido.

- me vale- le respondio simplemente.

-_ ves que eres un deprabado... de seguro ya te la has imaginado en otras situaciones cochinon... a poco y estoy equivocado? De seguro ya tuviste un orgasmo fantastico imaginandola...-_ la voz de miroku sonaba mas pervertida que al principio, pero ahora tenia una mezcla de divercion al escuchar la respiracion entrecortada de su mejor amigo por el telefono, lo que queria decir que estaba en lo correcto-_ ves que si eres un pervertido... aprendiste del maestro..._

- eso no tiene nada que ver- le dijo sodando frio- "maldito miroku! Acaso es un adivino?"- se pregunto con nerviosismo- "o me ha estado espiando?"

-_no te he espiado si es que lo estas pensando-_ inuyasha casi se atraganto.

- "si es un adivino"- se dijo- nos vemos en la mansion...

-_ de acuerdo-_ le dijo riendo y corto. Inuyasha se irrito. Si habia tenido un orgasmo, mas bien varios, algunos producidos por su propia mano imaginandola a ella haciendolo o con otras mujeres. Pero es que desde que la conocio no se la podia sacar de la cabeza y su imaginacion le causaba estragos en su cuerpo los cuales tuvo que arreglar como pudo, pero aun asi, no podia sentirce satisfecho por completo. Se subio a su moto y se puso su casco. Miro a las interminables escaleras imaginandola subiendolas rapidamente, sin darse cueta que la falda se lebantava y mostraba mas de lo debido.

- demonios!- exclamo al sentir un dolor en su hombria- otra vez tendre que llamar a kikyo para que me ayude...- acelero lo mas que pudo pensando mil veces en lo que habia vivido este dia, en las infinitas sonrisas de kagome, en sus muecas y sus palabras entuciastas, en su actitud de niña y en su cuerpo- maldita sea!- exclamo al volver a sentir dolor. Es que no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella? Parecia ya una obsecion...- pero no me voy a rendir... va ha ser mia... eso lo juro, solo va a ser mia...


	4. chico viejo y ojos dorados

_**Cap. 4: "chico viejo y ojos dorados"**_

_**-**_por todos los cielos!- grito Kagome escuchando la alarma de su celular. 8:00 am- voy a llegar demasiado tarde!

La señora Higurashi sonrió a pesar de saber que su hija llegaría tarde y la llamarían en la tarde para decirle de los retrasos de su hija, pero no podía culparla, la noche era el único tiempo en el cual dormía esa niña y descansaba cosa que era imposible durante todo el día.

-MAMÁ!- grito Kagome con su uniforme puesto- estoy bien? mi almuerzo? Llego tarde!- hablo tan rápido que la señora Higurashi no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Le dio su mochila que ya tenía dinero y su almuerzo (cortesía de la señora Higurashi que sabía que su hija no se levantaría temprano)

- que te vaya bien- se despidió su madre. Kagome asintió y salío corriendo del templo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Inuyasha que estaba desde hace una hora frente al templo se estaba desesperando al ver que Kagome no bajaba nunca. Llego a pensar que no se levantaría o que estaría enferma, cosa que lo frustro y lo preocupo a la vez, pero cuando la vio bajar a toda velocidad no alcanzo a decir ni hacer nada, ya que Kagome apenas dejo de tocar las escaleras del templo, partió a toda velocidad a su escuela.

Estaba tarde, muy tarde. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8:15.

-"por Kami ayúdame!"- pidió al ver que no llegaría ni aunque fuera flash.

- te llevo!- le grito un chico desde una moto Harley Davidson de color negro.

- no me voy con extraños- contesto como si fuera una niña. Inuyasha sonrió complacido al ver que se hacia la difícil. Kagome lo ignoro y miro su reloj otra vez- por Kami!- grito al ver que ya no podría entrar. El portero era bueno con ella y solo podía dejarla pasar hasta las 8:20 am, pero ya no alcanzaba- no llegue…- Inuyasha se asusto al ver que de los ojos de ella salían lagrimas y se arrodillaba en el suelo de la calle.

- niña sal de ahí!- le grito Inuyasha como reprimenda. Al ver que ella no escuchaba, bajo de su moto y le puso el seguro- que pasa?- le pregunto al ver que ella solo lloraba.

- no cumplí mi promesa…- el labio inferior le tembló y vio como gruesas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules como un zafiro. Inuyasha se sintió conmovido por la importancia que la joven le daba a las promesas.

- con quien?- le pregunto con suavidad ayudándola a ponerse de pie- de que se trataba tu promesa?

- le dije a mamá que no llegaría mas nunca tarde a la escuela, pero…- se le quebró la voz y vio a los ojos a Inuyasha- ya no llegue a la escuela…

- pequeña tonta…- Inuyasha no le dijo nada más. Le puso su casco y le sonrió con cariño- yo te llevo- Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dejo guiar por él al asiento trasero de la moto. Lo abrazo por la espalda y sintió como su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al oler la fragancia que él llevaba.

- "de que me suena ese perfume?"- se pregunto aspirándolo- "huele como el mediterráneo… claro!"- sonrió como boba y apretó mas el abrazo. Inuyasha por su parte sintió como su corazón dio un brinco y la miro de reojo. Hipaba de vez en cuando, pero ya no lloraba. Sonrió como un tonto e hiso partir la moto. En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela- gracias…- le dijo bajándose de la moto y devolviéndole el casco- como sabias que aquí estudiaba?- le pregunto con inocencia.

-"diablos!"- le dijo su mente- por tu uniforme... mi sobrina venia a esta escuela…- mintió descaradamente. Él aun no tenía una sobrina, con suerte tenía una cuñada y eso a duras penas porque Rin no quería llevar la vida que su esposo tenia.

-oh- respondió ella creyéndole- muchas gracias…- se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa que se esfumo de inmediato al ver que la puerta de entrada estaba completamente cerrada- aun así no llegue…- Kagome cayó de rodillas otra vez y trato de retener las lagrimas. Inuyasha ya no la quería ver llorar y como si fuera una señal escucho como un niño pequeño pedía un dulce y recordó que Kagome era buena con las golosinas.

-"de seguro y se alegra"- pensó. Pero no se había dado cuenta que su plan inicial no había salido como esperaba. Tenía la idea de seducirla y "secuestrarla" para que no fuera a la escuela y se quedara con él, pero termino ayudándola a ir –"maldición! Soy un idiota"- se dijo cuando recordó que se había desviado, pero sonrió al instante- quieres ir a comer a alguna parte?- le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora- "ninguna mujer se ha resistido a esa sonrisa"- se dijo de manera arrogante.

- no gracias… debo volver a casa- Inuyasha sintió como si una roca le hubiese caído en la cabeza- muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aunque no debía haberla aceptado de un extraño… pudiste haberme hecho algo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero por alguna razón no eres de temer- Inuyasha rio con ironía, todos los que lo conocían de solo verlo salían corriendo pues sabían que a él no le temblaba la mano para mandar a otra persona al otro mundo y esta niña le decía que no era de temer.

- no digas eso si no me conoces- le dijo en voz baja. Kagome le sonrió con sinceridad e Inuyasha sintió a su corazón acelerarse.

- es cierto…- ella estiro su mano y luego le dijo- me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo 14 años y voy a tercero de secundaria…- Inuyasha la miro extrañado- se supone que tu ahora debes decirme quien eres, tu edad y que haces- le dijo ella divertida.

- emm- se reprendió mentalmente al hacer un sonido tan idiota, pero es que sus palabras lo dejaron desconcertado. Primero decía que no hablaba con extraños, luego que no era una persona de temer y ahora se presentaba de lo más amigable- soy Inuyasha Taisho- frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que le dio su verdadero nombre, se suponía que se llamaría Hikaru Takeda. Pero algo le decía que no debía mentirle- tengo 25 años y…- no sabía que decirle… no podía decirle a lo que se dedicaba, de seguro se espantaría- "y a mí que" le dijo una parte de su cerebro. Pero otra le decía que con ella las cosas tenían que ser diferentes- por el momento no estoy haciendo nada interesante- eso era mitad verdad, estaba con unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- wow- le dijo la chica- eres viejo…- Inuyasha se atraganto con su propia saliva cuando Kagome le dijo aquello- eres un chico muy viejo…

- viejo será tu abuelo- le dijo un poco molesto. Todas las mujeres lo encontraban joven y atractivo para su edad y ella…

- pero si eres viejo!- le dijo como una niña pequeña- cuando tu andabas en bicicleta yo todavía tomaba del biberón…- Kagome sonrió al ver que él la miraba perpleja. Cuando Inuyasha solto un bufido solto una risa-ves que eres viejo? Eres un enojón… si haces eso envejecerás mas rápido…- le dijo refiriéndose a su actitud y a su ceño fruncido.

- de seguro tu eres muy joven…- mascullo entre dientes.

- por lo menos mas que tú- le dijo sacándole la lengua. Iba a decir algo, pero al escuchar su risa fresca y limpia se le olvido lo que le quería decir- gracias por alegrarme el día…- Kagome miro a la escuela otra vez y suspiro con tristeza.

- todos los chicos a tu edad estarían felices de no ir a la escuela… y tú te pones triste- le dijo dándole una caricia a su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- "espera, espera, espera… yo jamás haría algo así como consolar o darle cariño a alguien… porque diablos lo hago con esta niña? Se supone que sería mi nuevo trofeo"- pero algo en sus palabras no le gustó, la ultima sobre todo. Pero no podía evitar ser dulce con la niña que tenia junto a él, era tan tierna e inocente- ven…- le tomo la mano y dio un suspiro de resignación. Adiós a los planes que tenía para ese día.

-así que usted es su apoderado suplente?- pregunto el rector en su oficina. Inuyasha estaba de lo más tranquilo sentado frente a él fingiendo ser un pariente de Kagome para poder ayudarla a pasar. Kagome por su parte estaba nerviosa junto a él. Inuyasha noto su tensión y le dio una mano que acompaño con una sonrisa para que se relajara. Kagome se perdió en los ojos dorados de su "salvador", pues estos, reflejaban tranquilidad y ternura?

- así es… Naomi Higurashi- como le había dicho la joven antes de entrar a la oficina del rector, pues Inuyasha le había dicho su plan- tubo un percance hoy en la mañana, por lo cual Kagome no pudo llegar antes, Naomi me pidió que yo viniera a dejar a Kagome a la escuela, ya que no quería que su hija perdiera las clases- el rector asintió convencido de las palabras de Inuyasha, además este le había pasado su identificación para corroborar que era mayor de edad.

- por esta vez será perdonada Higurashi san- Kagome suspiro aliviada- pero a la próxima la suspendo- Kagome trago duro y asintió- tendrá que esperar a la segunda hora de clases porque ahora ya están por terminar, ya luego se pondrá al corriente…- el rector inclino un poco la cabeza como despedida- buen día…

- buen día- se despidieron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono.

- de la que me has salvado- le dijo Kagome en la entrada del colegio- te debo una muy grande…- Kagome le sonrió y tomo sus manos, se sintió turbada al sentir la calidez de estas- llegaste junto para salvarme… eres un regalo oji chan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- no hay de… un momento!- le dijo levantando un poco la voz- como que oji chan? Ya te dije que no soy ningún anciano…

- eres mayor que yo?- le pregunto.

- si…

- entonces eres un anciano- le dijo burlona rio como una niña e Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula conteniendo su molestia- pero eres un anciano que llego para salvarme…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla- gracias…

- no hay de qué, pero no creas que lo hice gratis- se apresuro a decir. La miro de una forma provocativa y Kagome sintió un escalofrió- yo siempre cobro los favores, el verte no fue una casualidad y no pienso desaprovecharla…- se acerco a ella de forma peligrosa. Por fin estaba volviendo el verdadero Inuyasha, el osado al cual no le importaba nada más que él.

- que… que quieres?- le dijo de manera nerviosa- si quieres un bastón no tengo uno-bromeo ella sin entender porque Inuyasha se acercaba tanto a ella. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco al ver que no había captado sus palabras- que sucede?

- nada… hoy no ha sido mi día…- la miro fijamente y no pudo evitar que su conciencia le reclamara. Era una niña en comparación con él, era muy inocente y tierna como para seducirla y dejarla- te vendré a buscar a la salida de la escuela… - no se lo pregunto, más bien, dio por hecho que iría por ella.

- pero si apenas nos conocimos hoy!- le grito cuando lo vio alejarse de ella.

- te equivocas- le dijo dándose la vuelta mirándola por el rabillo del ojo- casi te atropello con mi motocicleta…- luego de decir eso se fue sin más. Kagome abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del por qué la motocicleta se le hacía familiar.

- así que los ojos que vi en esa ocasión… si eran dorados- pensó en voz alta- pero porque es tan viejo…- dijo agitando su cabeza hacia ambos lados restándole importancia.

000ooo-ooo000

-como te fue?- le pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha cuando llego a su "casa"

- como crees?- le dijo. Se suponía que Inuyasha volvería a su casa con Kagome, pero le había venido el ataque de buena persona- no sé qué mierda fue lo que me paso Miroku… le tenía ahí mismo donde la quería y la deje ir…

- ya…- le dijo Miroku sin creerlo- y eso por qué?

- ni idea…- le respondió. Por un momento recordó la sonrisa de ella y sonrió como bobo- pero es más linda de cerca… dios Miroku la hubieras visto era angelo più bello del mondo… su sonrisa era hermosa, su risa, todo… y- miro el techo de su "casa" y dio un suspiro- no fui capaz de decirle nada… bueno, intente seducirla, pero no entendió… es demasiado inocente…

- yo te dije que era una niña, pero tu… y dele con que la querías para ti- le reprocho su amigo. Pero conocía a Inuyasha desde hace años, sabía que él no se dejaba influenciar por su conciencia, quien mejor que él mismo lo sabía si lo había visto con sus propios ojos matar a mujeres sin compasión o acostarse y seducir incluso hasta una monja sin el menor pudor, si esa niña no cayó a las manos de Inuyasha y este no lo evito y aun mas reflejaba una cara de ternura, eso quería decir que algo más pasaba ahí- como te sentiste?

- no lo sé…- le respondió dando un suspiro- tenía todo claro en mi mente, todas las piezas en su lugar, pero al último momento… - recordó su voz y dio otro suspiro- me encontré a mi mismo consolándola y dándole una caricia a su cabeza…- Miroku abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- tú consolando a alguien?- le pregunto sin creerlo.

- así mismo- Miroku solto un "woha" e Inuyasha se sentó junto a él en el sofá- pero si me complació este día, aunque no feu lo que tenia en mente, no fue un desperdicio del todo- lo dijo refiriéndose a la charla. Había descubierto que era muy confiada- me dijo que no me veía como una mala persona…

- ya…- volvió a decir con sorpresa Miroku.

-si…- afirmo el otro- y además me dijo que era un chico viejo…- Miroku rio e Inuyasha también, ahora si le hacían gracia sus palabras- me dijo que yo andaba en bicicleta cuando ella apenas bebía del biberón…

- esa chica se nota que es especial…

-Angel è una bella e pura... tenero e ingenuo...- le dijo en italiano recordando sus palabras y sus ojos- di guardare più puro e onesto, come si può immaginare...

- ni que lo digas... si logro sacarte de tu objetivo... tiene que ser una ragazza molto speciale- miroku se fijo en la mirada perdida de su amigo y sonrio para sus adentros. Jamas habia visto a inuyasha con esa mirada tan dulce y tranquila, en todos los años en los cuales estubo junto a él lo vio con esa expresion en el rostro y se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a una persona especial.

-è l'angelo più bello del mondo ... e non voglio che qualcun altro ci vuole da me ...- se dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando la fragancia de flores de sakuras que tenia la joven- il mio angelo bello ... di chiunque altro...

000ooo—ooo000

-nunca olvidaria...- dijo kagome mirando por la ventana de su salon. Estaba en reseso y podia derse ese lujo de estar tranquila- esos ojos... por mas que quisiera son especiales y hermosos, pero...- miro hacia el cielo y dio una sonrisa nostalgica- de algun modo en sus ojos se veia que ocultaba algo... solo me pregunto...- dijo en un murmullo- que será lo que hay en su corazón...

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Dulces chocolates

**aqui estamos con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. lamento la demora pero estoy lesionada de mis tobillos y he estado tomando remedios de lo mas puaj! que hay**

**les quiero hacer una recomendacion antes de leer el fic: en este capi hay bailes que les recomiendo que vean en youtube (shugo chara especificamente la coreografia de la cancion minna no tamago) o escuchen las canciones a mi parecer son buenas...**

**para el proximo capi les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion diamond de shugo chara otra vez jeje**

**un beso para todas las chicas que siguen mis fics**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

_**Cap. 5: "dulces chocolates"**_

-ya me voy!- grito Kagome desde la entrada de su casa. Ese día ella tenía una salida con sus compañeros de curso, pues, como pronto saldrían de secundaria estaban juntando dinero para hacerse una despedida.

-no te falta nada hija?- le pregunto con cariño su madre-dinero? Comida?

-no mamá… ya llevo todo lo necesario… además- Kagome se sonrojo y su madre la vio adorable- lo que tengo que hacer es un baile y un…- se puso más roja-cosplay…

-donde iras hija?- le pregunto su abuelo.

-ira a una feria a vender objetos papá, luego competirá en algunas de las actividades para ganar dinero y después nuestra pequeña hará un baile disfrazada… no te parece linda!- exclamo la señora Higurashi.

-entonces te veremos haya- dijo su hermanito de repente- nunca te he visto en actividades así…- sonrió con dos estrellas por ojos- te podrían ver unos caza talentos y serias famosa nee chan!

-jeje no es para tanto…- miro el reloj de la casa y vio que era tarde- por Kami sama! – Exclamo casi de forma ahogada- me voy!

-suerte Kagome!- gritaron todos.

000ooo000

-así que aquí vive la niña- dijo Miroku levantando un poco sus gafas de sol. Estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto junto a su amigo- por qué hemos venido un día sábado? Quieres un amuleto para la felicidad?- le pregunto de forma burlona a su amigo.

-no fastidies- le dijo Inuyasha también con unas gafas puestas- si mal no recuerdo lo que me dijo esa mocosa…

-Kagome?- pregunto Miroku extrañado de que le dijera así.

-no!- le grito indignado- una mocosa de esa escuela que quiso pedirme una cita- Miroku sonrió pervertidamente- no hice nada con ella… si quiero a Kagome en mi cama no puedo dejar que una de las compañeras le diga que tuvo algo conmigo, lo fastidiaría todo…

-pero a ti te gustan los retos- afirmo Miroku mirando las escaleras del templo.

-pero mis tácticas no funcionan con Kagome…- miro hacia el frente tomando el volante de su auto. Era un audi plateado muy espacioso y elegante- dijo que hoy había una feria en la cual iba a participar Kagome, bueno no lo dijo con esas palabras, pero bueno, ya entiendes no?- Miroku suspiro al ver el enredo de su amigo- no quería perder la oportunidad de verla sin el uniforme de la escuela…

-ahhh- suspiro Miroku- a veces pienso que hasta tu mismo te enredas la mente desquiciada que tienes…- Inuyasha iba a replicar pero Miroku se adelanto- mira que bello ángel es, el que cae desde el templo- Inuyasha enseguida dirigió su mirada a la joven colegiala que bajaba los peldaños del templo a gran velocidad.

-esta hermosa…- dijo en un susurro que solo Miroku escucho. Este asintió animadamente viendo el atuendo de Kagome. Llevaba una falda hasta la mitad del muslo de mezclilla y una cadena colgaba desde el bolsillo hasta una de las tiras para el cinturón, llevaba una blusa celeste que se ajustaba a su cintura y busto gracias al corsé que llevaba de color negro por fuera de la blusa, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta hacia el lado izquierdo. En su brazo tenía un bolso deportivo de color blanco.

-eres un maldito con buen gusto, las fotos no le hacen justicia- dijo Miroku pasmado- es bellísima…

-Miroku- dijo en tono de advertencia- te recuerdo que yo la vi primero…así que

-tranquilo amigo mío… no intentare nada con ella, solo te doy mi humilde opinión de esa diosa en cuerpo mortal- Miroku sonrió y esa sonrisa le pareció a Inuyasha la mas pervertida que había visto en su vida.

-mas te vale- le dijo viendo como Kagome corría esquivando a toda la gente- bien, hora de ponerse en marcha…- quito el freno de mano e hiso los cambios correspondientes, pisando el acelerador para seguirla.

000ooo000

-gomen- dijo Kagome juntando sus manos en su pecho con suplica- pero mi familia me entretuvo en la puerta…

-Kagome chan…- dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto, hasta más arriba de los hombros y ojos azules oscuros, con un suspiro- lo bueno es que llegaste antes de las competencias…

-hai- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al saberse perdonada.

-trajiste tu equipo?- le pregunto otra chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos castaños.

-así es Eri chan- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa- y bueno… Yuka chan, Eri chan- se sonrojo levemente- daré lo mejor de mí para que me perdonen el retraso- Eri y Yuka la miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

-que tierna!- gritaron al unísono ambas chicas abrazando a su amiga- gambare Kagome chan!- le dijeron al soltarla, con las manos en puños y los codos junto a sus cinturas.

-ya sabes cuales son los premios- dijo Sango con una ropa deportiva puesta- una caja de chocolates y 50 yens que en este momento nos falta-Sango vio la mirada radiante de su amiga al oír hablar de dulces- da lo mejor nee?

-hai!

-_se les ruega a todos los participantes, prepararse para la competencia de atletismo de 50 metros planos-_la voz de una mujer se escucho en los altavoces.

-gambare Sango chan!- dijeron Yuka, Eri y Kagome a la vez con la mirada reluciente.

-ha-hai- dijo con nerviosismo Sango.

- tienes todo mi apoyo Sa-chan!- le grito Kagome siguiéndola y estirando el puño seguidas veces- gambare, gambare- todas las personas que habían, se le quedaban viendo y soltaban risitas al ver el entusiasmo infantil que ponía Kagome al estirar y recoger su brazo.

-Kag-Kagome para- le dijo sonrojada Sango.

- el abrazo de buena suerte!- le dijo Kagome sin prestar atención a nada mas- tu puedes!- le dijo aun en el abrazo. Ninguna se percato que a una distancia prudente, dos jóvenes guapos las miraban soltando unas risitas al ver la cara que ponía Sango, mezcla de vergüenza y ternura por su amiga.

- arigato- se solto de su amiga y le dio una caricia a su cabeza como si fuera una niña- me esforzaré nee?

-tip!- grito entusiasmada.

-jajajaja- se reía Inuyasha mientras se iba a las galerías para ver las competencias- no es tierna?- le pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo quien lo miro incrédulo a sus palabras- es una niña tan tierna que dan hasta ganas de abraz…- Inuyasha se calló. Miroku lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona- que?- pregunto confundido.

-no sé si te diste cuenta pero estabas alagando la ternura de Kagome-san…- Inuyasha seguía sin comprender- _es una niña tan tierna que dan hasta ganas de abrazarla_- le dijo imitando su voz. Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-yo dije eso?- le pregunto sin salir de su estupor.

-bueno lo de abrazarla no lo dijiste completamente, pero a eso ibas…- Miroku sonrió- ten cuidado amigo, mira que si no te cuidas terminaras cayendo, sin querer en las manos del pequeño angelito…

Se escucho un disparo y ambos hombres dejaron ahí su conversación para ver la carrera. Sango iba en segundo lugar hasta el momento junto a una chica de cabellos rubios. Kagome miraba desde las bancas a su amiga correr, sabiendo que en el último momento el orgullo de su amiga saldría como diciendo "no perderé ante una rubia artificial". Kagome conocía a su amiga de primaria, la conocía tan bien, sabía que era perfeccionista y también era un tanto orgullosa, pero así la quería. Sango mientras tanto pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Kagome hacia, aumentando en el último momento la velocidad llegando primera.

-sabia que lo harías!- grito dando brincos en su puesto. Todos sus compañeros estaban dando saltos muy emocionados. La primera carrera, era de ellos.

-Kagome-chan debes prepararte!- le dijo Eri.

-hai!- salío disparada del lugar a buscar otro para cambiarse de ropa. Inuyasha estaba estratégicamente en un sitio donde la podía ver con claridad. Sintió la sangre arder en sus venas cuando comprobó que varios de los chicos que estaban junto a ella se volteaban solo a mirarla y luego sonreían de forma boba.

- malditos mocosos- mascullo enojado. Miroku no dijo nada, pero solo solto una risa al comprender la furia de su amigo.

-la amiga castaña de Kagome-san es bonita- dijo para distender un poco la "mala vibra"- creo que esa es para mi

-keh! Haz lo que quieras- Miroku sonrió.

-claro que lo hare…

-_los participantes de la carrera de los 100 metros planos, por favor prepararse para salir_

-es el turno de Kagome-chan- dijo Yuka con nerviosismo- ojala le vaya bien…

- lo hará bien- dijo Sango con una pequeña toalla de mano para secar su rostro.

- como estas tan segura Sango-chan?- le pregunto.

- porque yo tengo un arma secreta que se usara a su debido tiempo- sonrió con malicia y un aura tenebrosa la recorrió haciendo que Yuka temblara.

-s-si t-tu l-lo di-dices- le dijo nerviosa al ver como la sonrisa de Sango se agrandaba.

-déjamelo a mi- murmuro macabramente.

-Sango-chan!- grito Kagome desde su posición- recuerda lo que me prometiste eh!

- si!- le dijo levantando su pulgar.

-ahhh-Kagome se preparo y solo vio en su mente el camino que debía recorrer. Olvidando todo lo demás-"esto es entre tú y yo"- se dijo mirando la meta- "no perderé ante ti"- se escucho un disparo y Kagome salío literalmente volando de su posición, dejando a sus compañeros y espectadores con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente al ver lo rápida que era.

-n-no sabía que Kagome-san fuera así de veloz- dijo Miroku sin creer lo que veía. Inuyasha no contesto solo miraba como las piernas de Kagome se movían tomando más velocidad con cada impulso.

-HAY TRES CAJAS ESPERANDOTE!- le grito como maniática Sango haciendo que sus compañeros (e incluso Inuyasha y Miroku) la miraran extrañados. Kagome desde la distancia oyó el grito de su amiga y sufrió una transformación su rostro. De uno agitado al respirar, a uno tenebroso con una sonrisa maliciosa- la carrera es de ella…- dijo Sango sonriendo. Todos la miraron sin comprender, esta solo apunto hacia Kagome.

-QUE!- gritaron todos al ver a Kagome ya en la meta mientras los otros competidores se habían detenido a la mitad sin poder creer lo que habían visto. Kagome solo agito su mano hacia Sango e hiso el signo de la victoria con sus dedos, siendo devuelto al instante por Sango.

-tu…- Inuyasha no podía articular palabra- viste eso?

-fue un rayo…- Miroku veía como Kagome iba a su lugar dando brinquitos sin prestar atención a la gente que la veía- parecía un…

-esa niña es una caja de sorpresas…- murmuro Inuyasha cuando ya pudo hablar. Sonrió al ver como se arrojaba a los brazos de su amiga y sonreía como una niñita.

000ooo000

-Sango…- Kagome miro a su amiga muy sonrojada- no quiero hacer esto…

-que no te gusta disfrazarte?- le pregunto Sango haciéndole una semi coleta hacia el lado izquierdo dejando el resto de su cabello suelto, mientras terminaba de poner el broche en forma de corazón en su cabeza.

-si, pero es muy distinto hacerlo en una fiesta de disfraces con tu familia y tu amiga mas intima, a… que todos te vean así!- Sango se rio- no te rías no es cómico- le dijo inflando sus mejillas.

- haz lo que siempre haces Kagome- acaricio su cabeza- olvida que todos existen y solo haz lo que te toca nee?

- bueno- dijo con un encantador sonrojo.

000ooo000

-ahora que pasara?- le pregunto a Miroku mientras se acomodaban en la segunda fila frente a un escenario.

-una competencia de baile cosplay- dijo mirando un folleto tocando su barbilla- nunca lo he visto…

-no es algo que en Italia se vea muy seguido no?- le dijo mirando el escenario echado en el asiento de adelante, mientras un grupo se presentaba imitando a Susumiya Haruhi- Kagome participara?

-creo… lo que dice aquí es que son dos bailes por grupo y luego en las semi finales uno que es el decisivo- Miroku seguía sin apartar la mirada del folleto, mirando de vez en cuando el escenario- bien creo que llego el turno de Kagome-san- dijo Miroku apuntando hacia el escenario donde Sango arreglaba algunos detalles.

-oh- fue lo único que dijo poniéndose recto.

**Pyon pyon**

**fumu fumu**

**iei iei**

**howa howa**

**kira kira**

**iei iei**

**tamago wa naniiro?**

**iei iei iei**

Kagome estaba con una sonrisa radiante mientras bailaba la canción de minna no tamago de shugo chara. A Inuyasha se le antojo adorable vestida de rosado como el amuleto de corazón de la protagonista.

**ijiwaru na koto iitemo**

**daisuki daate shiteru**

**kenka ha shouchuu dake do**

**itsudemo soba ni iru kara**

**shinjite kuretara**

**nandemo dekichau**

**sou dakara haato wo**

**anrokku shite**

Kagome ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras bailaba. De lo único que era consiente era de que tenía una penetrante mirada que no la había dejado desde que subió al escenario.

**naritai koto tsutaetai koto**

**daiji na koto hontou no koto**

**jibun no koto kizukanai koto**

**fushigi na koto shiawase na koto**

**zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo**

**pyon pyon**

**fumu fumu**

**iei iei**

**howa howa**

**kira kira**

**iei iei**

**tamago wa naniiro?**

**iei iei iei**

Todos los presentes estaban aplaudiendo mientras Kagome les regalaba una sonrisa y les guiñaba un ojo con simpatía. Inuyasha no paraba de mirarla y sonreír como un verdadero idiota. Miroku aplaudía y reía a la vez al ver que para su amigo no existía nadie más que Kagome.

-esta hermosa…- se dijo mas para él que para su acompañante. En ese preciso momento Kagome miro en su dirección (mientras esperaban que pusieran la segunda canción. Inuyasha se sintió perdido en la profundidad de la mirada de Kagome, y esta a su vez sintió un latido en su corazón que le decía que estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-"y este? Por qué abra venido? Sabría que hoy abría golosinas?"- se pregunto sin comprender la verdadera razón de Inuyasha.

-"se abra dado cuenta por qué es que estoy aquí?"- se pregunto Inuyasha sin saber que ella pensaba que él venía por la comida en vez de para verla a ella.

La canción comenzó a sonar y Kagome ya no presto más atención a nada más que a sus compañeras de baile, entre ellas estaba Yuka y Eri a las cuales les gustaba mucho bailar y la otra era Rika que había llegado hace poco a la escuela.

**Cape no susu wo**

**kaze ni hirugaeshi arukeba**

**daremo go sotto**

**akogare no tameiki tsuku yo**

**shumi ja nai toka**

**spicy no koto itte mo**

**honto no chara wa**

**wakatteru tomodachi dakara**

**kiritsu! rei!**

**kiriri to ne**

**gorei hitotsu**

**kime tara**

Inuyasha miro a la chica vestida de Amarillo y la reconoció como la chica que le habia pedido una cita. La miro bien con el traje puesto y noto que se notaba que la muchacha era copa B.

-"lastima… era bonita. Aunque no tanto como mi pequeña pero bueno que se le va a hacer"- si siquiera noto el pronombre posesivo "su"

**school days**

**hajimeyo**

**getsuyobi wa**

**minna ni aeru kara suki**

**futsu de futsu ja nai**

**shiawase**

Kagome seguía en su mundo sonriendo como tonta. Pensando en lo que le esperaba para después.

-"chocolates… dulces chocolates para mi, para mi… dulces chocolates para mi, para mi"- mentalmente estaba cantando sin darse ni cuenta de los suspiros que arrancaba a los jóvenes que la miraban sonreír. Simplemente estaba en su mundo, imaginándose otra vez en una casa hecha de chocolate.

-"malditos mocosos!"- pensó Inuyasha al ver que los chicos de la primera fila se acercaban para mirarla más de cerca- teme…

-tranquilo amigo mío, Kagome no te perdonaría si hicieras un escándalo en su presentación… no crees?- le dijo Miroku fingiendo que no estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada. En su vida había visto algo más chistoso que su amigo celoso- hice un verso sin esfuerzo…- y sonrió.

**hiruyasumi wa**

**royal garden de ocha**

**himitsu no**

**hanashi oshiete ageru**

Cuando la canción termino. El grupo de Kagome hiso una inclinación y agitaron sus manos como despedida. Rika miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió con coquetería, pensando que este la había ido a ver. Inuyasha se percato de eso y frunció el ceño.

-"por qué será que esta mocosa intenta seducirme y la que yo quiero que lo haga no lo hace?"- solto un bufido.

-vamos por un refresco?- dijo Miroku sin esperar a Inuyasha. La verdad solo había querido ver a Kagome para molestar a su amigo, pero ya había terminado su show.

-te sigo…

000ooo000

-no seas mala Rika chan!- decía Kagome mientras Rika tenía en sus manos un trozo enorme de chocolate.

- no ves que puedes engordar con esto? Después que pasara si te necesitamos para una competencia… estarás gorda!- le reclamo esta sin prestarle atención al puchero de Kagome.

-me lo gane al ganar la carrera!- le dijo como una niña caprichosa- Sango me lo dio como premio!

- así que Taijiya es la que quiere que estés gorda?- frunció el ceño. Sango no le caía nada bien, solo por el hecho de que cuando hicieron elecciones para el presidente de salón, todos habían votado por Sango y esta simplemente acepto con desgana. La muy maldita veía ese puesto como si nada, mientras que ella se moría por ser la representante del salón.

-que pasa conmigo?- pregunto la castaña bebiendo un agua mineral.

-que te pasa loca! Como le das a Kagome golosinas sabiendo que después será una vaca!- le reclamo.

-se ve que eres nueva- le dijo Sango mirando la carita triste de Kagome al no tener su dulce- ni aunque ella se comiera 20 platos de ramen engordaría… te lo digo porque lo sé…- sonrió- ahora dale el chocolate… si no hará un escándalo- Sango se fue de ahí. Sabiendo que ya era tarde- pobre chica…

-que demonios…- miro a Kagome y vio que esta estaba llorando- no me digas que lloras porque no tienes tu chocolate?- pregunto incrédula.

-BAKA!- le grito histérica. Si hay algo que no se debe hacer con Kagome, es privarla de las cosas que quiere, como por ejemplo: su chocolate- quien rayos te crees para no darme MI chocolate- le espeto enojada. Rika se sorprendió. Esta Kagome no tenía nada que ver con la que conocía- me lo gane corriendo y tú me lo quitas… COMPRATE EL TUYO!- le grito enojada tratando de acercarse para arrebatarle el dulce. Rika lo tiro lejos- que haz…- pero no termino de hablar. Su ira le nublo la mente- eres una…- estiro el brazo y su palma dio directo en la mejilla se Rika- BAKA! Era mío…- se puso a correr sin dirección, con la vista nublada por las lagrimas-"baka, baka, baka… porque le hiso eso a un pobre chocolate?"- le dijo lamentándolo. Corría tan rápido y sin mirar que no se dio cuenta cuando un chico la atrapo en sus brazos. Levanto la vista y vio un par de ojos dorados que la miraban preocupados.

-que paso pequeña?- le pregunto estrechándola en sus brazos. Estaba caminando junto a Miroku mirando lo que se ofrecía en la feria, cuando vio salir corriendo a una chica disfrazada, la había reconocido al instante por el color del traje (rosado) y la salío persiguiendo sin percatarse de que había tirado su bebida.

-Rika-chan…- dijo en un sollozo apretando el abrazo.

-que paso con esa- dijo molesto. Sabia de quien hablaba. Esa chica se le había insinuado tanto que hasta su número le dio, como un caballero lo acepto, pero nunca pensó en llamarla.

-Rika-chan…- Kagome lo miro a los ojos haciendo un puchero tan tierno que Inuyasha no pudo evitar besarle la frente con cariño- tiro al suelo el chocolate que Sango me dio por ganar la carrera…- Inuyasha sintió como un balde le caía en la cabeza.

-por eso lloras?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-no me dejo probarlo siquiera… se veía tan rico- Kagome sollozo mas e Inuyasha la apretó contra el acariciando su cabeza.

-y saliste corriendo porque esa niña te voto el chocolate?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Salí corriendo porque no quería volver a abofetearla- Inuyasha la separo de sí y la miro- que?

-le pegaste?- pregunto con su mano en la mejilla de Kagome.

-si…- dijo bajito con un encantador sonrojo en la mejilla- no lo hice con intención… solo me deje llevar por mis impulsos…- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior- ese es uno de mis tanto defectos…

- a mi no me lo parece- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Haciéndola sonrojar. Sonrió por ese hecho- y bueno en vista de que me quede sin mi refresco por perseguirte y tu estas sin tu chocolate, que te parece si me acompañas y te doy uno por tu baile?- Kagome le dio la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

-enserio?- pregunto emocionada apretando la cintura de Inuyasha con sus manos, con los ojitos brillantes.

-claro…- Kagome solto una exclamación llena de felicidad y se lanzo a su cuello para besarlo en la mejilla.

-gracias! Oh muchas gracias! Eres un príncipe!- Inuyasha la abrazo sin dejar de sonreír y comenzó a avanzar con ella a cuestas, ya que no lo soltaba y solo besaba su mejilla. Miroku que había seguido a su amigo sonrió por la escena que veía. Su amigo camina con Kagome encima de él como si no pesara nada y lo que más le agradaba era ver que no tenía una mirada sucia, más bien una cálida.

- no creo que sea mi imaginación pero…- los siguió lentamente- creo que mi amigo ya cayó bajo los encantos de su ángel…

-bueno… cual quieres?- le pregunto cuando llegaron a un puesto donde solo vendían chocolates.

-hay tantos que no puedo decidirme…- Inuyasha la miro y tomo su mano sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Estaba tan feliz al ver esa mirada radiante y esa sonrisa dulce que no se daba cuenta de nada- uno con almendras!- le dijo apretando la mano de Inuyasha.

-de almendras entonces- le indico a la señora cual quería y esta les sonrió dándoles su pedido- gracias- le dijo sujetando la caja donde los había guardado.

-a usted joven… tiene una hermana muy bonita- dijo la señora mirando a Kagome quien le había arrebatado la cajita con los chocolates y daba vueltas con saltitos en su sitio. Inuyasha quedo de piedra al escucharla.

-gracias… pero ella no es- pero no dijo nada mas ya que Kagome le tomo la mano para irse a otro lugar. _"tiene una hermana muy bonita"_ sabía que Kagome era más que eso, pero lo de hermana le había calado hondo- "ella es tan joven que parece mi hermana"- ese pensamiento lo deprimió, haciendo que escondiera su mirada tras su flequillo- "me siento como si fuera un profanador de cunas"

-Onii chan- lo llamo extrañada al ver que no la miraba- estas bien?

-"hasta ella piensa que soy su hermano"- se dijo mas triste aun- no me digas así…

-así como? Onii chan?- le pregunto haciendo que la mirara- no te gusta?

- no soy nada tuyo- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-claro que si eres algo mío!- le dijo. E Inuyasha sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso al escuchar decir "eres algo mío"- eres mi Ouji sama- le regalo otra sonrisa- nee?

-si tu lo dices- le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió- entonces te parece malo si te elijo como mi princesa?- Kagome sonrió.

-no tengo nada de princesa…

- claro que si…

-claro que no…

-te digo que si…

-y yo te digo que no…

-que si!

-que no!- ambos comenzaron a reír por su absurda discusión y Kagome volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha como una niña- mi Ouji sama…

-mi Hime sama- beso su frente con devoción y luego la miro a los ojos bajando rápidamente la mirada a sus labios- "un beso… solo dame eso…"- pidió a la nada.

- arigato- le dijo Kagome acercándose a él. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y aguanto la respiración esperando su premio, la solto de repente al sentir que el beso había sido en su mejilla- arigato…

- no hay porque…- le dijo decepcionado.

-Kagome!- grito la voz de Sango a lo lejos- Kagome!

-ahí voy Sango!- le grito separándose de Inuyasha- nos vemos luego- se despidió poniéndose a correr con la cajita de chocolates en sus manos.

-parece ser que estas decepcionado- le dijo Miroku llegando junto a él.

- esperaba algo que no fuera un beso en la mejilla…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Miroku.

- pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que tu bello ángel era demasiado inocente como para dar un paso que tu esperas… pienso que deberías rendirte con ella, en este tiempo cualquiera de las otras mujeres que haz tenido ya te habrían llevado a su cama, esta niña no lo hará…- le dijo sabiamente Miroku- creo que es mejor que la dejes…

- ni de broma- le dijo serio.

- amigo, si sigues así te puedes terminar enredando más de la cuenta- no quería decir la palabra "enamorarse" ya que sabía que Inuyasha se lo tomaría mal.

- eso lo decido yo- le dijo de forma testaruda. Sintió a su teléfono vibrar- diga?- pregunto un poco hostil-oh ya veo…- dijo seriamente. Su semblante cambio totalmente a uno sombrío- ahí estaré…

- qué pasa?- le pregunto Miroku casi sabiendo la respuesta.

- hay trabajo que hacer- no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la feria.

"_**estaba metido hasta el cuello en una vida de la cual no había medio de escape… solo espera a un ángel que te salve de la destrucción de tu alma"**_

00ooo000

-dulces chocolates de mi príncipe, mi príncipe…- cantaba Kagome mientras comía sus chocolates con almendras- mi príncipe me dio estos dulces, dulces chocolates para mi, para mi…- la cajita se le cayó de las manos cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho- mi príncipe…

_**Continuara ...**_


	6. Corazón oscuro

_**Cap. 6: " corazón oscuro"**_

-Inuyasha…-Miroku paso a la habitación de Inuyasha después de tocar la puerta. Como no había escuchado respuesta se atrevió a pasar- como estas?

-tu como crees?- le dijo el otro de forma fría. Inuyasha se encontraba en su cama con una venda en el hombro derecho y una cara de fastidio- por lo menos al que me hiso esto se lo están comiendo los gusanos… ese infeliz…- Inuyasha apretó los puños y su cara se ensombreció al recordar lo que había pasado hace casi un mes.

FLASH BACK

_Inuyasha había recibido la llamada de su mano derecha Koga Ookami, quien le había informado que uno de los suyos lo estaba traicionando y le vendía mercancía al enemigo. Inuyasha había sentido como se transformaba su semblante sereno. Estaba furioso, a él nadie le veía la cara de idiota y le traicionaba sin recibir su merecido. Había llegado lo más pronto posible a las afueras de Tokio junto con algunos de sus subordinados,(que eran 10) todos sabían que la banda enemiga se cuidaba bien las espaldas, sobre todo si se trataba de la banda de los Taisho y se habían encontrado al traidor entregándole la mercancía a un tipo vestido de negro y se notaba, por la tranquilidad del hombre que o estaba protegido por alguien más o estaba demasiado confiado de que el hombre que le entregaba la mercancía no había sido descubierto._

_-así que aquí es donde se juntan las ratas- dijo con un tono de voz gélido acercándose sin miedo a su ex- colega._

_-Inuyasha…- dijo el hombre en un suspiro. Inuyasha lo tenía apuntando con un arma y lo miraba fríamente- no es lo que cree…-le dijo el hombre temiendo por su vida._

_-no me digas…-le dijo sarcásticamente. Inuyasha le disparo en el corazón, al tipo de negro cuando lo vio moverse y el traidor dio un respingo y sintió como sudaba a chorros por el miedo- ahora dime Taro… te divertiste?- le pregunto con una sonrisa terrorífica._

_-no…. No me mate- logro articular el hombre aunque presentía que sus palabras no servían de nada._

_-demasiado tarde- Inuyasha sin miramientos le disparo en la cabeza y vio como su cuerpo caía- la basura cae al piso…- miro el cuerpo con el ceo apretado y con una mirada llena de desprecio- púdrete en el maldito infierno…_

_-jefe cuidado!- exclamó Koga al ver que venían unos sujetos. Inuyasha se tiro al suelo y cuando los tuvo a la vista empezó el tiroteo. Habían 8 sujetos con pasa montañas, con silenciadores en sus pistolas. Lo que le dio a pensar que era una trampa._

_-"así que los malditos sabían que lo íbamos a descubrir"-pensó Inuyasha. En una distracción uno de los sujetos le hirió el hombro derecho- mierda!- exclamo al sentir el dolor. Los estaba viendo alejarse y podía escuchar claramente como sus hombres seguían disparando hacia lo sujetos que pasaron de 8 a 3. Inuyasha vio al que le disparo y con esfuerzo le apunto y le dio en la pierna. Con dificultad se puso de pie. Su mirada era de temer y varios de sus hombres estaban heridos. Se acerco al tipo que le disparo y este se arrastraba con tal de que no lo alcanzara. Inuyasha lo miro y el hombre supo que estaba muerto- vete al infierno- e Inuyasha disparo entre sus ojos. Miro su hombro y con su mano libre trato de detener el sangrado. No era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y no estaba para nada arrepentido, así era la vida… su vida._

_-jefe aquí tenemos a estos- dijo Koga. Había 2 de los sujetos en el suelo y estaban sangrando. Inuyasha miro a sus hombres y vio que entre ellos se estaban ayudando para ir al furgón en el que habían llegado- que hacemos?- le pregunto serio._

_-llévalos a la cueva lobo- le dijo de forma burlona- interrógalos y si no son de ayuda… ya sabes que hacer- le dijo con la mirada oscurecida. Koga de inmediato capto el mensaje._

_-hecho- le dijo Koga y se fue. Como pudo siguió caminando hacia su auto donde Miroku, quien también tenía un arma en la mano lo miro preocupado._

_-dios! Inuyasha estas bien?- le pregunto guardando el arma tras su pantalón._

_-un hijo de perra me dio…- Inuyasha se apretó el hombro y sintió como el dolor aumentaba. Después todo se volvió negro. Solo pudo escuchar el grito de su amigo y como el furgón comenzaba a marcharse._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-bueno si puedes hablar así, supongo que estas mejor no?- le dijo sonriendo. Inuyasha no lo miro si quiera- Kaede dijo que te traería un caldo de pollo más tarde…

-esa vieja…- dijo Inuyasha con fastidio. Se toco el hombro y frunció el ceño cuando sintió un leve tirón- siempre exagera… ni que fuera la primera vez que me dan un tiro…

-pero esta vez estuvo a punto de que te diera en el corazón- le reprendió Miroku paseándose por la habitación- además Kaede te aprecia mucho para que te mueras… le haría falta a quien regañar…

-por dios Miroku ni que fuera un maldito niño pequeño!- exclamo enojado- Koga ha dicho algo?- le pregunto cambiando el semblante. No quería hablar de su ama de llaves, ella a veces lo hacía sentir como un tonto y no le gustaba.

-era lo que pensábamos, Naraku trata de hundirnos y consiguió que Taro trabajara para él, como? Ni idea, pero ya no hay un problema con respecto a un traidor… les dejaste bastante claro que eres tú mismo el que los mata- la cara de Miroku ya no reflejaba paz, más bien era tan sombría como la de Inuyasha.

-esto es una familia Miroku…- dijo Inuyasha apretando los puños- el que nos traiciona muere… así de simple, además es un honor que los tenga que matar yo mismo…

-claro…- Miroku miro hacia la ventana y suspiro. La familia de su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo que se encargaba de negocios "peculiares" Inuyasha y su hermano dirigían una gran banda que seguía las instrucciones de su padre que estaba al mando. Los Taisho tenían varias empresas que escondían muchas cosas "ilícitas" y traficaban otras. Miroku era el abogado de Inuyasha y se encargaba de la empresa que el manejaba. Ya no recordaba días tranquilos de su vida, desde que su padre había muerto y perdió a su hermana, todo se había convertido en sangre al buscar a quien lo hiso. Inuyasha tenía la misma sed de venganza que él, por eso no lo culpaba por nada y lo apoyaba. Ambos buscaban al mismo hombre. Miroku no mataba si no era una necesidad extrema (los valores de su madre aun permanecían en él) pero Inuyasha era otro caso y este no tenia piedad, al menor descuido del enemigo, o alguna traición, este no lo pensaba y los cazaba hasta matarlos. "lealtad o muerte" ese era el lema, y Miroku lo sabía bien. Todo lo que era se lo debía a los Taisho, fueron ellos lo que lo acogieron y lo educaron, su lealtad incondicionalmente pertenecía a ellos y a su mejor amigo- siempre es un honor morir en manos de la bestia Taisho no?- le dijo con una risa leve.

-no me digas así- le advirtió su amigo. Pero sonrió después- de que me he perdido en este tiempo que la vieja no me ha dejado salir?- le pregunto tranquilamente poniendo uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza (el que no tenía la venda) .

- bueno Kikyo ha venido como 20 veces a verte para saber cómo estas- Miroku frunció el ceño, esa mujer no le gustaba, ni a la vieja Kaede tampoco, sonrió levemente al recordar como la ignoraba cuando ella estaba cerca- no sabe a lo que te dedicas cierto?

-no, no lo sabe… crees que confió en ella?- Miroku miro incrédulo a su amigo, no muy convencido de eso- no confió en nadie, salvo en ti, mi familia y Koga… Kikyo es muy susceptible y se deja llevar mucho por sus celos estúpidos… no le confiaría algo así a ella jamás… de seguro me hundirá cuando la deje…- miro el techo de su habitación de forma distraída.

-eso no te lo crees ni tu… lo escuche muy claro una vez- Miroku sonrió con sorna- "tu no vas a dejarme nunca Inuyasha"- dijo imitando una voz de mujer- no fue eso lo que dijo?

-no estoy con ella desde hace como un mes?- pregunto a la nada. Pero recordaba perfectamente las escenas de celos que le daba esa mujer, como la odiaba, pero era lo que tenía más a mano, no le gustaban los prostíbulos, a él le gustaban las mujeres interesantes, difíciles y con alguna gracia que Kikyo no poseía. Las mujeres apasionadas eran de su tipo, muchas habían pasado por su cama, habían sucumbido a sus placeres hasta incluso llorar. No sabía si era porque era muy brusco con ellas, aunque no le importaba en absoluto si las lastimaba después o durante el acto, pero las mujeres siempre le daban cumplidos o le mostraban que era un poco animal, pero a él le daba igual, una vez completado el acto ellas dejaban de existir para él.

-"desde el mismo tiempo que conoció a Kagome"- pensó Miroku con una sonrisa. Ciertamente, Miroku quería tener familia algún día… una que lo recibiera en las tardes después del trabajo, pero no podía permitirse algo así por ahora. Era arriesgado, el padre de Inuyasha era un ejemplo, su esposa había sido asesinada por Naraku para vengarse de del patriarca de la familia, por cosas que desconocía. Inuyasha había perdido a su madre y se había cerrado a sí mismo y ninguna mujer tenía gran valor para él, no estaba dispuesto a perder a un ser querido de nuevo y él tampoco, aunque tampoco Inuyasha demostró amor por otras personas, a su madre de niño le mostraba cariño pero no al extremo de ser muy dependiente con ella, Inuyasha se había criado con el sonido de las balas y con la muerte acechando lo que hacían de su carácter muy fuerte y temerario, pero quería que su amigo amara a alguien, que lo hiciera cambiar de vida y le llenara el corazón de felicidad, quería mucho a su amigo, era como un hermano y por eso quería que fuera feliz y saliera de ese mundo donde perdía el alma poco a poco y donde se jugaba el pellejo todos los días- y eso?...- le pregunto tratando de sonar bromista y desinteresado.

-ya no me pasa nada con ella… la verdad es que hace mucho que no pasa nada con ella…- Inuyasha sonrió- perdió en encanto…- dijo burlón. Y eso era obvio para ambos, la lujuria le duraba a lo más 4 días donde las exprimía al máximo y luego las dejaba. Aunque con Kikyo era diferente, aunque hacia todo lo posible no se la podía sacar de encima.

-o tu perdiste el interés- le dijo Miroku entrecerrando los ojos- ya di la verdad… desde que Kagome entro en tus ojos, solo fantaseas con tenerla entre tus sabanas…

-oh! Me has atrapado- le dijo de forma dramática y ambos soltaron una risa- pero tienes razón…- Inuyasha sonrió de manera extraña y Miroku lo miro con una leve sonrisa sabiendo de que venía- no hay nadie más que ella…

-creo entonces que te interesara saber…- dijo dando una pausa dramática- que gano un campeonato de natación en su escuela- Inuyasha lo miro enseguida. Miroku solo le sonrió- como soy buen amigo le pedí a Jakotsu que la vigilara en este tiempo y ha traído buen material… al parecer según las palabras de Jakotsu, Kagome es una chica muy hiperactiva y jamás se cansa…- Miroku le tenía cariño a Kagome y eso que no habían hablado nunca, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. El mismo la había ido a ver a la competencia y se había conmovido con el cariño que daba a Kagome a cualquiera, además era muy ingenua y siempre se mostraba impulsiva e infantil, pero no le importaba, ella solo era ella y con eso era feliz, no tenía más caras, no aparentaba nada y eso era justo lo que su amigo necesitaba, alguien genuino- la fui a ver y te digo amigo mío si corriendo era un rayo, nadando parecía una sirena…

-maldición por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto poniéndose de pie y yendo a su armario- me hubiera recuperado más rápido…

-no… te hubieras calentado más rápido amigo mío, el traje de la escuela le quedaba genial mira- le tendió una fotografía que saco de su pantalón, donde salía Kagome mirando hacia su izquierda distraídamente y su cuerpo era enmarcado por el traje de baño azul marino que destacaba la blancura de su piel y sus cuervas- déjame decirte que su cuerpo no parece de catorce años…

-y crees que yo no lo sé?- le pregunto casi sin aliento. Se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa- eres un suertudo…- dijo con molestia al ver que su amigo disfruto de una escena como esa en vivo y en directo.

-yo solo la fui a ver amigo mío… me dejaste muy claro que la querías para ti, así que no intente nada…- Miroku agrando una sonrisa y la transformó a pervertida al ver a su amigo embobado y frunciendo el ceño. Miro disimuladamente su entrepierna y solto una carcajada- dios amigo mío! Te has excitado con una fotografía! No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si la vieras en persona…- Miroku no paraba de reír e Inuyasha estaba gruñendo y apretando los puños.

-Miroku…- dijo en un susurro amenazante.

-ya, ya no sigo- le dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos- vas a verla?- le pregunto cuando lo vio vestirse con rapidez.

-si… aun no son las cuatro, así que la voy a alcanzar en su escuela- se puso los calcetines y miro a su amigo quien no quitaba la sonrisa- Miroku si no dejas de verme y sonreírme de esa manera voy a desfigurar el rostro del que siempre te jactas…

-ok- Miroku se mordió los labios y miro hacia otra parte. Espero a que su amigo saliera de la habitación para poder reírse a gusto- ay amigo mío… te están atrapando las alas de tu ángel…

0000ooo0000

-ya no puedo más…-Sango miro a su amiga quien parecía muy afligida. Habían tenido un examen sorpresa, de nada más y nada menos que matemáticas, su amiga estaba deprimida, ese jamás había sido su fuerte- esto es horrible…

-ya Kag-chan…- le dijo con cariño. Le acaricio la cabeza lentamente mientras iban a la salida- no es tu culpa… nadie tenía la menor idea…

-el maestro me tiene bronca…- solto Kagome en un suspiro- siempre hace un examen sorpresa porque sabe que lo reprobaré…

-no digas eso…-Sango estaba preocupada por su amiga, la veía débil-además estabas enferma, no hubieras contestado bien de todos modos…- Kagome solto unos sollozos- oh vamos no es para tanto Kagome… ya verás que pronto le demostraras a ese viejo calvo que puedes ser mejor que una ecuación perfecta…- le dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-gracias Sango- le dijo con una leve sonrisa- hoy tienes taller?- le pregunto con curiosidad. Vio que su amiga habría los ojos.

- mierda! Lo había olvidado…- Sango se mordió el labio- yo esperaba acompañarte a casa…

- no te preocupes… podre vivir hasta llegar a casa- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-estás segura? Puedo faltar, no es algo de vida o muerte- le dijo no muy confiada. Se notaba que tenía fiebre, además hace dos días atrás había sido su cumpleaños y se había mojado con la manguera en su celebración y habían estado hasta bien tarde afuera de su casa jugando por el templo. Todos sus compañeros habían asistido a la fiesta de sus 15 años y Sango estaba segura que su amiga había pescado un resfriado.

-no, no, ve…- Kagome le sonrió y Sango solto un suspiro. Su amiga era muy terca y no podría convencerla.

- cualquier cosa solo llámame de acuerdo?- le dijo mirándola fijamente para ver cualquier indicio de que no resistiría.

-ok…- Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla y salío rápidamente del colegio para no seguir bajo la mirada escrutadora de su mejor amiga- ya…- Kagome comenzó a ver borroso y se toco la cabeza con el dorso de la mano- tengo que llegar a casa…- siguió caminando apoyada del muro de su escuela- tengo calor…

-oe pequeña!- escucho que le gritaban y sintió el sonido de un vehículo acercarse. Miro hacia la calle y vio un auto plateado, entrecerró los ojos un poco para mirarlo mejor pero estaba demasiado mareada para reconocerlo- oye no te ves bien…- Inuyasha se bajo del auto y la miro fijamente. La había visto cuando salío y pensaba sorprenderla, pero prefirió hablarle al ver que camina lentamente y se apoyada en el muro- Kagome…

-no me siento bien…- murmuro en un hilo de voz y se desmayo. Inuyasha dio gracias a sus buenos reflejos, ya que la sujeto antes de que se cayera.

-oe Kagome- le toco la frente y frunció el ceño- estas ardiendo!- saco su celular con la mano libre y marco rápido a Miroku- necesito que le digas a la vieja de Kaede que prepare algo para bajar la fiebre…

_-paso algo?-_le pregunto preocupado su amigo.

_-_solo aslo!- le grito y corto. Tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la levanto como si no pesara nada- como lo haces?- le pregunto refiriendose a la manera golosa de comer que tenia ella, pero enseguida se golpeo mentalmente, ella estaba inconsiente y no le podia contestar. La subio al auto y la puso en el asiento de copiloto, cuando se aseguro de que estaba bien puesto el cinturon de seguridad, arranco el auto a toda velocidad... rumbo a su casa.

_000ooo0000_

-joven! No sabe lo que me preocupe cuando miroku me dijo lo que le pidio que hiciera- dijo una mujer de ya avanzada edad al ver a su jefe entrar a la casa- quien es?- pregunto al ver a la chica inconciente que traia su jefe.

-tiene fiebre vieja... ayudame a curarla- paso de largo la pegrunta. La verdad es que parecia sereno, pero por dentro estaba asustado. Miro a kagome fijamente, estaba con las mejillas rojas y estaba jadeando- te estaré esperando en mi habitación- le dijo a la mujer que lo miraba como si fuera un extraño. Inuyasha siguió caminando y no miro a la mujer ni una vez.

-esa mirada…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- yo conozco esa mirada…- la mujer salío a toda prisa a la cocina para poder ayudar a su jefe.

000ooo000

-eres tan hermosa…- susurro Inuyasha arrodillado junto a la cama. Ya le habían bajado la fiebre y ahora tenía un pañuelo mojado en la frente para que se mejorara. Inuyasha estaba acariciando las mejillas de Kagome que aun estaban sonrojadas. Le parecía tan tierna, tan indefensa- que me has hecho?...

-te embrujo- le dijo Miroku desde la puerta- oye, no crees que su madre se preocupara?- Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miro a su amigo. Había olvidado que Kagome aun era una niña y vivía con su madre.

-y que quieres que haga?- ambos voltearon al escuchar que sonaba la melodía de un teléfono- es de ella…- susurro tomándolo- Sango?- dijo al ver la pantalla del móvil.

-debe ser su amiga… - dijo Miroku con una sonrisa- a lo mejor debemos avisarle a ella…

-ten- destapo un poco a Kagome y le metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda verde para sacar el celular que sonaba desde ahí. Le tiro el celular a Miroku quien se apresuro a tomarlo en el aire- te lo dejo a ti…

-ahhh- Miroku suspiro. Naturalmente prefirió callar a decirle algo a su amigo, se veía tan entretenido mirando dormir a la jovencita que prefirió no decir nada por su salud física- diga?

-_quien es usted?_-pregunto Sango asustada al ver que un hombre contestaba al teléfono de su mejor amiga.

- mi nombre es Miroku señorita, y le quiero decir que su amiga esta…- pero no pudo continuar. Sango lo había interrumpido.

_-que le hiso a Kagome-_pregunto Sango enojada sin dejarlo hablar. Estaba más preocupada que antes. Kagome estaba enferma y si ese hombre le había hecho algo mientras estaba indefensa?-_que rayos quiere de ella…-_le pregunto enojada.

-por favor escúcheme- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa nerviosa- la señorita Kagome está bien, solo le quería decir que mi amigo la auxilio, tenía fiebre y se desmayo, ahora ya está mejor, queríamos informarle a sus familiares pero no tenemos el numero y…

-_donde tiene a Kagome?-_pregunto Sango impaciente. Estaba preocupada por su amiga. Sabía que eso le pasaría, pero como siempre Kagome jamás dejaba que nadie la ayudara-_no está grave cierto? Quiero verla…_- exigió apresuradamente.

_-_entiendo que este preocupada, y no lo esté por favor, yo mismo la paso a buscar si quiere ver a su amiga, pero le pido que le informe a su familia que la llevaremos cuando despierte…-Miroku estaba sorprendido. La amiga de Kagome, parecía más una madre preocupada que otra cosa.

_-dígame donde es y yo voy, y se lo advierto… si le hicieron algo indebido los matare-_Miroku amplió su sonrisa. Al parecer Kagome era muy valiosa para Sango. La situación le pareció graciosa, la joven no sabía con quien hablaba, pero alagaba su espíritu.

_-_la veré en la plaza que esta junto a su escuela- le dijo de forma caballerosa.

_-ahí lo espero, y más le vale que no me plante eh! O Los denunciare por secuestro-_amenazo y corto la comunicación.

_-_que paso?- le pregunto Inuyasha a su amigo que se había quedado callado.

_-_Inuyasha tu sabes que esto es un secuestro no?- le pregunto luego de un rato de silencio. Las palabras de Sango lo habían preocupado.

_-_no la secuestre…- dijo Inuyasha rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

_-_te la llevaste a tu casa sin decirle a nadie… eso es un secuestro- Inuyasha frunció el ceño más fuerte.

_-_que dijo- volvió a preguntar irritándose con el silencio de su amigo.

_-_la iré a buscar, está preocupada por su amiga y me amenazo con denunciarme por secuestro, y me advirtió que no le hayamos hecho nada indebido…- Miroku se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

_-_no te ha visto la cara y ya sabe que tienes la mano larga- Inuyasha sonrió y solto una carcajada. Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

_-_ bueno me voy, pero no abuses de la señorita en mi ausencia eh? Kaede te estará vigilando- Miroku se fue sin decir más. Inuyasha gruño.

_-_ni que la fuera a violar…- murmuro. Pero luego sonrió ante la posibilidad- definitivamente no le hare nada indebido si eso es lo que todos piensan… por lo menos mientras ella este inconsciente…- miro a Kagome de forma extraña- hare todo lo que quiera mientras tu estés ahí para observarlo mi ángel hermoso… y si tengo que ir al infierno por corromper tu pureza…- beso los labios de Kagome despacio, disfrutando de la caricia- lo hare y te llevare conmigo…


	7. Regalo especial

_**Cap. 7: "regalo especial"**_

TOKIO en la actualidad –año 2011-

-amigo…- dijo un apuesto hombre de ojos azules oscuros. Tenía 28 años en el cuerpo, era un buen abogado y realmente estaba triste a pesar de todo- estás seguro que no quieres verla?- le pregunto al ver a su amigo mirar por la ventana del edificio. Llevaba un año entero suspirando y con una enorme expresión de tristeza.

-ella me odio Miroku- le dijo su amigo con la cara afligida- le mentí no solo una… si no dos veces… rompí la promesa que le hice…- apretó su cara entre sus manos y solto un suspiro lleno de desesperación- sé que me odia… me lo había dicho… me lo advirtió… me dijo que odiaba las mentiras y las promesas vacías… le falle…

-lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Él también había perdido a Sango, por la misma razón, pero así como él le era fiel a su amigo Inuyasha, Sango le era muy leal a su amiga y no había dudado en dejarlo al ver todo lo que pasaba. Sango había sido, muy directa y casi fría, pero Kagome había sido la peor. Desde el día en que ella e Inuyasha se distanciaron, su amigo no era el mismo. Había perdido todas las ganas de vivir. Él había presenciado todo, los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de Kagome, su expresión aterrada, dolida y decepcionada, sus lágrimas y sus palabras… Inuyasha había hecho todo por hablarle pero lo único que consiguió fue una llave de karate y un fuerte golpe de puño en su mejilla y la palabra "perro embustero" llena de desprecio. Después de eso, Kagome se había ido corriendo siendo seguida de Sango quien lo había mirado con un odio tremendo. Él también le había mentido, le había dicho que Inuyasha le había cumplido a su amiga y que él ya no estaba metido en cosas raras, su castigo por su mentira había sido un grito lleno de rabia de la mujer que amaba y desde ese día, ninguna de las dos aparecieron en sus vidas. Se aseguraron de que nunca nadie más las siguiera. Ya no sabían nada de ellas.

-no sabes cuánto la extraño…- Inuyasha tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa triste- me hace falta su alegría y su ternura…- llevo su mano a su cuello y toco un rosario de cuentas moradas y blancas. El único recuerdo tangible de que lo que había vivido con ella era cierto- siempre sueño con ella…

- lo sé…- Miroku se sentía mal por su amigo, aunque no podía decir que estaba mejor. Se sintió peor al ver a su amigo apretar con fuerza el rosario y ver como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, ni con la muerte de su madre había llorado (según lo que le había dicho el hermano de Inuyasha) y ahora parecía tan triste… tan solo- me gustaría ayudarte…

-nadie puede ayudarme…- le dijo golpeando la pared- yo me metí en esto por no decirle la verdad desde un principio… por traicionarla…- Inuyasha apretó mano en un puño- no quiero que me odie Miroku…- le dijo en un sollozo- no quiero que me odie…- y eso quería. Él había sido el primero en amarla, en enseñarle lo que era esa palabra, en descubrirla y ella lo había descubierto a él enseñándole que era el amor… y también le había enseñado lo que era el dolor y… el odio- no quiero su odio… quiero verla… quiero verla y abrazarla otra vez…- Miroku se acerco a su amigo con la mirada llena de agua. Le puso la mano en el hombro como apoyo- la extraño y…- su voz se corto- tengo miedo de que haya encontrado el amor en otro y la haya perdido…- Inuyasha apoyo su cabeza en la pared y solto todo su dolor haciendo que a Miroku le doliera la garganta- quiero verla… una vez más… solo una vez más…

TOKIO HACE 3 AÑOS (donde se quedo el capitulo anterior)

-mmm- gimió Kagome tocando su cabeza- eh?- dijo cuando abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en su casa. Estaba en una habitación amplia y que estaba decorada de forma muy masculina. Se sonrojo al comprobar que era de hombre- donde estoy?- pregunto al aire.

-en mi habitación- respondió la voz de Inuyasha- estas mejor?- le pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente de Kagome quien lo miro fijamente- te encuentras bien?

-por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunto mirándose. Lo hiso mas por precaución que por no confiar en Inuyasha.

-_quella ragazza__più rara...-_dijo inuyasha viendo como ella se obserbaba atentamente.

-no soy rara- le dijo sorpendiendolo.

-sabes hablar italiano?- le pregunto sin salir de su sorpresa.

_-__chiaro che si parla italiano ... Mia madre è nata in Italia ... mio nonno era italiano, mia nonna era solo in lingua giapponese ... e mi ha insegnato a parlare quando aveva quattro anni ...-_Dijo Kagome orgullosa. Inuyasha sonrió complacido.

_-_que otros idiomas hablas?- le pregunto sentándose junto a ella de forma distraída. Aunque la estaba probando.

_-_mmm- puso una expresión pensativa- a ver… ingles- dijo mirándolo. El asintió haciendo que continuara- italiano… francés… alemán… cuenta latín?- le pregunto desconfiada.

_-_que no es una lengua muerta? Nadie sabe hablarla…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

_-_bueno se muchas cosas… mi abuela y mi abuelo viajaron por muchos lugares antes de que mi madre naciera en Italia… todos los idiomas que tuvieron que aprender me los enseñaron, siempre pensaron que yo seguiría sus pasos- Kagome sonrió- la verdad me gustaría estudiar turismo…- Inuyasha el acaricio la cabeza- se otros idiomas, pero aun los estoy estudiando… mi abuela Kaede me enseña muchas cosas aun…

_-_así que tienes sangre italiana en tus venas, igual que yo…- Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

_-_ de veras?- le pregunto sentándose en sus talones apoyada en la cama.

_-_claro… los Taisho son originarios de china y Japón antiguo, aunque con el tiempo se mezclaron con algunos italianos y franceses… la sangre italiana es lo que más predomino con la japonesa… viví casi toda mi infancia en Italia…- le conto dándole un golpecito a su nariz con el dedo índice al ver que lo miraba tan atentamente.

_-_yo también tengo sangre francesa!- exclamo entusiasmada- los abuelos de mi padre… los Higurashi también se mezclaron con franceses- ella estaba contenta al ver que ella y su príncipe tenían tantas cosas en común- príncipe! Eres increíble!- le dijo dándole un abrazo- no sabía que teníamos tantas cosas en común!- Inuyasha estaba sorprendido pero eso no evito que la abrazara contra él.

_-_aunque yo no sé hablar muchos idiomas… con suerte se hablar mi lengua natal bien y también se ingles…- le dijo rascándose la cabeza- me ganas por la cantidad de idiomas…

_-_yo te puedo enseñar! Pero…- le dijo sonrojada- si me das de comer…- Inuyasha solto una risita al escuchar el estomago de Kagome rugir.

_-_bueno…- la ayudo a pararse cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

_-_Kagome!- grito Sango en la entrada corriendo para estar junto a su amiga- estas bien? ese hombre me dijo que te habías desmallado y que te habían traído aquí… lo conoces? Estas bien? no te hicieron nada?- le pregunto precipitadamente Sango tocando su frente y mirándola por todos lados.

_-_estoy bien Sango!- le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- mira, mira!- le dijo tomando su mano- él es mi príncipe- le dijo indicando a Inuyasha con su dedo- él me regalo la caja de chocolates esa vez cuando tuvimos la presentación…- Sango lo miro con los ojos abiertos. Inuyasha estaba sonrojado por como lo había presentado Kagome.

_-_mi nombre es Sango Taijiya- le dijo ella extendiendo la mano con cortesía y con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer Kagome confiaba en él y ella no tenía ningún rasguño así que él hombre no era malo- un gusto…

_-_Inuyasha Taisho- le dijo este tratando de sonar seguro aunque aun estaba un poco avergonzado- y el gusto es mío… lamento haberme llevado a Kagome a este lugar sin decirle a nadie… pero no sabía donde vivía- mintió descaradamente.

_-_sí, ya me lo explico el señor Houshi- Inuyasha la miro con una ceja arqueada- que?- le pregunto al ver la mirada que le daba este.

_-_señor?- dijo mordiéndose la lengua. Miro hacia la puerta y vio la cara de Miroku que era de resignación.

_-_le dije que no me dijera así, que no era tan viejo, pero ella insiste- Inuyasha apretó los labios. Ahora Miroku ya no se burlaría de él, ya que cuando le dijo que Kagome le había dicho que era viejo lo había fastidiado por más de un mes.

_-_pero es que son viejos- dijo Kagome con inocencia. Sango tapo su boca con sus manos- Inuyasha Ouji sama me dijo que tenía… cuantos… 25?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

_-_tengo 26- le dijo con el ceño fruncido- los cumplí en julio…

_-_wow! Yo los cumplí los 15 hace poco…- le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- cuando fue tu cumpleaños…

_-_el 31 de julio- le dijo extrañado. Y después se enfado consigo mismo. Kagome había estado de cumpleaños hace poco, él lo sabía y lo había olvidado. Su cumpleaños era en agosto, el quince para ser claros. Él no la había podido ir a ver ya que estaba recuperándose del balazo en el hombro.

_-_me lo hubieras dicho! Así hubiéramos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños juntos!- el dijo tomándole la mano- tengo que darte un regalo…

_-_ no es necesario…- le dijo sintiendo calidez en su pecho cuando apretó la mano que Kagome le daba.

_-_claro que lo es!- le dijo seriamente- eres mi amigo ahora no? Me ayudaste y me cuidaste… es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi príncipe- Inuyasha se sintió bien al escucharla decirle "mi príncipe"

_-_ entonces debo hacer lo mismo por ti- le dijo mirándola intensamente. Sango se sonrojo al ver la escena. Su amiga no se daba cuenta, pero ella sí, y podía ver claramente que Inuyasha la quería por la forma de mirarla, aunque, su amiga miraba a Inuyasha como miraba a cualquier amigo. Se sintió mal al ver que el amor de Inuyasha no era correspondido, pero no perdió la esperanza al ver que su amiga le brillaba más la mirada. Carraspeo un poco culpable al tener que romper la atmosfera.

_-_lo lamento- se disculpo tomando a Kagome de la mano- pero tenemos que irnos, le dije a la madre de Kagome que la llevaría a casa pronto para no preocuparla…- Inuyasha se sintió mal por un momento pero lo disimulo.

_-_si quieren las podemos llevar… supongo que viven cerca de la escuela- le dijo mintiendo. Él sabía muy bien que sus casas quedaban a dos horas de su mansión.

_-_si!- le dijo Kagome dando saltitos- así después nos puede ir a ver más seguido!- le dijo a Sango con una sonrisa.

_-_Kagome no creo que sea buena idea- aunque Kagome parecía confiar en Inuyasha ella no podía aun, apenas si lo conocía de nombre y donde vivían (que por cierto la había sorprendido de muerte al ver que su amiga Kagome se había involucrado con un millonario) y su amiga era muy ingenua y confiada, así que ella tenía que ser la desconfiada- además no queremos molestarlos…

_-_ no es ninguna molestia- dijo Miroku. Se había dado cuenta que Sango no se fiaba de ellos (y qué razón tenía) pero como cuando la vio en la plaza donde se citaron, le dijo que confiara en ellos y que no les harían nada, lo cumpliría para no decepcionarla- ya le dije que no pasaría nada… su amiga está bien no? Así que no se preocupe, además si les hacemos algo puede llamar a la policía…

_-_ves Sango- le dijo Kagome con un puchero- hagámosle caso el chico de los ojos bonitos- Miroku solto una risita complacido e Inuyasha gruño- mira no se ven malos… parecen ositos de peluche…- ambos hombres se sonrojaron y Sango no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

_-_bueno… aceptamos su ofrecimiento señor Houshi- le dijo Sango con una sonrisa que lo dejo embobado. Kagome era la única que siempre la hacía sonreír, sus sonrisas y sus risas eran contagiosas.

_-_bien entonces… en marcha- dijo Inuyasha ayudando a Kagome, tomándola de la mano.

000ooo-ooo000

Dos días después…

Después de ese día en la casa de Inuyasha. Los chicos las habían dejado al pie del templo prometiendo que se verían otra vez para salir a dar una vuelta. Kagome había estado como loca buscando algo en esos días para regalarle a Inuyasha. Sabía que él se aparecería en cualquier momento como lo había hecho en sus demás encuentros y quería estar preparada. Pero en un principio no sabía que regalarle, Inuyasha tenía dinero, así que no podía regalarle algo costoso una, porque no tenía mucho dinero y dos porque de seguro a él no le gustara y ya lo tendría. Luego pensó que ella era una sacerdotisa y le podría dar algo para protegerlo y sonrió, ella sabía de un rosario de protección que le había enseñado su abuela Kaede, era para proteger a un ser querido. Así que había estado trabajando en hacerlo con sus propias manos, orando cada vez que ponía una cuenta en el rosario para transmitirle su fe y sus poderes espirituales.

-Kagome…- la llamo su madre desde la puerta de su habitación. Kagome sonrió al ver su rosario terminado.

- si mamá- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sango te busca! Dice que tienen que salir hoy- Kagome agrando su sonrisa.

-dile que ya voy- Kagome se miro en el espejo y vio su imagen. Estaba vestida con una falda color turquesa y una blusa color azul claro. Tenía el cabello tomado un una coleta hacia su lado derecho y su flequillo estaba sujeto por unos pinches que lo sujetaban hacia el mismo lado de su moño. Miro sus zapatos y sonrió. Llevaba unas chapulinas negras que le llegaban hasta los gemelos, las mismas que usaba siempre que podía, un regalo de su abuela.

- wow- le dijo Sango cuando salío de la casa- te ves adorable…

-gracias tú te ves de pasarela- Sango se sonrojo. Llevaba un vestido color crema con un escote marinero sin mangas que se ajusta en su cintura y luego se holgaba llegando hasta las rodillas. Llevaba sandalias atadas con tiritas hasta las pantorrillas. Tenía su cabello tomado en una semi coleta y los ojos levemente maquillados con una sombra color rosa.

-gracias…- Sango le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al centro- Miroku me llamo…- Kagome arqueo una ceja y la miro con picardía.

-con que ahora es Miroku no?- le dijo sonriendo- vaya de que me perdí?- le preguntó.

-bueno- le dijo sonrojándose- estos días me ha hablado por mail… y por teléfono… y bueno, a él le gusta mucho la literatura y tenemos intereses en común…- Kagome sonrió más ampliamente y Sango se sonrojo.

- no pierdes el tiempo- le dijo dándole un abrazo- aunque me voy a poner celosa…- le dijo en un puchero- me quitara a mi mejor amiga si sigue así…

-siempre serás mi mejor amiga y mi prioridad… nada ni nadie nos va a separar Kag- le dijo mirándola de frente deteniendo su andanza- nunca te voy a dejar… mi lealtad está contigo…- Kagome sonrió e inflo su pecho con orgullo.

-tengo a la mejor amiga del mundo!- exclamo sonriente.

-aunque creo que yo debería estar más preocupada… Inuyasha te arrebatara de mi lado así como va, antes de que Miroku y yo pudiésemos tener algo- Kagome se puso a reír por lo dicho por su amiga- de que te ríes?

-de lo que dices… Inuyasha es mi príncipe… y como tal es algo imposible… lo quiero como querría a un hermano…- Kagome sonrió apretando la mano de su amiga- además él es muy mayor y elegante para fijarse en mi… aun soy muy joven para enamorarme de alguien- Sango vio la sinceridad en las palabras de su amiga y se sintió mal por Inuyasha- Inuyasha es mi príncipe salvador, con el que siempre voy a contar…

000ooo000

Se habían reunido en un restorán. Inuyasha y Miroku se habían reído de lo lindo al ver como Kagome sonreía y devoraba la comida siempre con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Sango por su parte había estado sonriendo tímidamente al ver que se reían de su amiga, lo que la molestaba y le daba vergüenza a la vez. No le gustaba que se rieran de su mejor amiga.

Después de ir a una feria y de pasar al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para los cuatro. Habían ido al cine donde prefirieron ver una película de comedia donde habían disfrutado y reído a carcajadas limpias y frescas. Cuando se había hecho tarde decidieron hacer un ultimo recorrido. Miroku y Sango a una librería y Kagome e Inuyasha a una tienda de películas.

-nee Inuyasha Ouji sama- le dijo Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas. Inuyasha al verla así pensó que Kagome le diría algo importante y estúpidamente pensó que se le declararía.

- dime Kagome- le dijo dulcemente tomando su mano.

- tengo algo para ti…- Inuyasha la miro expectante- ten…- metió su mano al bolsillo y saco un rosario de cuentas moradas. Cada cinco cuentas moradas redondas había una en forma de colmillo con la forma circular al principio y puntiaguda después de color crema- es un rosario para proteger a los seres queridos… me lo enseño a hacer mi abuela… cuando te lo ponga debo decir un conjuro para que estés siempre protegido y tus deseos se cumplan…- Kagome sonrió con ternura- es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, aunque sea tarde… puedo ponértelo?

-claro…- se inclino hacia adelante para estar a la altura de Kagome y sintió como deslizaba el rosario.

-ahora cierra los ojos mientras digo el conjuro- le dijo seriamente pero sin perder su ternura recitando:

"_Rosarium __magicas__... __Rosarium__ maiorum__...__Protegat __me__caris sima __ex malis spiritibus et__malum__...__ut__toto animo__occurrit __voto__ peto__ ut__...__curat __du cem__...__cui__ praesidio __do__...__fidem__...__spiritum meum…"_

_-_me lanzaste un maleficio?- le pregunto en broma. Kagome solto una risita.

_-_puede ser…- le dijo.

_-_que diste?- le pregunto tocando el rosario.

_-_algún día lo sabrás…- le dijo con misterio y las mejillas sonrojadas- solo te diré que pedí por tu protección y felicidad…

_-_ohhh- le dijo sorprendido- bueno es mi turno…- Inuyasha saco un collar de una cajita negra- el colgante era uno hecho por mi… las piedras son de Venecia… de uno de mis paseos por la playa…- le dijo al mostrarle una perla rosada que era rodeada por un colgante que tenia varias piedrecillas del mismo color puntiagudas- la perla es "la Shikon no Tama" cuando fui a tu templo supe de ella… era de mi madre… no es la original… porque se perdió hace miles de años, pero… es una de las copias más antiguas que se hicieron…- se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza- bueno quería darte algo especial por tu cumpleaños pasado… y vi que no eras ambiciosa y esas cosas… así que pensé en darte algo artesanal- le dijo riendo- la verdad me volví loco pensando en que darte…

_-_había pensado lo mismo- le dijo tomando la perla entre sus manos. Si esperar nada se la puso en el cuello y sonrió ampliamente- debe significar mucho para ti… mi abuelo me dijo que la Shikon no Tama cumplía deseos…

_-_por eso te la doy…- Kagome lo abrazo y fue correspondida al instante.

_-_mi rosario también cumple deseos…- le dijo orgullosa.

_-_"mi único deseo es tenerte conmigo"- dijo con convicción en su mente- que te parece si buscamos a los ratoncitos de biblioteca?

_-_si!- exclamo tomando de la mano a Inuyasha- vamos por ellos mi príncipe!

_-_ así se habla- se había acostumbrado a que ella le dijera así. Lo hacía sentir especial y querido. La miro de reojo. Se veía hermosa vestida así. Tan sencilla y tan provocadora a la vez- ahí están mi lady…- le dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

_-_oh gracias su majestad…- le dijo imitándolo sin soltar su mano.

_**Pero la felicidad no era eterna… sus errores le costarían el amor de un ángel que había venido a salvarlo…**_

_Continuara…_


	8. Corazon de oro

**bien aqui estoy... publicando a full todos mis fics**

**algo de mi? bueno solo para comunicarles mañana tengo una junta con los revolucionarios de mi escuela para apoyar la causa de la educacion, donde espero ganemos y nuestro sostenedor (dueño de la escuela) deje de ser un abaro y implemente mejores cosas en la institucion- aunque a nivel de pais peliamos tambien por una mejor educacion-**

**aprovecho mi tiempito libre para actualizar ahora que tengo mucho tiempo...**

**a este fic no le tengo una cuenta para saber cuando nos queda para el final pero igual pretendo que no me salga muy largo. eso si "deseo irresistible" lo sera... ya que no vamos ni en la mitad...**

**no saben lo mucho que me alagan con sus comentarios cada vez que publico un nuevo capi... me emocionan tanto que hasta me dan ganas de llorar- si soy una chica muy sensible aunque siempre me las aguanto y me hago la dura- pero saben muy bien que ustedes son mis pilas y me recargan día a día con sus palabras de aliento**

**las quiero a todas! y espero que me apoyen y me den animos para seguir peliando por la causa de la educacion!**

_**este capi va con mucho cariño para ustedes y si les preocupa, el lemon aun no va a venir... a penas los protagonistas se estan conociendo... tengo pensado que primero se enamoren perdidamente y que ambos leven algun tiempo mas juntos para que lleguen a la intimidad... ademas Kagome es muy niña aun asi que les adelanto que seran novios en un futuro y despues de un buen tiempo juntitos y escenas comprometedoras y ultra romanticas y tiernas tendran ^.^ bueno ya saben... XD**_

_**un BESOTE PARA USTEDES Y ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

_**Cap. 7: "Corazón de oro"**_

Habían pasado dos semanas, que para Kagome fueron las más felices que había tenido. Inuyasha siempre la invita a todos lados, la había llevado al zoológico- al que ella había insistido en visitar- a un museo, a un parque de atracciones… se habían divertido muchísimo y ella había comido todo lo que le fue posible.

Inuyasha estaba igual. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz haciendo cosas tan simples, Kagome lo había llevado a una exposición donde había ido disfrazada de "Sakura card captors". La había visto tan tierna haciendo cosplay que muchas veces no pudo aguantar el reírse cuando ella inflaba las mejillas, enojada, porque esta la miraba demasiado. Había tenido la oportunidad de estar en su mundo y de olvidarse del suyo.

Ahora iba junto a Kagome quien no paraba de saltar y de tararear una alegre tonada mirándolo de vez en cuando para darle una sonrisa, que no podía evitar corresponder. Iban a encontrarse con Sango- Kagome no salía a ningún lugar sin su mejor amiga- quien había tenido que hacer un encargo de su madre, Miroku iría después de solucionar un problema en la mansión y les tocaría esperarlo. No la había besado- aunque lo intento muchísimas veces- porque ella siempre estaba demasiado excitada con las cosas que hacían (las salidas) o muy distraída para saber lo que él quería. Muchas veces, después de dejarla en su casa, tenía que bañarse con agua congelada al extremo, porque ella era tan distraída que no se fijaba que, cuando lo abrazaba y daba de saltos emocionada, se frotaba con él que de por si estaba siempre "alerta" o simplemente la miraba tanto que verla vestida de cualquier forma lo ponía sensible.

-tengo hambre…- le dijo Kagome deteniéndose y sobándose el estomago.

-acabas de comerte un pocillo completo de ramen tu sola hace menos de una hora- le dijo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-pero tengo hambre…- le volvió a decir haciéndole un puchero que hiso que la voluntad de Inuyasha flaqueara.

-espera…- le dijo tratando de hacerse el duro. Kagome lo miro con los ojitos brillantes agrandando su puchero y haciendo tiritar el labio inferior- no me convences…- le dijo sin convicción en sus palabras… una palabra y haría lo que le pidiera.

-no me quieres…- le dijo con voz de niña chiquita. Se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar- me vas a dejar morir de hambre…. Sango chan nunca lo permitiría… ni ojitos bonitos tampoco…- cuando se refirió a Miroku de esa forma, sintió como su sangre hervía de celos.

-vamos…- la tomo de la mano y la llevo a comprar golosinas, al instante Kagome comenzó a brincar.

- arigato! Ouji sama!- le dijo subiéndose a su espalda- eres el mejor! Siiii!- le dijo entusiasmada. La gente cerca de ellos los miraba con ternura y soltaban risitas.

-ya…- le dijo sonrojado. Se sentía un tonto… había hecho miles de cosas en su vida! Y ahora estaba sonrojado… sonrojado!. Le compro unos chocolates y la vio comérselos como si no hubiera comido en años- como es que te cabe tanta comida si eres tan pequeña?- le pregunto. Kagome lo miro con los labios cafés por el dulce y las mejillas llenas de chocolate. Le sonrío al verla con una expresión tan tierna. Dios! A veces le daban unas ganas de abrazarla como si fuera un osito y eso lo hacía sentir afeminado… pero que podía hacer si era tan tierna?

-no lo sé- le contesto luego de tragar. Inuyasha acerco su dedo índice a los labios y le saco un poco de chocolate que tenia ahí, se lo llevo a la boca y lo saboreo bajo la atenta y sonrojada mirada de Kagome- pero siempre que camino mucho me da hambre…- Inuyasha sonrío con arrogancia, al parecer su acción la había turbado, porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos- mira!- le dijo apuntando hacia el frente- ojitos bonitos está ahí!- Kagome salió corriendo y se tiro a los brazos de Miroku. Este la recibió con una sonrisa.

-como está la princesita?- le dijo como si hablara con su hermana. En cierto punto se la recordaba mucho con su infantilismo, pero Kagome era tan diferente a cualquiera, tan especial y adorable que en vez de sentirse triste por el recuerdo solo podía sonreír.

- bien!- le exclamo- mi príncipe me compro muuuuuchos dulces ricos- Miroku soltó una risa al verla expresar con sus manos sus palabras. Paro su risa al sentir un escalofrió, no quería mirar hacia el frente, sabía que Inuyasha lo miraba feo y con la clara advertencia de "si no la sueltas ahora, date por muerto" así que la soltó no sin antes acariciar su cabeza, Kagome soltó una risa y miro a Inuyasha sin percatarse de la mirada posesiva que tenia. Miroku se rió para sus adentros, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su amigo fuera TAN celoso- ahora solo falta Sango chan y la familia estará completa!

-familia?- dijeron los hombres mirándola. Kagome asintió con una encantadora sonrisa que a ambos hombres los hiso reír.

-Sango chan es mi hermana- explico mirándolos- Inuyasha es mi Ouji sama y Miroku es un caballero de ojos bonitos- los hombres esquivaron la mirada de ella sonrojados- y yo soy… bueno la hermana menor del príncipe Inuyasha…- Inuyasha sintió un balde de agua fría… Miroku aguanto la risa mordiéndose los labios- y somos todos una familia! Miren! – dijo al ver a Sango correr hacia ellos- Sango chan! Sango chan!- grito entusiasmada.

-Inuyasha…- lo llamo Miroku al verlo con la mirada baja- cambia esa cara… no te lo tomes tan a pecho…

-claro… como a ti no te llama hermano…- dijo mirando a Kagome quien abrazaba a Sango sin perder su sonrisa.

-pero ella es una niña…- cuando Inuyasha lo miro fríamente cambio sus palabras- es una chica muy tierna… y te dice príncipe no? Que es lo que las chicas como ella siempre quieren?- Inuyasha lo pensó.

-comida?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió. En ese tiempo que la conocía lo que más sabia que a ella le gustaba era comer.

-no estúpido- le dijo Miroku retractándose al ver los ojos furiosos de Inuyasha cuando lo llamo así- un príncipe…- Inuyasha cambio su expresión y la miro. Kagome al sentirse observada agito su mano como saludo. Inuyasha le sonrío al verla con las mejillas acaloradas- es de esas que creen en el príncipe azul no te has dado cuenta porque te llama así?- y ahora lo recordaba bien. La había "rescatado" del hambre y la trataba siempre bien, ella lo admiraba por cómo era (a pesar de no saber a lo que se dedicaba) y no pudo evitar sentir calidez.

-vi una tienda que de seguro te va a gustar…- le dijo Sango a Kagome mientras estas caminaban siendo seguidas por los hombres.

-enserio? De qué es?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-había adornos para habitaciones y muchos, muchos peluches y pulseras artesanales y esas cosas- a Kagome le brillaron los ojos con la palabra peluche.

-podemos ir?- le dijo juntando sus manos en suplica.

-debes preguntarle a los chicos- le respondió ella- aunque creo que Inuyasha san no se molestara en lo mas mínimo…- mientras pasaba el tiempo más se daba cuenta que Inuyasha estaba interesado en su amiga, la mirada que le dedicaba y como la complacía le decían que era especial para él, aunque ella sabía que era imposible negarle algo a Kagome, siempre era tan ella que nadie le negaba nada.

-hai!- Kagome se dio la vuelta y uso su carita más tierna para convencerlos. Miroku e Inuyasha la miraron tragando grueso, esa mirada… no se podían resistir ninguno de los dos a esa mirada- Ouji sama… ojitos bonitos- les dijo poniendo las manos tras su espalda. Los miro con ternura a ambos y comenzó a mover su pie derecho hacia adelante y hacia atrás como niña- podemos ir a una tienda de ositos de felpa?- pestaño repetidas veces mostrándoles una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro derrotado… ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Inuyasha que era el más frio de los dos… podía negarle nada a ella.

-claro…-Kagome los abrazo en un impulso cayendo los tres al suelo y les beso las mejillas.

-oh gracias, gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!- se puso de pie y tomo las manos de Sango- podemos ir! Podemos ir! Siii!- ambas comenzaron a saltar en círculos muy animadas y los hombres se miraron negando con su cabeza…

Se estaban volviendo blandos…

000ooo000

-awww- dijo Kagome con expresión adorable al ver un peluche con la forma de picachu- es tan lindo…- ella tenía los ojos radiantes y miraba el peluche con adoración.

Al llegar a la tienda Inuyasha casi pierde de vista a Kagome, quien al ver el lugar se puso a correr hacia todas direcciones perdiéndose entre la gente. Se separaron de Miroku y Sango quienes no pudieron seguirles el paso. Él la siguió de cerca viéndola reírse cuando el trataba de atraparla. Incluso hasta él se rió con el juego impuesto por ella. Cuando la pudo tomar de la mano, ella le saco la lengua con una sonrisa y comenzaron a ver cada osito que a ella le gustaba. No podía evitar verla y sentir cosas raras, ella era tan feliz por cosas tan simples como ver ositos de felpa o cosas bonitas que contagiaba su entusiasmo. La había visto abrazar a un hombre vestido de osito quien le acaricio la cabeza logrando que ella riera feliz de la vida, se había puesto horriblemente celoso de eso, pero enseguida, como si ella supiera que él estaba enojándose lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole que la trajera a ese lugar. Y cuando lo hiso, toda su ira se esfumo. Era raro, pero bastaba con que ella estuviera cerca y le sonriera para espantar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Ahora se encontraban juntos mirando a esa figura felpuda de picachu que ella no dejaba de mirar con los ojos radiantes. Le gustaba, le gusta y mucho verla feliz, tenerla con él, ella le gustaba muchísimo y aun no lo entendía.

Como era posible que le gustara una chica tan infantil? Muchas veces se pregunto si ella tenía un problema mental o algo así, porque dios! Tenía quince años y actuaba como una niña de cinco!, pero había quedado demostrado que no tenía ningún problema, ella era así porque disfrutaba cada cosa de la vida… aun recordaba cómo una vez cuando Kagome estaba comiendo una paleta de caramelo vio a Sango mirarla con tanto amor que de verdad pensó que eran hermanas o familia y no pudo evitar preguntarle como la conoció…

FLASH BACK

_Kagome comía sin prestarle atención a nada. Miroku, Inuyasha y Sango la miraban atentamente, vigilándola para que no se perdiera o se escapara cuando viera algo que le llamara la atención. Inuyasha aprovecho de preguntarle a Sango la duda que tenia mientras vea a Kagome sentarse en una banca a comer con tranquilidad su dulce._

_-ella de me defendió- le contesto Sango sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. Los chicos se la quedaron mirando sin poder creer que una niña que podía pasar por "retrasada" había defendido a una chica tan madura como Sango._

_-como es eso?- dijo Miroku exteriorizando la duda de su amigo._

_- es difícil de creer cierto?- les dijo sabiendo que parecía imposible que Kagome la defendiera- Kagome es mucho más de lo que ven ahí- les dijo señalándola. Todos la miraron y Kagome los miro sonriéndoles con la paleta en la boca- nuestros padres son amigos desde la secundaria, pero yo la conocí cuando iba a segundo de primaria… unos niños se estaban burlando de mi por mis trenzas y mis lentes… Kagome había llegado desde fuera del salón al escuchar mis llantos y se puso frente a mí gritándoles que eran unos abusones sin cerebro por molestar a una niña que no se podía defender… yo estaba sorprendida, tanto así que hasta deje de llorar, todos en la escuela hablaban de Kagome porque de los niños, ella siempre era la que se veía más infantil, pero cuando yo la vi esa vez… vi a una niña que siempre defendía lo que creía estaba bien… los niños quisieron seguir molestando y uno de ellos quiso agarrar mis trenzas para tirarlas, Kagome los aparto de mi con un manotazo y se puso a pelear con ellos por defenderme… la maestra llego hecha una furia la ver el salón con sillas tiradas y con Kagome con la mejilla lastimada, todos en la escuela la amaban por ser así y la maestra la defendió al saber que había peleado por defenderme… me había sentido culpable por cómo había quedado esa vez y me disculpe, Kagome solo me había dicho que no me tenía que dejar pasar a llevar nunca por la gente mala y que lo único que ella quería era ser mi amiga- Sango tenía los ojos llorosos por sus recuerdos y Miroku la abrazo- desde ese día somos las mejores amigas y me prometí a mi misma ser más fuerte para que algún día, cuando Kagome me necesitara, yo poder defenderla… _

_-así que es una pequeña fierecilla- dijo Inuyasha aun sin poder creerlo, pero recordó cuando ella le había confesado haber abofeteado a Rika por tirar sus dulces._

_-ella siempre se ve infantil y créanme que lo es… pero cuando una la conoce más… se da cuenta que ella es demasiado especial… incluso hay veces que ella es mucho más madura que yo… Kagome es el pilar de su casa, incluso lo era de su padre… cuando él murió la familia de ella se había hundido, pero ella los levanto con esa energía y esas ganas de vivir que siempre tiene… a veces ni yo misma puedo creer que es Kagome cuando me da un consejo acertado… siempre tiene las palabras correctas para hacerte sentir bien… todos los que la conocemos sabemos que es un ángel que dejaron venir aquí… no me explico cómo alguien que ha pasado por el dolor y muchas veces burlas crueles, siga siendo tan inocente y buena…-Sango se veía orgullosa de su amiga y se notaba en su voz que la quería con el alma. Inuyasha le dio la razón. Kagome era demasiado especial, tanto que lo hacía sentir sucio muchas veces, pero… cuando le sonreía y lo abrazaba sabia que ella era capaz de sanar cualquier tipo de mal._

_-oigan!- había exclamado ella con las mejillas infladas- no se queden ahí no más! Hay que ir a ver las atracciones del parque!- les reprocho cruzando sus brazos sin cambiar la expresión. Todos soltaron las risas por verla así y se disculparon, disfrutando luego del parque._

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

-lo quieres?- le pregunto después de salir de sus recuerdos. No se arrepentía de haberla conocido y quizás y tuviera que aprender a vivir con una erección perpetua por ella, pero… había llegado a pensar que conocerla no había sido ninguna casualidad. Había visto a Miroku mirar a Kagome con nostalgia y sabia que recordaba a su hermana Koharu, y había visto como él había hablado de ella a Kagome. Lo recordaba muy bien, porque había sido la primera vez que había visto a Miroku llorar tan amargamente. Kagome había insistido en preguntarle porque se veía triste ese día…

FLASH BACK

_Estaban en la mansión, habían ido a ver una película al cine y todos habían regresado a la casa de Inuyasha para reponerse del día tan ajetreado. Aunque Kagome todavía parecía con energía porque corría alrededor de los sillones donde todos los demás descansaban. Miroku ese día estaba melancólico, porque ese día era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana menor. Sango y Kagome habían insistido en que fueran todos juntos- más Kagome- porque así la pasarían mejor. Pero después del cine Miroku se veía cada vez mas deprimido, como si se sintiera culpable por disfrutar ese día._

_-qué pasa?- le pregunto Kagome arrodillada frente a él- tus ojitos siempre están brillando y más cuando Sango chan esta cerca- Miroku se sonrojo, al igual que Sango quien evito mirar. Inuyasha soltó una risita al ver que ella era muy observadora- pero ahora están muy apagados…- le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Miroku con ternura- que paso este día?- le pregunto de repente y sin rodeos. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo. La transformación de la cara de Miroku había sido rápida, de una relativamente calmada a una de completa desolación y tristeza- perdiste a un ser querido?- le había preguntado al ver sus ojos._

_-Kagome…- quiso llamarla Inuyasha para que dejara de hablar, pero no dijo más. Kagome había abrazado a Miroku y lo dejo apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro._

_-mi hermana murió este día hace años…- le dijo Miroku con los ojos empañados en lagrimas. Kagome lo apretó contra ella y acaricio su cabeza- era una niña… una niña que no se podía defender…- Sango se acerco a su amiga y abrió los ojos. Inuyasha extrañado se acerco a ellos y quedo perplejo. Kagome también lloraba mientras tenia a Miroku abrazado- me siento mal de disfrutar de la vida cuando ella está muerta…_

_-los niños no mueren…- le dijo ella con una voz tierna- ellos se van por un tiempo para después volver… diosito los cuida mucho y los mantiene con él para que después vuelvan… los niños nunca se mueren porque van a jugar con las estrellas…- Miroku pareció calmarse con sus palabras y correspondió al abrazo- yo pienso… que tu hermana estará triste si tú te sientes mal por vivir sabes?... yo creo que ella es mas feliz cuando tus ojitos bonitos brillan… además- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa pero con los ojos con lagrimas- de seguro te mando a una chica bonita para cuidarte… Sango es un ejemplo claro!- Miroku le sonrío con un sonrojo. Sango tosió avergonzada- así que arriba ese ánimo! Que en vez de estar triste, deberías pensar que tu hermana está bien!- Miroku la abrazo soltando las ultimas lagrimas y Sango se tiro encima para hacer del abrazo mas cálido._

_-gracias…- había escuchado decir a Miroku. Inuyasha sonrío complacido de ver a su mejor amigo mejor, pero… cuando vio a Kagome seguir llorando… pensó que esas lagrimas que salían de ella… eran las que tenia Miroku en el alma…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No le quedaba ninguna duda… ella era un ángel que habían mandado a la tierra… pero no se explicaba como él había llegado a conocerla… sabia que él ya había perdido su corazón hace muchísimo tiempo… después de haber matado a tanta gente sin ninguna piedad, ya no tenia sentimientos… incluso había pensado en corromper el cuerpo de esa niña que ahora lo miraba con la mirada ilusionada… no entendía porque ella estaba junto a él ahora…

-si…- le dijo bajito, respondiendo a su pregunta- pero no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarlo… es muy caro- le dijo agitando la cabeza restándole importancia- mira, mira!- le dijo apuntando a una maquina donde había muchos peluches ((N/A: esas maquinas a las que tu les echas unas monedas y una pinza metálica los saca… en lo personal esas maquinas son unas malditas tragamonedas XD))- podemos jugar ahí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-por supuesto- le dijo- soy bueno sacando peluches de esas maquinas…- le dijo con arrogancia.

-sí, claro- le dijo con burla ella. Tomándolo del brazo para ir a la maquina.

-solo espera y veras…

000ooo000

-ah! Kawai!- grito emocionada con más de 7 peluches en las manos. Miroku y Sango los habían encontrado y estaban animando a Inuyasha quien parecía muy concentrado moviendo el control de la maquina- awww- dijo abrazando mas sus regalos.

-y este es el ultimo- dijo Inuyasha sacando un conejo de color rosado. Se lo dio a Kagome, quien lo tomo como pudo con sus manos – ya que tenía todos los peluches en los brazos- y le sonrío dando vueltas sobre su lugar saltando- ves que no es tan difícil…

-ahora es mi turno…- dijo Miroku. Después de un rato salieron del local. Cada chica con 8 peluches en las manos y una expresión de felicidad envidiables. Los hombres tenían una expresión de superioridad al ver que habían complacido a "sus chicas". Inuyasha se detuvo un momento.

-espérenme en la plaza de allá- indico una que estaba a unas dos cuadras de donde estaban- vuelvo enseguida…

-vas al baño?- pregunto Miroku con una mirada burlona- mucha bebida eh?

-oh cállate pervertido…- Sango y Kagome se pusieron a reír con el comentario.

-mira quien lo dice…- respondió Miroku mirando con sorna a su amigo.

-Ouji sama es pervertido como ojitos bonitos?- pregunto Kagome. Ambas chicas ya sabían de las mañas que Miroku trataba con demasiado esfuerzo disimular. Inuyasha se sonrojo y evito mirarla a los ojos. Sango se tapo la boca para no reír al comprender que si lo era y Miroku sonrío triunfante.

-me voy…- les dijo Inuyasha para escapar de la pregunta.

-lo es?- pregunto Kagome a Miroku cuando Inuyasha se perdió de la vista de todos. No quería quedarse con la duda.

-mmm podría decirse más bien que es medio pervertido- le dijo Miroku. La verdad es que quería decir que era un pedófilo por querer tener relaciones con una niña – que era Kagome- pero eso sonaría muy serio y tal vez Kagome se espantaría, así que prefirió no decir nada.

-ohhhh- dijo con expresión sorprendida, pero entendiendo.

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que Inuyasha se había ido. Miroku lo había llamado para preguntarle donde se había metido, pero este solo le contesto que esperara y que no dijera nada. Miroku solo pudo sonreír cuando su amigo le dijo el motivo de su tardanza. Ya había previsto que su amigo terminaría atrapado entre las alitas del pequeño angelito e iba a querer hacerla feliz. Kagome y Sango veían aburridas a su alrededor, mas Kagome quien movía el pie insistentemente. Sus premios los habían metido en una bolsa de regalo que amablemente Miroku había comprado para que transportaran sus cosas con más facilidad.

-estoy aburrida…-dijo Kagome apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, previamente puestas sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial- tardara mucho? Tengo que ir a otro sitio después…- Miroku la miro con una ceja alzada de manera interrogante. Sango se estiro en su asiento y tapo su boca cuando un bostezo escapo de sus labios.

-les darás la noticia?- pregunto Sango mirando a su amiga con ojos adormilados.

-mjmm- asintió cerrando los ojos- Mi chan- le dijo a Miroku. Este suspiro. No era que le molestara que lo llamara "Mi chan" pero sonaba femenino y su amigo ya se había burlado de él por esa razón- porque se demora Inu no Baka tanto?- pregunto ofuscada. Odiaba estar aburrida y ahora lo estaba y mucho.

-ya debe estar por venir- dijo con esperanza. En la distancia vio a Inuyasha caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos con las manos tras la espalda- mira ahí esta!- exclamo Miroku agradecido. Se iba a volver loco si le volvían a decir que estaban aburridas.

-apresúrate!- le grito Kagome con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha llego al mismo paso y Kagome frunció más el ceño. Este solo le sonrío y le apretó la nariz- hey!- se quejo sobándose su nariz. Inuyasha le sonrío más ampliamente y Miroku le hablo a Sango al oído, ella solo asintió entendiendo lo que le decían- te tardaste mucho! Me estaba aburriendo!- le reclamo con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas.

-toma niña enojona- le dijo sacando las manos de su espalda. Kagome vio un papel de regalo abultado. Lo miro extrañada e Inuyasha estiro las manos para que tomara el regalo- no lo veas tanto… es para ti- Kagome lo miro con desconfianza.

-no harás que te perdone la tardanza con un regalo- le advirtió. Inuyasha le miro con un puchero- no me convences…- le dijo seriamente- esa expresión es mía y me resulta a mi solamente…- le dijo orgullosa. Inuyasha suspiro.

-ábrelo- le repitió. Kagome obedeció, más por curiosidad que por hacerle caso. Rompió el papel y vio el peluche que había estado mirando en la tienda.

-picachu chin!- exclamo sacándolo de la envoltura. A penas lo tuvo en las manos lo abrazo y froto su mejilla contra el peluche contenta- Inu chin! Arigato!- se abrazo a él dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios (sin darse cuenta). Estaba emocionada y muy, muy contenta por el regalo- no tenias porque… oh picachu chin! Bienvenido a la familia!- le dijo al peluche refiriéndose a los que tenía en la bolsa- mira Sango chan! Inu chin me dio un hijo!- Inuyasha se atraganto con su saliva y se sonrojo furiosamente. Miroku se puso a reír y Sango hiso lo mismo.

-oh Kagome- dijo Sango agitando la cabeza- sabes lo mal que sonó eso?- le pregunto viendo que ella movía la cabeza hacia la izquierda sin entender.

-por qué?- le pregunto sin dejar de abrazar su regalo. Miro a Inuyasha esperando que este le explicara y él negó con la cabeza.

-no importa…- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Miroku no dejaba de reír y menos al ver a su amigo así de rojo- espero que te haya gustado…

-gustar es poco! – le dijo emocionada- siempre quise uno!- le confesó abrazando con más fuerza su monito.

-entonces estoy perdonado por mi retraso?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-muy, muy perdonado!- lo abrazo otra vez siendo recibida por los brazos cálidos de Inuyasha- calentito…- murmuro cuando se apego mas a él sintiendo su calor. Sango los miro nerviosa pero contenta, veía fijamente los ojos brillantes de Inuyasha que estaba besando la cabeza de Kagome con cariño. Miro a Miroku y este le sonrío ofreciéndole su mano, acepto el gesto y pensó que había sido una suerte haberlos conocido… las trataban bien y las cuidaban, y eso la hacía sentir feliz.

0000oooo0000

-me puedes decir que hacemos en un hogar de niños?- pregunto Inuyasha a su acompañante. Kagome estaba junto a él en su auto, en el asiento de copiloto, mientras Miroku y Sango iban atrás. Las cosas las habían dejado en las respectivas casas de las chicas cuando les habían pedido que las fueran a dejar. Así que aprovecho de sacar el auto (que había estacionado cuando fue a buscar a Kagome, dejándolo en su casa) y se ofreció a acompañarlas a donde tenían que ir. Kagome lo miro con una linda expresión.

-Sango y yo hacemos servicio comunitario aquí…- le revelo bajándose del auto. Sango hiso lo mismo, siendo seguida de Miroku. Inuyasha bajo y le puso seguro a su auto.

-no lo sabía…- confeso Inuyasha. Jakotsu no le había hablado de que ella hacia eso, lo golpearía por no decirle algo importante como eso.

-claro que no lo sabías- le dijo Kagome divertida entrando al lugar- nos conocemos hace muy poco… y yo nunca te conté lo que hacia los fines de semana…

-por qué lo hace?- pregunto Miroku de la mano de Sango. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que iban de la mano hasta que Kagome miro sus manos y les sonrío con picardía. De inmediato se soltaron.

-porque me gustan los niños- le dijo Kagome- y me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos felices…

-tú eres una niña Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha con burla- no sé cómo no te han dejado adentro…

-ja, ja, ja…- le dijo ella- a mis padres les gusta ayudar a la gente y mis abuelos hacían lo mismo en sus viajes… papá me dijo que uno siempre tenía que ayudar a los que no podían… así que yo vengo aquí y acompaño a los niños… deben conocerlos! Son todos muy lindos!- cuando Kagome vio a una monja acercárseles corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con cariño- hola!- la saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola pequeña Kagome- la saludo la mujer. Miro a las personas que la acompañaban y les hiso una reverencia- buenas tardes jóvenes… querida Sango como estas?- le pregunto a la castaña que se acerco a la monja para darse un beso en la mejilla.

-bien…- le contesto- Kagome estaba impaciente por darle la noticia a los niños…- le comento a la mujer que sonrío con alegría.

-lo logro?- le pregunto sintiéndose feliz por los niños.

-claro… a Kagome le hubiera dado un ataque no poder cumplirle una promesa así a los niños…- Miroku e Inuyasha no entendían nada de lo que decían las mujeres. La monja los vio con sus caras confundidas y soltó una risita.

-Kagome les prometió llevarlos al zoológico- les conto indicándoles que la siguieran. Kagome iba muchos pasos por delante de ellos saltando en vez de caminar. Estaba impaciente por contarle a los niños que irían al zoológico la próxima semana- los niños estaban tan felices cuando ella les prometió que conseguiría llevarlos a toca costa, que se han estado portando como verdaderos angelitos para que pudieran ir todos…

-cuántos niños hay aquí?- pregunto Miroku sorprendido de la revelación. No se había esperado que ellas hicieran servicio comunitario, aunque se lo había imaginado.

-50 niños de entre 3 a 12 años- le dijo la mujer. A los hombres casi se les cae la mandíbula- en un principio las hermanas y yo pensamos que sería imposible… es mucho dinero llevar a tantos niños, pero Kagome con lo obstinada que es dijo que los llevaría a todos y que haría lo posible por hacerlo y aquí esta…- dijo sonriendo. Había muchas monjas que saludaban a Sango y a Kagome mientras estas pasaban. Kagome les hacia el signo de victoria anunciándoles así que lo había conseguido- como lo hiso?- le pregunto la hermana a Sango.

- bueno, empezamos a trabajar de medio tiempo en una cafetería después de la escuela, fuimos a vender a las ferias, en la escuela vendimos golosinas y cafés a los maestros y compañeros, y conseguimos que el dinero que sobro de las competencias de la feria del día de la flor ((la competencia en la que Miroku e Inuyasha asistieron cuando Kagome se disfrazo)) nos lo dieran para llevar a cabo la causa…- la monja acaricio la cabeza de Sango agradecida.

-mis niñas… dan tanta felicidad a esos pobres pequeños…- le dijo emocionada- que dios las bendiga y las guarde entre sus brazos…

-gracias madre… pero Kagome consiguió convencerlos con su súper puchero extra dulce- Inuyasha se puso a reír del nombre de la "técnica" de convencimiento.

-bien aquí están- dijo la mujer cuando llegaron al patio de juegos- niños!- llamo la monja- Sango y Kagome están aquí y vinieron con compañía!- anuncio la mujer con una sonrisa- les traen buenas noticias…- los niños corrieron y se tiraron a los brazos de las jovencitas que cayeron al suelo con una montaña de niños.

-qué bueno que vinieron!- gritaron los niños emocionados.

-lo conseguiste?- pregunto una niña de cabello castaño y ojos miel a Kagome.

-si! La próxima semana todos vamos a ir al zoológico! Hable con un guía y nos darán un bus para que todos vayamos mas cómodos!- los niños comenzaron a dar saltos y a gritar emocionados. Una niña de como cuatro años estiro sus bracitos para que Kagome la cogiera- vamos a ir a ver animalitos Ami chan – le dijo a la niña que la abrazo sonriendo.

-quiénes son esos?- pregunto un niño de 6 años apuntando con su dedo a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

-mira- dijo Kagome aun con la niña en brazos- el de ojos azules es Miroku san el enamorado de Sango- la mencionada se sonrojo y Miroku carraspeo nervioso- y el de ojos dorados es mi príncipe Inuyasha- las niñas exclamaron emocionadas por la revelación. Los niños se aferraron a las manos y piernas de Sango y de Kagome celosos.

-un princhipe?- le dijo la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

-tip- le dijo Kagome- Inuyasha es mi Ouji sama...- el chico miro a la monja que reía y no puso evitar hacer su típico "keh!" avergonzado.

-no es linda?- le pregunto la monja después de un rato. Estaban mirando como las chicas jugaban con los niños corriendo por todos lados jugando a las atrapadas.

-sin ninguna duda- respondió Inuyasha mirando a Kagome que se había tirado al suelo y era atrapada por muchos niños que le hacían cosquillas.

-hace cuanto tiempo vienen aquí?- pregunto Miroku viendo embobado a Sango que jugaba con unos niños a la ronda.

- Kagome viene a este lugar desde los 10 años- dijo la mujer- venia todos los fines de semana con su padre o con su madre… Sango llego un año después- la mujer miro a las chicas que había visto crecer durante los años- pensé alguna vez que ya no vendrían después de que el señor Higurashi falleciera…

-y eso?- pregunto Inuyasha mirando a la monja que miro hacia el cielo con una expresión triste.

-a Kagome le había dolido mucho esa pérdida…- la mujer se mordió los labios. No podía hablar demasiado de ese accidente porque desconocía también ella lo que había pasado- y había faltado 1 mes entero a este lugar…- Inuyasha miro a Miroku que también estaba confundido- pero un día Sango llego a decirnos lo que había pasado, ya que yo la había llamado diciéndole que los niños las extrañaban, Sango dijo que volverían pronto y que le dijéramos que se portaran bien- la mujer sonrío- a la semana Kagome había vuelto como si nada hubiese pasado y para disculparse venia todos los días después de clases… la señora Higurashi se disculpo con nosotras y nos envía cada mes una donación y nos trae golosinas…

-al parecer son muy comprometidos- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-lo son… por eso los niños las aman- dijo la mujer- Kagome siempre trata de ayudar a los niños, les enseña idiomas, Sango les da clases de literatura o los llevan de paseo a los parques de por aquí… a Kagome le gusta siempre cumplir lo que les promete y siempre les dice que deben ser obedientes y estudiar mucho porque cuando ellos crecieran serian personas de bien y podrían conocer el mundo- la mujer soltó una risita y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo- tiene un corazón enorme… les dijo que ella quería viajar cuando saliera del instituto y que les traería muchos presentes, y que cuando crecieran ella los llevaría para que lo conocieran…- la mujer dio un sollozo- no saben la alegría que les da a los niños lo que les dice… estos niños son huérfanos o habían sido maltratados por sus padres, aquí les damos acilo y los cuidamos, las chicas nos ayudan en todo lo que pueden, incluso más de lo que otros harían… cada año organizan un evento con otros voluntarios y recaudan fondos…

-tiene un corazón de oro…- murmuro Inuyasha mirando a Kagome que le hablaba en el oído a una niña chiquita.

-lo tiene, muchas veces Sango o los mismos voluntarios dicen que ella es un ángel caído del cielo… su padre decía lo mismo… desde que ella es niña que le gusta hacer felices a las personas y es tan entusiasta y alegre que a todos los contagia con el mismo espíritu…- una de las hermanas se acerco a los niños y se comenzó a reír cuando vio a Kagome hacer un puchero- todas aquí la amamos y le deseamos lo mejor…

- y créame que lo tendrá- dijo seguro Inuyasha.

-se ve que la quieres muchacho- le dijo la monja- aunque es difícil no quererla…

-lo mismo digo- dijo Miroku sonriéndole a Inuyasha. Hasta la monja se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha se estaba enamorando y eso le causaba alegría. Tal vez, eso es lo que necesitaba su amigo para salir de esa vida… una chica con un corazón de oro, tan grande que sanara su corazón…

"_**La esperanza es lo que mantiene vivo a los corazones… y un ángel que brinda esperanza puede salvar hasta el corazón mas perdido… solo debes dejar que este llegue a ti y te ayude"**_

_Continuara…_


	9. Una dolorosa despedida

_**Cap. 9: "una dolorosa despedida"**_

-Tokio, Japón año 2011-

-vamos, vamos!- gritaban las estudiantes. Era la competencia de natación de la escuela femenina de "Sakura no school" donde Kagome estaba tomando la delantera a las demás competidoras.

-vamos Kagome!- Sango estaba en primera fila gritando para animarla- recuerda que el premio son pastelitos de chocolate!- y como siempre que se hablaba de comida, Kagome acelero el ritmo en el último momento y gano la competencia- así se hace!- grito Sango emocionada. Sabía que ganaría, no solo porque ella conocía la debilidad de Kagome, si no que ella era muy buena en deportes y no había como vencerla.

Pero a la distancia, oculto entre los espectadores que presenciaban el acontecimiento, se encontraba una figura vestida de negro con un hermoso cabello plateado reluciendo al viento y con una expresión de alegría que no se podía ver en sus ojos.

-lo has logrado Kagome!- dijo Sango cuando llego junto a su amiga. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y se quito el gorro de natación de la cabeza dejando caer su larga cabellera negra azabache. Cuando ella hiso un giro vio la figura oscura y su sonrisa murió en su rostro al reconocerla…

-_Ouji sama…_- murmuro con sorpresa y luego sintió una opresión en el pecho y como su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza-"no, aun no"- fue lo que pensó al sentir la fuerza de sus latidos. Los recuerdos, el dolor, las mentiras… todo paso por su mente entristeciéndola- voy a cambiarme… acompáñame Sango…-ella lo hiso al instante, se había dado cuenta que la sonrisa de su mejor amiga se había apagado, siendo remplazada por una expresión de tristeza tremenda.

-y?- pregunto un hombre de lentes oscuros con una pequeña coleta en la nuca- que harás ahora que te vio?- le pregunto.

-no lo sé- respondió dándose la vuelta y mirando el cielo. Cuanto tiempo había anhelado mirarla otra vez? Estar cerca de ella?, pero como lo suponía… ella se había molestado con su presencia y se había ido… pero que esperaba que hiciera? Que lo abrazara como antes y lo recibiera con una enorme sonrisa?... lo único que le causaba cierta alegría era que no le había murmurado algo ofensivo… le había dicho príncipe… como antes…- solo quería verla una vez más…

-pero la idea no era que te descubriera Inuyasha…- le dijo su amigo quitándose las gafas oscuras.

-solo me presintió…- le dijo sin mirarlo. Antes… cuando ella estaba con él, siempre sabia cuando estaba cerca… siempre ella lo encontraba en todas partes y sabia donde estaba y como se sentía… le alegraba el alma que aun estuvieran con esa conexión- quiero estar cerca de ella… aunque sea un momento…

-y decirle que?- le espeto Miroku- que le dirás? Como has estado? Te extraño? – Inuyasha agacho la cabeza, deprimido. Miroku odiaba ver a su amigo así… no quería ser cruel pero era necesario para que lo entendiera. Del Inuyasha de antaño… ese que jugaba con mujeres y no tenía ninguna compasión por sus lagrimas… ya no existía mas… Kagome lo había cambiado sin darse cuenta- para ella no eres más que un mentiroso y un asesino! Entiéndelo de una vez! No recuerdas lo que paso hace casi un año? Como la lastimaste? Como estaba cuando vio todo lo que paso?

-pero quiero verla maldita sea!- Inuyasha miro con furia a Miroku, aunque sus ojos tenían lagrimas que no caían por sus mejillas- solo una vez… solo una vez más… déjame abrazarla por última vez antes de perderla…

-ya lo hiciste Inuyasha…- Miroku tomo los hombros de Inuyasha para que lo mirara y sintió un nudo en su pecho. Nunca había visto esa expresión tan desolada en la cara de su amigo- déjala ir Inuyasha… no puedes cambiar el pasado… ella no olvidara todo lo que vio esa noche… solo déjala ir…

-no puedo… no puedo…- Inuyasha miro el piso y apretó los puños conteniendo las lagrimas- la necesito… la necesito más que nada en este mundo… solo la quiero a ella… no pido mas… solo que ella este conmigo otra vez…

-a qué precio?- le dijo Miroku levantando la voz- a costa de su sufrimiento? De su miedo? De su vida?...

-solo… una vez más…- Inuyasha lo miro a los ojos con toda la fortaleza que tenia- solo déjame hablarle una vez más… ya después no la molestare para nada…- Miroku miro a su amigo fijamente. Ya no quedaba mucho de ese hombre al que no le importaba nada más que vivir la vida antes de que lo mataran primero… ahora mismo parecía un niño pidiendo quedarse un rato mas viendo televisión.

-si es lo que quieres…- Miroku se hiso a un lado e Inuyasha salió corriendo a buscar a la pequeña Kagome.

000ooo000

-ya estas- dijo Sango sonriendo. Kagome no le había dicho nada de su actual actitud y de su comportamiento las últimas semanas, pero ahora parecía más tranquila, de seguro estaba fatigada- vamos…

-no…- dijo despacio Kagome con una sonrisa- quiero quedarme un poco mas…-no… no podía decirle nada a su amiga y aun menos decirle que creía haber visto a Inuyasha, sabía que Sango se preocuparía e incluso la regañaría y se asustaría si le decía porque había estado mal últimamente- aun están compitiendo las demás chicas… así que me estaré paseando por el patio…

-siempre tan inquieta… no puedes estar en la banca? O conmigo?- le dijo Sango con un puchero. Kagome soltó una risita.

-sabes que no…- Sango soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió- quien te manda a ti ser coordinadora?

-quien te manda a ti a ser tan inquieta?- Kagome abrazo a Sango buscando cariño y esta se percato de que no estaba bien, de que Kagome estaba ocultando algo- ocurre algo cierto?

-no…- le dijo tranquilamente sin soltarse del abrazo- solo quería un abrazo para recuperarme… salí muy rápido de la piscina y ahora me paso la cuenta…. –eso era verdad, pero lo otro no lo diría… no podía -Iré a mi casillero al rato- se soltó del cálido abrazo de su mejor amiga y le dedico una sonrisa sincera- volveré pronto…

-bueno…- Sango salió de los vestidores aun con la sensación de que Kagome no estaba del todo bien.

-ok…- Kagome se dio ánimos y salió de los vestidores tranquilamente, mientras inspiraba profundamente- solo fue mi imaginación…- se dijo mirando el cielo. Si…. Era su imaginación… tenía que serlo… le había dejado muy claro a ese perro embustero que no lo quería volver a ver… que ya no quería tener relación con él y que no la siguiera o la mandara a seguir…. Así que de seguro era su imaginación…aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era verlo una última vez… solo un momento más para poder despedirse de él… una, aunque fuera una sola vez… quería volver a verlo y estar en sus brazos…

Siguió por el largo camino hacia la escuela cuando un presentimiento le dijo que tenía que darse la vuelta. Ella no era de ignorar esas cosas, pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que no debía voltear a ver porque si lo hacía sería el fin. Así que siguió caminando ignorando lo que sentía aunque muy en el fondo quería darse la vuelta.

-Kagome…- la voz que la llamaba era profunda y fuerte, sin llegar a ser agresiva. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera que estuviera… esa voz había sido la que le había dicho tantas cosas hermosas… y también la que le había mentido y confesado todo al verse descubierto- Kagome…- volvió a decir en un susurro que estaba más cerca de ella. Se dio la vuelta lentamente aunque su subconsciente le decía que no lo hiciera y saliera corriendo. Cuando se dio la vuelta por completo vio al hombre al que le había entregado todo lo que tenia y que la había traicionado rompiendo su confianza y sus sueños al enfrentarla con la cruel realidad- hola princesa hermosa…- le dijo mirándola con tanto amor que a Kagome le dio la impresión de que ambos llorarían.

-q-que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa dando un paso atrás aunque no había querido hacerlo. Inuyasha puso una expresión triste en su cara cuando pensó que ese gesto representaba que ella le temía.

-sé que no quieres verme…- Kagome lo hubiera corregido, pero no se atrevía. Lo único que había hecho desde que se separaron había sido pensar en él… pero al recordar esas cosas horribles solo podía sentirse herida y traicionada y lo quitaba de su mente. Pero aun así lo había querido ver… quería volver a abrazarlo y pensar que todo estaba bien… si tan solo pudiera…- pero yo… yo quería verte otra vez… no pude obedecerte princesa… no pude… te necesitaba ver… con urgencia… no sabes cómo te extraño…

-yo… "yo también te extraño!"- quería gritarle, pero no podía. Las lagrimas vinieron veloces a sus ojos y esquivo su mirada- yo… yo también…- nunca había mentido y jamás había tenido la intención de hacerlo- yo… yo también quería verte Ouji sama…- Inuyasha la miro profundamente y se acerco a paso lento- pero no podía… no quería… tenía miedo… todavía lo tengo…- Inuyasha se conmovió por la mirada de niña asustada que le daba. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos… él le había quitado la inocencia, pero aun así, aun cuando ya era toda una mujer, seguía siendo como una niña adorable y asustada.

-lo sé…- no lo resistió mas y la abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza. Respiro su dulce fragancia a flores de cerezo y sintió como una enorme paz lo invadía- yo pensaba en ti todo el tiempo… solo quería verte y estar así contigo… pero también… también tenía miedo de que no quisieras verme… de que me odiaras… aun lo tengo… no quiero perderte Kagome… no quiero, no puedo perderte princesa hermosa…- beso su frente repetidas veces y Kagome suspiro soltando mas y mas lagrimas. Miro a Inuyasha y vio que él tenía los ojos cerrados y que también estaba llorando silenciosamente- cada vez que cierro los ojos eres tú lo que veo… cuando despierto no puedo olvidarme de tu sonrisa… de tu voz… de tu energía…- el sonrió y beso sus mejillas. Cada vez que él la besaba, Kagome cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro- eres mi niña… mi princesa recuerdas? – Kagome asintió y lo abrazo más fuerte, pero a su mente llego la imagen de esos hombres… la oscuridad… la sangre… el miedo…

-no…- Kagome se alejo de él y lo miro con miedo. Inuyasha sintió partirse su corazón en miles de fragmentos… ella le tenía miedo… y quien no la verdad?- tu… tu… tu me mentiste… tu… tu… tenias a eso hombres… los… - Kagome se toco el corazón y soltó mas y mas lagrimas sollozando ruidosamente al recordar todo- no quiero… no puedo más…- antes de que ella se escapara, la volvió a abrazar y la beso desesperadamente. En un principio Kagome había querido escapar… correr despavorida, pero no pudo… Inuyasha la tenia sujeta de la nuca y de la mejilla y la besaba con tanta pasión… con tanta desesperación, con tanta angustia…

-perdóname… perdóname por todo…- le dijo cuando se detuvo para tomar aire. Luego la volvió a besar y fue correspondido por la tímida pero apasionada boca de Kagome que le sujeto las mejillas y se puso de puntitas para tenerlo más cerca.- perdóname Kagome… perdóname… perdóname por no ser lo que te mereces… perdóname…- Kagome seguía llorando y contestando su beso sin querer dejarlo ir… sabia que esta era la despedida… porque ella no podía estar con alguien en quien no confiaba y temía… eso los terminaría lastimando a los dos… lo único que tenía claro es que él de verdad la amaba como le había dicho siempre y que ella no amaría a nadie más en el mundo, porque a pesar de todo el miedo, el dolor y la … sangre que vio y sintió, ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado y al que amaría a pesar de todo lo que pasara. Lo soltó poco a poco y lo miro a los ojos transmitiéndole con su mirada todo su amor y su pena.

-no es a mí a la que tienes que pedir perdón…- le dijo acariciando sus mejillas. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos- no solo a mi me lastimaste… yo… no soy nadie para perdonar… pero… no puedo…- Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y vio en ellos que esta era la despedida. Kagome ya había tomado una decisión- te amo muchísimo Inuyasha, te amo… pero… no soy capaz de seguirte… tú tienes tu mundo y yo no puedo encajar en el… no quiero pertenecer a esa vida… me da miedo… y tampoco…- cerro los ojos y se dio valor- puedo estar con una persona que no puede cambiar… que no se ha perdonado a sí mismo y que a… a matado a tantas personas sin compasión, sin arrepentirse de lo que hiso aunque esas personas hayan sido malas… yo… tengo miedo de perderte…- le acaricio las mejillas- y no soy tan fuerte para ver cómo te pierdes a ti mismo cada día… no me pidas vivir asustada de que en cualquier momento no vayas a volver por mi… o de verte morir… no quiero vivir así… yo lo que más deseo en el mundo es que vivas y que seas feliz… pero no solo me mentiste al negarme todo… también rompiste una promesa y yo… yo ya no puedo ayudarte… no quisiste mi ayuda… negaste todo lo que te di… y como tú lo dijiste alguna vez… estas metido hasta el cuello y tampoco puedes defraudar tu lema no?- le dijo con una sonrisa que no era para nada feliz- "lealtad o muerte" yo no quiero que mueras y tampoco quiero que te alejes de tu familia… así que… este es el final…

-Kagome…- sabía que tenía razón… incluso el mismo sabia que esta sería la última vez que podría estar junto a ella, solo agradecía poder haberla tenido en sus brazos una última vez y saber que aun… el corazón de su pequeña princesa era de él así como también el suyo le pertenecería para siempre- no olvides nunca que… a pesar de todo… yo te amo… siempre lo voy a hacer… siempre serás la única para mi y… a la única mujer a la que le doy mi vida y mi corazón para la eternidad…

-tu tampoco lo olvides…- le dijo tocando su mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos dejando caer sus lagrimas- siempre te voy a amar Inuyasha… siempre… pase lo que pase… siempre serás mi príncipe… y la persona que más amo en este mundo… siempre… tendrás mi corazón…- se besaron por última vez, con ternura y paciencia sin dejar esa pasión que ambos habían descubierto en el otro. Cuando se separaron Kagome se dio la vuelta y echo a correr hacia el interior de la escuela. Inuyasha cayó al suelo de rodillas y lloro como un bebé.

"_**Incluso los ángeles tienen un tiempo en el mundo… es tan breve en ocasiones… es tan efímero… que solo debes sujetarte de sus manos y ser salvado por sus alas antes de que el cielo los llame de vuelta a casa…"**_

-adiós Kagome…- dijo al viento sujetando entre sus manos la perla rosada que un día le había dado a ella y que había sido el tesoro mas importante para ella- siempre te voy a amar… siempre seré tuyo… por siempre…

-adiós Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome desde un salón mirándolo y sujetando su corazón que estaba muy agitado- siempre estarás en mi corazón… siempre serás el único para mi…. Te voy a amar para siempre… siempre seré tuya… para siempre… y nunca dejara de ser así…- Kagome siguió llorando y lo vio partir de su vida mientras se alejaba de la escuela- te amo, mi príncipe…- su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desesperada y cayó al suelo viendo como todo se volvió oscuro, con un solo pensamiento_- "aunque me muera… siempre estaré contigo amándote…"_

"_**Los ángeles deben volver al cielo… deben volver a ser recibidos en casa… pero no llores… porque los ángeles jamás te dejaran solo en el mundo… siempre cuidaran de ti desde las alturas y trataran de sanar tu corazón y tu alma…"**_

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien... habia cometido un error con el numero de capitulos que recien al ponerme a revisar note...**

**el capitulo anterior era el 8 y yo le puse 7 -si sere idiota- y ahora me di cuenta...**

**el capitulo "corazon de oro" es el 8... no el 7 ese fue un error mio... asi que espero me perdonen por cometer el error de numeracion de capitulos... **

**gracias por todo y por su comprensión...**

**atte.**

**NINA S/E**


	10. El beso de un príncipe

_****_**y aqui estoy con una nueva actualizacion jejeje**

**no tengo ni la mejor idea de que tan largo sera este fic y me gustaria que me dijeran su opinion...**

**intentare no demorarme tanto con las actualizaciones de mis historias asi que no se desesperen ni me demanden porque no tengo ni un peso para poder defenderme XD**

**un beso a todas y espero sus comentarios y que les guste este capi**

**besos**

**NINA S/E**

* * *

_**Cap. 9: "El beso de un príncipe"**_

Inuyasha se quedo hablando con la monja mientras sin perder de vista a Kagome la vio reírse de las gracias que un niño le hacía. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, el niño que llamaba su atención se notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de Kagome por como la miraba. Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a ellos y tomo de la mano a Kagome para ponerla de pie.

-que sucede?- le pregunto Kagome un poco extrañada de que la interrumpiera así.

-nada… solo quería estar un momento contigo…- Kagome se sonrojo y las niñas que estaban a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro y unas risitas.

-ella estaba conmigo…- le dijo el niño pelirrojo que había estado hablando con Kagome.

-pero ahora está conmigo…- le dijo mirándolo fijamente y desafiándolo con su mirada- quiero ver qué hacer para evitarlo…

-no me desafíes bestia…- a ambos le empezaron a salir chispas por los ojos. Entonces Kagome decidió interferir.

-oigan…- dijo Kagome sintiendo la tensión en el aire- Inuyasha Ouji sama… Shippo chan- les dijo mirándolos seriamente- no tienen porque verse de ese modo… aquí todos somos amigos, así que será mejor que hagan las paces…- Shippo e Inuyasha desviaron la mirada y pusieron una expresión terca- chicos….- les regaño Kagome. Shippo fue el primero que miro a Kagome y le hiso un puchero- hagan las paces- les dijo otra vez. Shippo miro a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y estiro la mano, Inuyasha se lo quedo mirando, negándose a aceptar la mano estirada- Inuyasha….- él miro a Kagome y esta le sonrió, eso fue suficiente para debilitar sus defensas.

-tu ganas…- suspiro él estrechando la mano del pequeño con algo de fuerza. Solo por orgullo Shippo no se quejo del apretón, Inuyasha sonrió con burla.

-bien, así me gusta…- Kagome se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-jamás se interesara en ti más que como un hermanito…- le dijo Inuyasha con sorna a Shippo.

-pero por lo menos a mi me estrecha con fuerza contra ella y me besa… cosa que a ti no veo que haga- Inuyasha sintió un golpe a su orgullo. El mocoso le había dado justo al clavo- lo sabia… eres un perdedor…

-mira chaparro…- pero la voz de una niña lo detuvo.

-tu eres el príncipe de Kagome Onee chan?- le pregunto la pequeña de cabellos castaños ondulados.

-eh?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Kagome Onee chan! Como conoció a su príncipe?- pregunto la niña sujetando del traje a Inuyasha que se sentía extraño. Nunca le habían gustado los niños, la verdad siempre los evitaba y ahora quería desprenderse de esa niña, pero cuando Kagome se acerco y la tomo en brazos con una tierna expresión su mente dibujo una imagen que le lleno el corazón de algo desconocido: felicidad y añoranza.

-lo conocí cuando iba a una junta- la niña la miro con los ojos abiertos muy interesada en el tema. Otros niños escucharon y se interesaron acercándose a ella.

-a que junta?- le pregunto otro pequeño que se sentó en el suelo para escuchar su historia.

-a una junta donde van todos los aprendices… llamada "escuela"- dijo con voz tenebrosa. Los niños soltaron una risita sentándose alrededor de Kagome. Esta tomo la mano de Inuyasha y lo hiso sentarse junto a ella- pero antes debía pasar por provisiones… ya que en ese lugar sacan lo mejor de ti y uno debe ir con energías…- Inuyasha suspiro y miro a los niños que estaban atentos a la narración de Kagome, incluso Shippo había olvidado las rencillas y estaba en primera fila escuchando atentamente la historia- el estaba montado en su…

-caballo?- le pregunto una niña rubia que miraba atentamente a Kagome.

-no seas tonta…- le dijo un niño- los caballos ya no se usan…

-claro que si… los caballos son lo que montan los príncipes…- le dijo la niña rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-que no…- le contesto el chico.

-que si…- le dijo con terquedad la niña.

-oigan…- les dijo Kagome con humor- ambos tienen razón… aun se usan los caballos, pero esta vez mi príncipe estaba montado en un monstruo de metal que poseía una gran velocidad….- los niños soltaron un "woooo" sorprendido y miraron con devoción a Inuyasha.

-debes ser muy fuerte!- exclamo un chico de cabello negro.

-y muy valiente!- exclamo otro de cabellos castaños- como se llamaba el monstruo?

-Goshinki- respondió Inuyasha siguiéndole el juego a Kagome- es una bestia aterradora…

-y cómo pudiste dominarlo?- le pregunto un muchacho.

-con practica y paciencia… para dominar una bestia de esas se necesita tener el don- Inuyasha puso una pose fanfarrona y todos los niños imitaron su expresión. Las niñas comenzaron a soltar unas risitas- y en uno de mis paseos para tranquilizar a la bestia vi a una chica…

-era bonita?- le pregunto la niña de cabellos ondulados junto a Kagome.

-era más que eso…era preciosa- dijo mirando a la niña- una pequeña princesa que vivía en una torre alta y que debía ir a una junta…

-se llamaba Kagome?- pregunto un niño interesado.

-así es…- todos los niños gritaron emocionados y Kagome se sonrojo- pero esta princesa estaba distraída y no se fijo que yo estaba sobre el monstruo…

-y que paso?- pregunto un niño como de 4 años que era uno de los más pequeños.

-el aroma de la princesa y su hermosura atrajeron a la bestia, haciendo que casi la devorara…- todos estaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que seguía incluso hasta Kagome parecía una más de los niños, miraba interesada a Inuyasha esperando que siguiera- y por poco casi se la traga…

-oh no!- exclamaron los niños.

-pero el príncipe salió en rescate de la princesa- continuo Kagome- y ella quedo sorprendida, porque aunque algo cubria su cabeza ella pudo apreciar unos mágicos ojos del color del sol…

-como los de Inuyasha?- pregunto una niña de cabellos cobrizos.

-así es… y la princesa recordó que un día un príncipe de ojos dorados la salvaría y la rescataría del peligro llenándola con el brillo dorado de sus ojos…- las niñas se sonrojaron y sonrieron encantadas, los niños miraron con mas admiración a Inuyasha- este príncipe contaba con el poder del sol…

-el astro rey!- dijo un chico que aparentaba unos 7 años.

-así es…- le dijo Kagome. Bajo el tono de su voz haciendo parecer que diría un secreto- el príncipe Inuyasha tenía muy mal genio…

-qué?- dijo Inuyasha escuchando y frunciendo el ceño. Los niños comenzaron a reírse al saber que era cierto.

-pero tenía un gran corazón y su enojo desaparecía cuando…- pero una niña interrumpió a Kagome.

-cuando la princesa lo miraba y le sonreía- Inuyasha se sonrojo al saber que era cierto y las niñas rieron con más ganas.

-el príncipe se enamoro de la princesa?- pregunto una niña y todos miraron a los protagonistas del cuento. Inuyasha trago saliva y Kagome se sonrojo sin saber que decir.

-se hicieron amigos…- todos soltaron "ahhhh" de decepción cuando Kagome dijo aquello.

-pero el príncipe ansia muchísimo que la princesa lo quiera…- todos miraron a Inuyasha sorprendidos, incluso él mismo se sorprendió al decir eso- él quería romper en embrujo en el que estaba y solo podía hacerlo si…

-la princesa lo besaba- dijo una niña que parecía la mas romántica de todas.

-y la princesa lo beso?- pregunto la niña de cabellos ondulados. Kagome acaricio su cabeza y te dio un toque a su nariz causándole una sonrisa a la pequeña.

-no se sabe…- contesto Kagome- porque la princesa desapareció…

-como?- dijo un niño de ojos castaños.

-nadie sabe- dijo Inuyasha- solo se sabe que el príncipe la busca con desesperación…- los niños pusieron unas caras tristes e Inuyasha les sonrió- pero el príncipe ya sabe cómo encontrarla y rescatarla…

-y lo hará?- preguntaron dos niños que al parecer eran gemelos.

-lo hará si los niños van a la cama a dormir…- una de las monjas se acerco y dijo aquello.

-ahh pero queremos seguir escuchando una historia…- reclamaron los pequeños.

-si se van a la cama el príncipe nos contara una de sus asañas- dijo Kagome como incentivo.

-viva!- exclamaron los niños felices.

0000oooo0000

-Miroku sama- llamo Sango caminado junto a Miroku. Este la miro interesado- Inuyasha… está interesado en Kagome cierto?- Miroku abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa.

-si… lo está- le respondió tranquilamente siguiendo su camino.

-él… no sería capaz de lastimarla verdad?- pregunto Sango otra vez tratando de que Miroku la mirara a los ojos. Lo que quería era estar segura de que Inuyasha quisiera a su amiga, no quería que este la enamorara y que después le destrozara el corazón. Kagome no se merecía algo así.

-señorita Sango- dijo Miroku seriamente pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- llevo años siendo amigo de Inuyasha, y puede estar segura que lo conozco muy bien… jamás en todos nuestros años de amistad he visto a Inuyasha mas interesado en una chica de lo que está por la señorita Kagome…- Sango lo miro fijamente buscando la sinceridad en sus palabras- no se preocupe- dijo percatándose de la preocupación de Sango- no lo creo capaz de herirla cuando él está haciendo cosas que jamás en su vida hubiera hecho…- ella lo miro curiosa.

-como que cosas?- le pregunto Sango.

-estar tan cerda de los niños… él no es amante de los infantes… la verdad es que lo enferman- Miroku soltó una risita que contagio a Sango- pero ya ve…- dijo indicando con el dedo a Inuyasha que tenia a una niña dormida entre sus brazos mientras él y Kagome ayudaban a las hermanas a llevar a los niños a dormir- si hace unos meses le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha que estaría rodeado de niños y que estaría cuidándolos y cargándolos, de seguro me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y se hubiera puesto a reír…

-Kagome lo ha cambiado?- pregunto sorprendida. La verdad no conocía mucho a Inuyasha y a Miroku, si lo hacía ahora era porque Kagome se los había presentado. Así que no sabía cómo era Inuyasha antes de conocerlo.

-se sorprendería de lo mucho que mi amigo a cambiado… - le dijo sonriendo- su amiga, la señorita Kagome tiene un don especial de cambiar para mejor a las personas…- Sango sonrió encantada. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Kagome tenía un don especial de hacer felices a las personas y llenar su espíritu… como si su presencia purificara a las almas- y déjeme decirle Sango san… que Kagome sama no pudo haber llegado en un mejor momento en la vida de mi amigo… le estoy agradecida de estar llenando con luz a Inuyasha…

-por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sango extrañada al ver que la mirada de Miroku había cambiado. Parecía que estaba recordado cosas malas- Inuyasha sufre o le había pasado algo?

-"más bien está metido hasta el cuello en algo y está perdiendo su alma poco a poco"- pensó para sus adentros. Miro a la joven castaña que esperaba una respuesta y le sonrió- lo común que le pasa a la gente…

-ohhh- dijo creyéndole ingenuamente. Miroku se sintió mal, pero no podía andar contando las cosas que Inuyasha y él hacían, había demasiado en riesgo, demasiados secretos y peligros como para contarlo a una jovencita que tenia la vida por delante- que te parece si vemos como duermen los pequeños? A ellos les gusta escuchar cuentos antes de dormir…- Miroku sintió un latido fuerte en su corazón al ver la sonrisa tierna de Sango y con un asentimiento, la siguió.

0000oooo0000

-cuéntenos de sus asañas príncipe Inuyasha!-exclamaron los niños que aun no podían dormir.

-si!-exclamaron los demás, incluso Kagome que se había sentado junto a él entre algunas almohadas estaba ansiosa de escucharlo.

-pero que digo?- se pregunto en voz baja nervioso e incomodo. Que podía contarle a unos niños que con suerte alcanzaban los 10 años?

-cuéntanos de tu historia príncipe- dijo Kagome. La miro fijamente y sonrió cuando pensó que ella parecía una más de los niños. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo más detenidamente, si lo veía así él parecería un asalta cunas con sus pensamientos libidinosos. Miro la brillante mirada que Kagome tenía puesta sobre él y comprendió que ella quería saber más de él a través de esta historia- por favor…- suplico con un puchero encantador y no se pudo resistir.

-ammm que tal si cuento la historia de un chico que se convirtió en el gánster mas poderoso y temido de toda Italia y Japón?- los niños soltaron emocionados grititos asintiendo. Miroku que había escuchado todo atentamente supo de inmediato que Inuyasha estaba hablando de sí mismo- pues…

-había una vez- dijo Kagome por él dándole ánimos para seguir.

_había una vez… un chico de 4 años, heredero de la fortuna que sus ancestros le habían dado… una mafia mucho más antigua que todas las conocidas… este niño creció con disparos y gritos de terror como canciones de cuna… él deseaba ser el orgullo de su padre y ser el tesoro de su madre… un día cuando estaba leyendo una historia de ficción, escucho como a su casa habían entrado algunos sujetos extraños… hiso lo posible por gritar consiguiendo solamente que su madre lo escuchara y viniera a socorrerlo… siendo algo completamente inútil… ya que aquellas personas la atraparon también, llevándolos al infierno… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero entre golpes y torturas innecesarias para un niño que no sabía prácticamente nada, que había hecho que apenas y pudiera ver y respirar vio como su madre había muerto de la manera más horrible… un día cuando la esperanza la había perdido completamente su padre y su hermano liderando a sus hombres lo habían encontrado casi agonizando junto al cadáver de su madre… después de meses tratando de recuperarse, comprendió que la debilidad era algo que jamás debía permitirse, perdiendo en ese instante su lado más humano… la sed de venganza y de poder lo habían rodeado inevitablemente corrompiendo su alma… con los años se hiso de un amigo que había intentado robarle producto del hambre pero que era sin duda alguna un muchacho inteligente… estos chicos iniciaron su vida junto a la mafia… logrando fortunas inimaginables, aunque su verdadero objetivo había sido la venganza… aquel sentimiento los había unido y había hecho el juramento de su familia… "LEALTAD O MUERTE"… con el tiempo todo lo que fueron en su niñez no era más que un sueño irreal, ya que la inocencia y la ingenuidad no era parte de esos días… solo las armas, el trafico y el dolor…_

Inuyasha se detuvo y observo que todos los niños estaba dormidos, solo unos pocos estaban con los ojos semi abiertos intentando seguir escuchando. Sonrió tratando de darle a su historia un final no tan dramático.

_Pero… sin esperarlo… un pequeño ángel se había cruzado en su camino… rescatando de él aquella parte de su corazón que había creído muerta… aquella chica que parecía más un ser celestial que un mortal… había despertado emociones y sensaciones nuevas en él… este ángel era su única esperanza de salvar lo que quedaba de su alma…_

_**Lo único a lo que realmente él deseaba pertenecer…**_

Todos los niños había caído presa de morfeo. Soltó una risita al ver a los gemelos dándose de suaves patadas. Se giro buscando a Kagome y la vio recostada en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que mas lo había impresionado era que bajo sus parpados caían incontables lagrimas y que su expresión que debería ser de una completa paz como siempre, era de un tristeza y dolor infinita… como si aquella historia fuera de ella y aun doliera… lo que le parecía completamente ilógico. La miro con una expresión de ternura y vio que ella tenia sus manos sobre sus piernas y que se aferraba a ellas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Kagome… hey Kagome despierta…- le dijo moviéndola suavemente- princesa… despierta…- le dijo acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.

-mm- dijo lentamente sin dejar de llorar. La mirada azulada de ella se fijo en él media adormilada pero muy adolorida- un beso…- dijo en un lamento…

-que?- pregunto él confundido.

-quiero borrar todo el dolor que siento en el pecho…- dijo bajito sin dejar su expresión entristecida. Sus sollozos partieron el corazón de Inuyasha y se fijo que una mano de ella iba a su corazón y lo estrujaba- siento… siento mucho dolor…- dijo mirándolo. Inuyasha toco su propio corazón y sintió como este latía demasiado fuerte como si estuviera cansado.

-"acaso… acaso lo que ella siente es… mi propio dolor?"- se pregunto mirándola. Ella no lo perdía de vista y las lagrimas aun no dejaban aquel rostro que él adoraba contemplar.

-solo el beso de un príncipe… rompe el hechizo…- le dijo con la voz dulce pero no así menos entristecida. Inuyasha la tomo en brazos y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa enamorada.

-entonces…- se acerco a su labios y la beso. Lo que sintió no lo podía expresar con palabras pero… una paz lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza. Ella tenía los labios muy dulces… abrió los ojos solo pare ver su rostro y la vio con sus ojos cerrados, las lagrimas poco a poco se iban deteniendo y él no aguanto más… la estrecho mas contra sí y profundizo el contacto volviéndolo un poco más pasional pero no así menor tierno- mi pequeña princesa…- dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando descubrió que estaba profundamente dormida, pero esta vez con una expresión pacifica- así que no era broma que el beso de un príncipe te haría mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa. No se consideraba para nada un príncipe, pero si ella lo veía así… tal vez… solo tal vez… haría algo para convertirse en uno que la hiciera feliz…- lo prometo…- dijo besándola en la frente. Sellando su promesa.

"_**aun cuando creas que los ángeles no pueden oírte… ellos lo hacen… lo que prometas de corazón debes cumplirlo, ya que solo así… los ángeles sabrán que tus deseos son fuertes y que puedes luchar por ellos…"**_

"_**los ángeles harán lo que sea por cuidarte y hacer que aquellos deseos y promesas sean cumplidas"**_

_Continuara…_


	11. El comienzo de un sentimiento

_**Cap. 10: "El comienzo de un sentimiento"**_

_TOKIO— EN LA ACTUALIDAD_

— ¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, bastardo?! — grito Sango fuera de la sala del hospital. La madre de Kagome estaba sentada frente a la sala de operaciones con las manos apretadas contra su regazo y la mirada perdida. Miroku no fue capaz de decirle nada a la mujer que amaba para calmarla. ¿Qué podía decir? Él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haber visto a Inuyasha al teléfono y haber presenciado como su mejor amigo y casi hermano se desvanecía en el suelo tirando el teléfono del impacto. Después de eso solo recordaba la histeria de su amigo, el miedo y el dolor que lo rodeaba y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue: Kagome se está muriendo…

—Yo…yo no he hecho nada…— dijo en susurros Inuyasha.

— ¡¿y cómo es que estas aquí?! ¡¿Quién te dijo?! —Sango estaba cada vez más desesperada. Golpeo a Inuyasha en el pecho y comenzó a llorar llena de rabia.

—yo… no… yo no…— Inuyasha no podía hablar. Miroku miro a su amigo fijamente. ¿Quién iba a decir que una persona que no tenía piedad de nadie ahora se viera tan frágil que era hasta incapaz de hablar?

—Inuyasha pidió que la siguieran… solo por precaución en caso de que… de que…. Se repita lo que paso…— Miroku miro a Sango y su pecho se estrujo contra su corazón con la mirada tan fría que esta le dio— solo quería protegerla…

—protegerla… ¡¿protegerla?! Él es el único que la ha herido tanto como para que ella esté aquí ahora… ¿que no lo ven? Ella es una esponja… absorbe todo lo que pasa a su alrededor… Kagome ahora… ahora…— Sango se arrodillo contra el piso y comenzó a temblar sin control— oh por Dios… Kagome está en el quirófano, peleando por su vida… por salvar su corazón…

—Yo no quería…— Inuyasha tenía un nudo en la garganta. No era capaz de mirar a Sango a los ojos. Sabía que ella tenía razón. La última vez que había visto a Kagome debió haberlo visto… ella se estaba despidiendo de él… como si supiera que iba a morir—, lo que menos quería en el mundo Sango era que… a ella le pasara algo… yo… yo…— Inuyasha sintió a su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho. Nunca cumplía lo que le había prometido a Kagome. Todavía tenía presente como, la vez que le falló por primera vez, el rosario de su muñeca se rompió y esparció sus cuentas por todas partes, logrando que el comprendiera la magnitud de su falta. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era su regalo de cumpleaños que había servido a su propósito: lo había protegido de todas las balas que trataron de alcanzarlo. Aunque ahora prefería morir que ver que a ella le pasara algo— lo siento… oh Dios, lo siento tanto…— le dijo con un nudo en la garganta— yo nunca pensé que…

—Eres un monstruo... —murmuro Sango llena de rencor— maldigo el día en que se toparon con ella, no han hecho más que arriesgarla y ponerla en peligro…

—Sango por favor— pidió Miroku con dolor— él de verdad la ama…

— ¡es todo su culpa! —grito ella en cambio—si él no hubiera aparecido...

— ¡basta! — los tres se quedaron callados cuando la señora Higurashi se puso de pie y se paro frente a ellos con una mirada tan triste que a todos les provoco un nudo en el estomago— Sango, por favor… este es un hospital. Si ellos quieren saber cómo está Kagome, no eres quien para negárselos…

—Usted no sabe quiénes son ellos— le dijo Sango con tanto desprecio que ambos hombres no fueron capaces de levantar la vista del suelo.

—Claro que sé quiénes son— dijo la mujer mirando a ambos hombres— quiero que sean tan amables de verme a los ojos ahora que les estoy hablando…— ambos levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. La mujer los examino lentamente y por ultimo fijo la mirada en Inuyasha. Sonrió con ternura al verlo y supo enseguida que era él quien poseía el corazón de su hija— Kagome estaba enferma desde hace 3 meses— Sango ahogó una exclamación al escuchar eso— no le quiso decir a nadie de lo que le estaba pasando— siguió mirando a Sango con pena— a penas me entere… Kagome antes de perder la conciencia me dijo que tenía una carta para mí, es ahí donde ella me cuenta todo lo que paso…— Inuyasha sintió que pronto sus lágrimas empezarían a caer, pero no quito la vista de la mujer— Inuyasha…— él levanto la vista y la mujer le sonrió— mi hija habla mucho de ti en su carta… no dice nada malo y yo creo en el juicio de mi hija. Sé que fue lo que paso, y también lo lamento mucho… ambos quedaron heridos y lo comprendo… pero debes saber que ella nunca dejo de amarte… nunca, ni incluso hoy… esas fueron una de sus últimas palabras, querido— Inuyasha no podía creer que la madre de Kagome le hablara con tanto aprecio— quería que te dijera lo mucho que ella te ama…

—pero… él… él la lastimó— dijo Sango llena de congoja—usted tiene que comprender…

—lo comprendo Sango…— dijo Naomi mirando a la chica— fue algo horrible, no me gustaría que ella pasara por eso otra vez, pero uno no elige de quien enamorarse y tampoco las cosas que van a pasar… querida, sé que tú amas tanto a mi hija como yo, pero Inuyasha es su otra mitad…

—yo…— Inuyasha quería decir algo, pero justo en ese momento salió el doctor del quirófano. Todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración. La cara del doctor no decía cosas buenas.

— ¿son los familiares de Higurashi, Kagome? —preguntó el médico con una expresión seria. Todos asintieron—bien, no tengo buenas noticias que darles…

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hija doctor? —se atrevió a preguntar Naomi con el corazón en la mano. Todos aguardaron la respuesta del médico.

—Hicimos todos los procedimientos, tratamos de hacer que su corazón siga latiendo, pero aun así, no podemos comprender que es lo que pasa con la joven…— el médico miró con pena a todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que le pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar Inuyasha temiendo la respuesta.

—Su corazón sigue latiendo, aunque de manera muy lenta, pero por razones que no podemos entender, a pesar de que la estamos estabilizando— el médico vio la cara de todos y soltó de golpe la información al ver que la espera estaba matando a los presentes— Kagome se está dejando morir…

— ¡NO! —gritó Inuyasha soltando todas las lágrimas acumuladas. Naomi se desmallo y antes de que cayera al suelo, Miroku la atrapo. Sango se dejo caer en el suelo y se tapo la cara con ambas manos soltando un grito ahogado. Inuyasha miraba al doctor que tenía una cara de aflicción que competía con la cara de Miroku— ¿Cómo… cómo es eso posible? —pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—No lo tenemos claro joven— dijo el doctor con un horrible dolor. Él conocía a la paciente. Él era el que la había estado tratando. Le había tomado un gran aprecio a la joven que le había robado el corazón con su ternura. Era tanto así que la quería como una hija— pero ahora… ahora le hemos inducido un coma…— Inuyasha aguantó la respiración y se llevó la mano al pecho. Miroku que había escuchado todo frunció los labios y apretó los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sango lloró más fuerte y comenzó a darle golpes al piso— pero tengo que ser sincero… yo… no… el coma solo es para evitarle algún dolor… cuando ella ingreso no dejaba de gritar por el dolor en el corazón… yo no puedo explicarme como alguien tan deportista como ella sufre de algo así, pero lo hace… y le inducimos el coma para que durmiera… es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella… hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, pero ella… ella se está dejando morir… la estamos perdiendo… lo siento mucho…— el médico hiso una pequeña reverencia de respeto hacia los presentes y se volvió a meter en el quirófano. Sango no paraba de llorar y murmurar incoherencias.

—No se va a morir…— dijo Inuyasha llorando— no puede morirse… no puede… no puede… no puede dejarme…

_TOKIO— HACE TRES AÑOS_

—No puedo creer que se haya quedado dormida con los niños— dijo Miroku al ver a Inuyasha cargando a Kagome en brazos.

—Bien, así como la vez… — no ofreció mas explicaciones que aquella. La verdad es que estaba confundido, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, el beso había sido demasiado para él, demasiado intenso, demasiado tierno, demasiado perfecto. No podía comprender como ella pudo llorar con su historia, la verdad es que parecía como si lo que él vivió lo hubiera vivido ella también, ¿eso era posible? Nunca pensó que pudiera pasar eso, además recordando lo que había pasado, cuando Miroku hablo de su hermana, Kagome también había llorado el dolor de él, ¿significaba entonces que ella estaba sacando por medio de sus lagrimas el dolor que él tenía en el corazón? Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lloro por todo lo que había vivido, porque simplemente no podía, no quería que nadie supiera que era débil, se obligo a ocultar lo que sentía para que no lo dañaran, pero al ver a Kagome llorar tan desconsoladamente algo que ella nunca vivió… ¿podía ser posible que ella sacara su dolor? ¿Qué ella lo sintiera y lo expulsara de él? Con Miroku había funcionado, parecía que él no llevara ese peso mas sobre sus hombros, incluso él mismo ya no lo tenía… ¿Kagome de verdad era un ángel?

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — pregunto Miroku sin rodeos. La expresión de su mejor amigo era confusa y por la mirada brillante que tenia, debía ser algo bueno.

—Nada —fue la cortante respuesta del joven de ojos dorados— tenemos que irnos.

—Iré por Sango entonces… —Miroku se fue de ahí sin decir más. Pero con una sonrisa en la cara, tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, sólo esperaba que no estuviera equivocado.

—"No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasándome… ¿por qué es que me siento así?" —pensó el joven de ojos dorados mirando a la jovencita que dormía ahora plácidamente. Sentía una agradable sensación en el pecho y mientras más la miraba, más hermosa la encontraba, más la quería…— ¿la…la…quiero? —miro espantado a Kagome y se negó a sí mismo creer algo así… no podía, no quería y no necesitaba querer a nadie… a nadie…

00000ooo00000

—Así que… ¿sólo se durmió y nada más? —Sango vio fijamente los ojos de Miroku para saber que estaba ocultándole. Desde hace unos momentos había tenido el extraño presentimiento de que algo había pasado con su amiga.

—Debe haber pasado mas… pero Inuyasha no quiere decirme y si no quiere hablarme, yo no lo puedo obligar… ¿no lo cree?—Miroku le sonrió con calma a Sango, no quería que se preocupara o sacara conclusiones, aun cuando él ya las había sacado, pero aun así esperaba que hubiera sido algo bueno para su mejor amigo… después de tanto dolor… lo que más quería era que Inuyasha encontrara a alguien que guiara a su camino.

—Pues desde mi perspectiva —dijo señalando hacia donde Inuyasha tenía a Kagome en brazos —Inuyasha-sama está interesado románticamente en Kagome… —fijo la vista en como Inuyasha estaba contemplando la cara de Kagome con devoción y sonrió con ternura, para pasar a una expresión seria al mirar a Miroku— si alguno de ustedes se atreve a lastimarla, juro que los destrozare… si él le toca un sólo cabello con malas intenciones, lo acabare… ¿quedo claro? —Miroku sonrió y deliberadamente acaricio la mejilla de Sango que se sonrojo al sentir la caricia.

—Me quedo absolutamente claro, mi hermosa Sango —la aludida solo pudo asentir estúpidamente, para luego fruncir el ceño y quitar la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla con brusquedad.

—Bien entonces vámonos ya —no dijo nada más y camino velozmente con tal de separarse de Miroku—"¿Pero que rayos está pasándome?" —pensó sonrojada. Sango se toco el pecho donde su corazón latía fuertemente—. "tonterías es por la carrera que estoy llevando para alcanzar a mi mejor amiga… no es nada tan tonto como… como… como que él me guste ¿cierto?"—Miro hacia donde estaba Miroku y este caminaba tranquilamente tras ella, cuando se miraron a los ojos, él le sonrió con calidez y Sango se sonrojo furiosamente — "no puede gustarme, no puede gustarme"—se dijo con terquedad.

— ¿Ya están listos? —pregunto Inuyasha notando la mirada que le daba su mejor amigo a Sango.

—Cuando tú quieras amigo —respondió sonriente Miroku mirando aun a la castaña, quien miraba a Kagome como pidiéndole que se despertara para no tener que hablar con Miroku.

—Entonces vámonos de una vez— dijo Inuyasha y se fueron del lugar.

0000oooo0000

Habían pasado unos días tranquilos desde aquel que pasaron con los huérfanos.

Inuyasha cada día estaba más reacio a reconocerse a sí mismo que Kagome lo atraía en más de un sentido. Pero como él era tan orgulloso, no era capaz de reconocérselo. Aun cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella y —para que negarlo— también de una manera muy poco sana en algunas ocasiones. Ya estaba cansado de tener que rechazar a varias de las mujeres que se le ofrecían. Tiempo atrás las hubiera usado y se hubiera ido después, pero ahora nadie le inspiraba ningún deseo salvo la pequeña chica glotona que no paraba de sonreírle nunca. Tenía la mano más que acostumbrada a los trabajos manuales nocturnos gracias a ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar; sin embargo, al mirarla sonreír y tomar su mano con confianza, no podía evitar pensar en sí mismo como un idiota enamorado. Lo que por cierto era absurdo y falto de toda lógica.

Miroku en cambio estaba feliz de la vida. Él sabía que le gustaba mucho Sango y no lo dejaba de demostrar. No hace mucho le había mandado a Sango un paquete de regalo con una edición de libros que ella le había dicho que quería. Esperaba que la hermosa y temperamental jovencita no se enfadara y aceptara sus regalos. No se podía negar también que quería a Sango lujuriosamente, pero aunque fuera extraño, se estaba comportando como un autentico caballero. Total —se decía el mismo— ella valía la pena.

Fijo la vista en su mejor amigo que estaba tirado sobre el sofá de su gran sala de estar —junto a la chimenea— tomando una copa de Whisky de forma pensativa. Miroku sonrió al ver que se fijaba en el collar de cuentas, que le había hecho Kagome como regalo de cumpleaños, y también en el otro rosario que le había hecho para que lo llevara en la muñeca —como un complemento del anterior— cuando las fueron a buscar a la escuela, después de la visita a ver a los niños. Todavía podía recordar con claridad la mirada brillante de su amigo y lo sorprendido que quedo cuando Kagome lo había besado.

_FLASH BACK_

— _¡Inuyasha Ouji-sama! —exclamo Kagome con alegría cuando lo vio fuera de la escuela. Se lanzo a sus brazos y él no pudo evitar girar con ella. Sango sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver la muestra de afecto tan abierta de su mejor amiga._

—"_ojala yo pudiera ser así"— pensó Sango con una sonrisa al ver que Kagome no se quería soltar de Inuyasha— hey glotona… ¿por qué no le das a Inuyasha-san lo que me dijiste que le darías a penas lo vieras? —Kagome se sonrojo, pero no por eso dejo de sonreír. Inuyasha la dejo en el suelo con una mirada llena de curiosidad. Kagome sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver lo que sus ojos estaban mostrando y que Inuyasha traía puesto el rosario en su cuello que le había dado como regalo por su cumpleaños— Miroku-sama —dijo Sango como único saludo. La verdad era que le daba vergüenza dirigirse a él de forma tan familiar como lo hacía Kagome con ambos._

—_buenas tardes hermosa Sango… veo que el día de hoy está más hermosa que ayer…— Kagome se tapo la boca evitando que se le escaparan las carcajadas que se atoraron en su garganta al ver a su mejor amiga más roja que un tomate._

—_gracias…— dijo Sango toda sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo— deja de reírte Kagome…—le advirtió con un poco de coraje— mejor entrégale a tu hermoso príncipe de ojos dorados lo que tanto te esmeraste en hacerle…— Kagome dejó de reírse abruptamente y miró Sango con el ceño fruncido— tú te lo buscaste…—le saco la lengua a Kagome y le guiño un ojo, dándole a entender que ya había ganado—. Miroku-sama…—llamo Sango con suavidad— ¿sería tan gentil de acompañarme un momento?_

—_Por supuesto que sí— le dio el brazo como todo un caballero y se alejaron un par de pasos de sus amigos._

— _¿qué es eso que me querías dar? —Preguntó Inuyasha impaciente— "que sea un beso… por favor… llevo mucho tiempo esperando otro, pero ahora con ella consiente"_

—_Bueno yo…— Kagome se sonrojo— no es la gran cosa… después de ver dónde vives, sé que lo tienes todo… pero— Kagome tomó aire armándose de valor— quería darte esto— saco de su bolsillo un rosario, para la muñeca, de cuentas moradas y blancas que complementaban con el que tenía en el cuello, que aunque eran sencillos, no por eso era menos hermoso. Inuyasha lo miro fijamente y quedo alucinado con él— es un rosario de protección, como el que llevas en el cuello, pero además es para que lo veas y te acuerdes de mí— Kagome se sonrojó cuando dijo aquello sin poder evitarlo—… llévalo siempre contigo para que cuide de ti… lo hice como un agradecimiento por haber ido conmigo con los niños… la verdad es que te lo agradezco mucho… además— una pequeña sombra de tristeza cruzo sus ojos e Inuyasha se sintió inquiero por ello, pero enseguida cambio la expresión— aún recuerdo la historia que le contaste a los niños… yo… este rosario no es solo de protección… es para que recuerdes que nunca más vas a estar solo… ya no solo será Miroku y tú… ahora está Sango y yo… yo me voy a quedar contigo, Inuyasha… y con este rosario quiero que recuerdes esta promesa Inuyasha: voy a permanecer a tu lado para sanar tu corazón…— lo miró a los ojos para que creyera en su sinceridad— es lo único que puedo darte… no tengo mucho dinero, así que como el anterior, pienso que esto es más significativo— ella le sonrió ampliamente. Inuyasha no sabía que decir._

—_Kagome…— Inuyasha la miro lleno de un sentimiento tan profundo que por un momento llego a asustarlo. Enseguida supo de que se trataba este nuevo e inexplicable sentimiento que estaba surgiendo, pero no fue capaz de decirlo incluso para sus adentros—yo… es… muy…— Inuyasha respiro profundamente y sin que lograra entenderlo del todo sus palabras lo conmovieron— es precioso, princesa…— le dijo él con la voz ahogada— y lo es aún más porque lo hiciste tú misma… gracias por tu promesa, pequeña… haré que la recuerdes todos los días porque no quiero estar solo otra vez…— Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando dejo salir esas palabras sin pensar. Pensó en negarlo, pensó en cambiar lo que dijo, pero cuando vio a Kagome sonreírle llena de cariño no fue capaz._

—_No lo estarás nunca, príncipe… te lo prometo— ella se acerco a él despacio y sin que él pudiera siquiera preverlo ella lo beso en los labios con un sentimiento tan grande que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Inuyasha la estrecho contra sí y le devolvió el beso inocente que ella le estaba dando— ahora tienes que llevarlo puesto…— ella le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y él solo asintió con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara._

— _¿y eso por qué fue? —preguntó él sin poder contenerse._

—_Para sellar la promesa de una princesa hacia su príncipe…— Kagome sonrió y se apoyo en el corazón de Inuyasha soltando un suspiro._

—_Entonces este rosario me servirá de recordatorio para nunca fallarte— Inuyasha la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió con sensualidad sin proponérselo— te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte…—ella lo miró fijamente e Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando vio una mirada diferente en sus ojos que, aunque no le causo temor, si le transmitió una paz absoluta._

—_Esta es una promesa eterna, Inuyasha…—le dijo con seriedad y los ojos brillantes— si el rosario se llega a romper significaría que esta promesa no se cumplió…_

—_Entonces haré que nunca se rompa…— juro con solemnidad estrechándola contra él._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

— ¿por qué no admites de una vez que estas enamorado de ella? —Le pregunto Miroku sin perder la sonrisa— llevas varios minutos sonriendo como estúpido mirando el rosario… y se te ve muy impaciente por la visita que recibirás…

—Cállate— le dijo Inuyasha sonrojado. Miroku soltó una enorme carcajada al ver a su inquebrantable amigo sonrojado como nunca.

—pareces un niño así de sonrojado… te ves completamente adorable— le dijo tiernamente Miroku. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y Miroku levanto las manos rindiéndose— ¿por qué no simplemente admites que ese sentimiento que te está rodeando las entrañas es amor? Este podría ser el comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento para tu diccionario... —Inuyasha miró a Miroku fijamente y este espero a que le hablara.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú cuando estas enamorado? —le pregunto Inuyasha. Miroku quiso reírse por el tono tan bajo y casi inseguro de Inuyasha, pero al ver la mirada seria de este lo pensó mejor.

—uno solo lo siente… — le dijo con simpleza— simplemente aparece y tú te das cuenta de que todas las que estuvieron antes no se comparan con ella… que solo una sonrisa vale para que te sientas tan poderoso como para conquistar el mundo… sientes que el mundo ya no eres tú o las personas que lo habitan, sino que ella pasa a ser el centro de tu universo… quieres verla en todo momento, pero también esperas su felicidad incondicionalmente…

— ¿así que eso es lo que sientes por Sango? —le pregunto Inuyasha con una sonrisa semi burlona, pero sus ojos decían que conocía muy bien de lo que hablaba su amigo. Miroku asintió como una respuesta.

—y tú por la señorita Kagome…— afirmo Miroku sin esperar respuesta. Por eso lo tomo por sorpresa que su amigo le contestara.

—Así es…— le dijo él esquivando su mirada; sin embargo, había una sonrisa tranquila en su cara cuando su mirada se poso en las llamas de la chimenea encendida— me enamore como un completo estúpido…

— ¿Quién es un estúpido? — Miroku abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo la cabeza rápidamente al igual que su amigo. Quedaron de piedra al ver a Kaede con una cara de disculpa y la mirada fija en la mujer que se había atrevido a entrar en la casa sin anunciarse— ¿díganme ahora… quien es el estúpido?

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Kikyo?

_Continuara…_


	12. Lo más importante

_**Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que sepan perdonar lo corto de este capítulo, pero lo mejor vendrá después, este es el comienzo real de la historia, a partir de este capítulo la relación entre ellos va a cambiar. **_

_**No tengo pensado que este fic sea muy largo, así que como todos los fic tendrá su final inesperado XD. **_

_**si quieren ver el vestido de Kag: (PUNTO) com/es/pure-white-kneelength-vneck-homecoming-dress-with-rhinestone-p-15454 (PUNTO) html**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**¡Besos a todas!**_

_**NINA DUCIEL**_

* * *

_**Cap. 12: "Lo más importante"**_

—bueno, querido… —dijo Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha seductoramente, caminando a pasos felinos. Miroku puso una expresión de desagrado al igual que la anciana Kaede. Inuyasha la miró fríamente—. Como no has ido a verme en mucho tiempo, comencé a pensar que me necesitabas…

—pues no te necesito. Así que puedes largarte por donde viniste —Kaede sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita. Kikyo le lanzó una mirada mortal a la mujer.

—oh cielo —dijo ella coquetamente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Este la miró como si fuera un parasito— ¿no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos?

—no lo recuerdo —le dijo él mirándola con desprecio— y tampoco quiero recordarlo

—bueno, señorita —dijo Miroku de forma burlona al llamarla "señorita"— creo que Inuyasha dijo todo lo que tenía que decir… le recomiendo que se vaya si no quiere salir lastimada…

—tú te callas, lame culo de mierda… no te metas donde no se te llama —Kikyo miró a Miroku llena de desprecio. Kaede abrió la boca sorprendida y decidió que ya no quería estar presente cuando su jefe pusiera en su lugar a esa mujerzuela. Inuyasha camino hacia Kikyo y la sujeto fuerte del brazo mirándola con ira— me lastimas, cielo…

—Escucha esto —le dijo de forma fría— quiero que te largues de aquí, ahora. Si no me obedeces, te vas a arrepentir… —Kikyo fijo la vista en Inuyasha de forma furiosa.

—si crees que puedes deshacerte de mí así… —Kikyo fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando una voz alegre irrumpió dentro de la sala.

—¡buenas tardes a todos! —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Miroku e Inuyasha sonrieron sin proponérselo al verla vestida como si fuera un angelito. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con cuello en V hecho de gasa. Los pequeños diamantes de imitación que marcaban el busto la hacían ver su figura y resaltaban su busto. Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento y su mirada inmediatamente se dulcificó. Kikyo vio aquello y supo enseguida que él jamás la quiso. Miró a Kagome con desprecio y desdén tratando de hacerla parecer inferior. Kagome la miró en ese momento y notó la mirada despreciativa, pero decidió ignorarla al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Inuyasha— creo que no nos han presentado —dijo ella de manera natural. Inuyasha se tensó cuando vio que Kikyo le dedicaba una mirada furiosa. Y busco la mirada de Miroku para que lo ayudara. Sabía que Kikyo podía complicar las cosas y que si se le daba la oportunidad lo arruinaría todo.

—Ella es…— intentó explicar Miroku acercándose a ellos. Kikyo no lo permitió.

—Soy Kikyo, la novia de Inuyasha —Inuyasha sintió una ola de ira y apretó el brazo de Kikyo con fuerza. Ella ignoró el dolor y vio de forma burlona a Kagome— "si Inuyasha no es mío, no lo será de nadie… y menos de esta mocosa sin gracia"

—Mucho gusto, Kikyo —dijo Kagome sin afectarse por lo que le decía la mujer— ¿te digo algo? —Dijo de manera inocente— mi madre decía que no era bueno mentir, porque después la gente no te cree nunca más…

— ¿Quién dice que estoy mintiendo? —Kikyo se acercó amenazadoramente a Kagome con intenciones de agredirla. Miroku se colocó junto a Kagome tratando de cubrirla e Inuyasha apretó a Kikyo aún más fuerte alejándola de Kagome.

—No sigas —le dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido amenazante. Estaba furioso. Si Kikyo seguía mintiendo de esa manera, Kagome se alejaría de él y todo quedaría acabado antes de empezar. Kagome vio la expresión asesina de Inuyasha y se sintió intimidada, pero aquello no duro más de dos segundos cuando tras la mirada de Inuyasha vio tristeza y miedo.

—creo que mientes porque todos los que están aquí en la casa no te quieren aquí, cuando llegué alcancé a escuchar cómo te estaban echando. Además —le dijo ella sin afectarse por la mirada estupefacta de Kikyo y la sorprendida de los varones— no creo que Inuyasha tratara de esa forma a una novia. Siento mucho si en algún momento pensaste eso, pienso que es doloroso saber que no eres correspondida, pero si continuas haciendo este berrinche y tratas de convertirme en una amenaza, que por cierto no soy, terminaras más alejada de la persona que quieres y puede terminar odiándote…

—Ya quedó más que claro —dijo Miroku saliendo al rescate. Tomó a Kikyo de los brazos y comenzó a alejarla de Inuyasha y de Kagome. Kikyo comenzó a maldecir y a gritar, enfureciéndose todavía más cuando Kagome levantó la mano y la agito en el aire despidiéndose de ella amigablemente— nos vemos después, acompañare a la "señorita" a la puerta —Inuyasha asintió y Miroku se alejó junto con Kikyo.

—bien, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó Kagome como si la situación tensa de hace pocos minutos jamás hubiese pasado. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de ambas mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—ella no es nadie importante —le dijo él contemplándola.

—no tienes que darme explicaciones —contestó ella acariciando su mejilla.

—claro que tengo que hacerlo —le dijo él tomando la mano que le acariciaba y llevándosela a los labios— no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Kagome, tú eres lo más importante para mí… Kikyo, ella…— Inuyasha suspiró y trató de ser sincero por primera vez— yo estuve con ella… no como novios, yo… —Inuyasha se alejó de Kagome sintiéndose avergonzado por primera vez en su vida de sus acciones— siempre solía jugar con las mujeres… solo me divertía… yo…

—no tienes que sentirse avergonzado por las cosas que hiciste —Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura— en ese momento era lo que querías, estabas perdido y solo querías vivir la vida como mejor te lo pareciera… no estoy diciendo que estuvo bien, porque fue muy cruel para ellas, tal vez… ¿pero te diste cuenta de que no era bueno lo que hacías?

—si…— fue lo único que pudo decir, correspondiendo su abrazo.

—entonces ya pasó —dijo ella sonriéndole y besando su mejilla, tratando de calmar el dolor que percibía dentro de él— hay cosas que yo no entiendo y que quizás no entienda nunca, como el por qué de que alguien tenga relaciones con una persona que realmente no la quiere o no le gusta del todo, o por qué las personas sienten que deben menospreciar a otras… pero si entiendo que a veces las personas necesitan sentirse deseadas y queridas, incluso sentirse importantes y llenar un vacío dentro de ellas… pienso que tienes una razón importante para haberte comportado como lo hacías… yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, también soy una persona que comete errores… lo importante es que aprendiste de ellos y por eso es que te quiero…

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó él sorprendido.

—que te quiero —dijo ella con simpleza, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole— he visto tus ojos, sé que hay una gran pena en ti y que también hay una gran rabia…— Inuyasha la miró atónito— no me veas así… mamá dice que soy muy observadora —Kagome sonrió al decir ello— lo que quiero decir es que… sé que me ocultas algo, sé que hay algo que te atormenta y también sé que hay mucha oscuridad dentro de ti… pero no por ello te quiero menos… esa forma de ser que tienes es lo que me llevó a ti…

—te quiero —le dijo él abrazándola y besando su cara repetidamente. Kagome comenzó a reír como niña pequeña y se acurrucó dentro de sus brazos— yo… nunca pensé que me pasaría esto… soy mejor cuando tú estás conmigo… me siento tan… feliz. No recuerdo la última vez que fui así de feliz…

—si lo sabes —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna— cuando me conociste fuiste así de feliz…

—¿ah sí? —le dijo él juguetonamente— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—que yo también fui feliz en ese momento…— ella se puso de puntillas y le beso tiernamente su nariz— tus ojos me dijeron en ese momento que eras mi príncipe…

—haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte —la miró fijamente y le sonrió— solo cuando te conocí sentí deseos de cambiar… haces que todo sea diferente y a veces me siento tan estúpido… la mayoría del tiempo no sé qué hacer cuando te veo, pero… luego me miras así y sé que sería capaz de todo por ti…

—Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí —Inuyasha miró la profundidad de los ojos de Kagome y volvió a notar esa mirada extraña que solo transmitía paz— estoy aquí para ti…

—yo…— Inuyasha pensó que era el momento de ser completamente sincero— no entiendo de todo lo que siento, la mayoría del tiempo las emociones que me inundan son extrañas… no tengo idea de cómo amar a otra persona, pero sé que… sé que quiero aprenderlo contigo… yo… quiero estar para ti… siento… siento que nací para conocerte y no quiero perderte… quiero estar contigo… nadie es como tú, nadie es más importante para mí que tú… no existe nadie más para mí…

—aprendamos juntos entonces —le dijo ella acercándose a él y sonriendo— yo quiero estar contigo y confió en ti… no hay nadie para mí que pueda hacerme sentir como me siento contigo… si existiera la posibilidad de perderte no sé que haría… creo en ti, no dudaré nunca de ti y espero que tampoco dudes de mí… quiero ser tu amiga, tu apoyo, tu confidente… todo lo que necesites… solo te pido que no me mientas…yo… no puedo soportar las mentiras…—Kagome vio los ojos de Inuyasha y trató de mostrar sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo, algo dentro de ella le decía que él era peligroso. Pero su corazón sentía que él la necesitaba y que él era la persona que había estado esperando—. No me mientas…

—no voy a mentirte —prometió. Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, confiando en él. Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al ver que ella depositaba una confianza ciega en él, como si fuera una niña. Pensar en contarle lo que hacía para ganarse la vida lo destrozaba. Pensar en las vidas que había tomado, en las cosas horribles que tenía que hacer… En ese momento se dijo que la salvaría de esa vida. Había visto a su cuñada sufriendo muchas veces cuando su hermano tenía que irse a un trabajo, las noches que ella pasaba en vela y la expresión sufrida que ponía cada vez que él llegaba herido. No quería esa vida para ella, no era capaz de ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos alegres. La posibilidad de perderla lo aterraba más que la propia muerte y aquella realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Él sabía que Kagome era demasiado sensible al dolor de los otros, tener que decirle todo el dolor que él era capaz de hacer sentir a otros y ver una mirada herida u horrorizada dirigida a él lo mataría. Abrazó más estrechamente a Kagome, tratando de hacerle sentir que él haría lo que fuera para mantenerla protegida de todo— quiero que estés conmigo para siempre…

—siempre que me necesites voy a estar contigo —le dijo ella sin dudarlo un instante. Inuyasha sonrió a eso, pero sintió dolor a la vez al pensar que si llegaba a fallarle ella jamás lo perdonaría. Ella creía en él, tenía esperanzas en él y lo que era aún más increíble: lo quería a pesar de todo. Él sabía que jamás encontraría a una mujer que lo aceptara y confiara de esa manera en él.

Tenía que intentar ser diferente.

Quería ser alguien mejor.

Ella valía la pena.

Nunca pensó que en algún momento sus buenas intenciones pondrían en peligro a la persona más importante en su vida.

No creyó posible que sería él mismo quien atraería el peligro hacia ella.

Y que su condena sería perderla para siempre.

_Continuara…_


End file.
